It Stems From Within
by skarletfyre
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has a daughter. With problems. Lots of them. Snape tries to fix her. Hilarity, agnst, drama, romance, sarcasm, and irritation ensues. Rated M for language, drug content, and 'graphic scenes.' ABANDONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Unpleasent Discovery

_The rain pounds against my bedroom window as I lie there in bed, the deep bass of the TOOL song blasting from my stereo. I've had this song on repeat for the past hour, playing it over and over until I'd memorized every word, every drum beat, every pause for breath. It's nice not to have to think. Not to hear the screams coming from downstairs. I would yell at them to shut up, but I'm too out of it right now. The empty syringe lays on the bed next to me, some of the clear yellow liquid still trapped inside. I still have the tourniquet tied around my arm, too lazy to take it off. The venom seeps through my veins, making me numb to my surroundings, thank gods. As if I'd want to be aware of the horrors taking place in the floor below. I still don't understand why she doesn't just leave. Save us a lot of money and time. Oh well. I'll be gone tomorrow. Last year of school. Whoop-di-freaking-doo. Another year of boring classes, stupid lectures, chattering idiots, and concerned teachers asking if I'm alright. I'll smile and nod, asking why they would be worried. They'll be convinced for awhile and leave me the fuck alone, then we'll go through the whole process all over again, just like every year before this one. Then I'm free. Free to do what, I haven't quite figured out yet. Probably lie in a ditch somewhere and rot. That sounds like something I'd do. Depressing, isn't it? That's me..._

_Thunder booms overhead, mingling with the pounding on my door. I don't answer, of course. Why should I? If he wants in so fucking bad, he can break down the door, but I'm not opening it for him. I roll over slowly and turn up the music, drowning in the slow, haunting beat and blocking out his yelling with the thumping bass and percussion. _

_I'm laying on my stomach when he eventually gets the door open. Funny, I didn't hear a crash. Maybe he pulled the knob out or something. Someone shakes my shoulder roughly, then tries to roll me over. I dig my fingers into the bare mattress, refusing to give in so easily. I feel him taking the tourniquet off, then check for a pulse. Wait... why would Jason check for a pulse? He doesn't care that much about what he fucks. Who the hell is in my room?_

_"Viktoria, can you hear me?" I allow myself to be rolled this time, slowly opening my eyes and taking the blurry yet familiar face hovering over me. "Viktoria, answer me! Can you hear me?" _

_"What the hell are you doing here, professor?" My voice is slurred and bleary from the smack, but he just seemed relieved I spoke. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around my thin frame, adding to my faded beater and ratty panties. He pulled me into a sitting position, then raised me into his arms. I didn't fight him, choosing instead to flop around limply like dead weight. I wasn't heavy enough to do much, but it worth a try. He carried me out the beat up door and down the creaky stairs into the living room. I could still hear my music pounding away. I caught sight of Jason lying knocked out against the wall. Anna was huddled on the couch, a fresh shiner forming on her already battered face. She stood up when she saw me, rushing over and cupping my face in her hands._

_"Oh, baby, what did you do?" She pushed my charcoal hair out of my eyes and stroked my cheek, tears forming in her chocolate eyes. I smile weakly._

_"I took a trip," I slur at her. She covered her mouth with her hands, moving so Snape can get me to the couch. He sets me down on the itchy fabric that smells like cat piss, even though we don't have a cat. My arm flops over the edge, showing the small red marks, some new, some old, one still oozing blood. Snape glances at it for a moment, his jaw clenching, then reaches into his robes and pulls out his wand, setting to my arm and muttering something. I feel a small tingle shoot up my vein, then my head starts to clear. The bastard, he's killing my high. I pull my arm away from him, my strength returning. _

_"No, I don't wanna come down." My voice is still slightly bleary, but much better than it was five minutes ago. Asshole._

_"Too bad. How long has this been going on?" He was using the disappointed teacher voice now. It had about as much effect on me as a spray bottle. _

_"Why do you care?" I tried to roll over and face away from those piercing eyes, but he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back around._

_"Tell me. How long have you been using?" I shrugged his hand off and rubbed my arm._

_"A while." He sighed in exasperation._

_"How long is a while? A year? Two years?" I held up 4 fingers. "FOUR years?" I nodded weakly. He took a deep breath and turned to Anna. "And I'm sure you knew absolutely nothing about this." She looked at the floor. He sighed. There was silence for a moment._

_"That's it. Your getting out of here." He stood up and leaned down, scooping me up into his arms. _

_"Hey, put me down! What the hell are you doing?" I pushed against his chest, struggling to get down. Fat load of good that did._

_"I'll come back and get your stuff, minus the heroin, after we you to Hogwarts." He readjusted his grip on me, then headed towards the door._

_"Wait!" Anna stepped forward tentatively. "What am I going to tell him when wakes up? He's going to be very angry and I... I'm scared." I reached my hand out for her. She hesitated, then stepped forward and took it, holding it up to her face and kissing it. _

_"Anna, get out of here. Go to the shelter or something, but get away from him." She opened her mouth, supposedly to say she had nowhere else to go, but I cut her off. "Promise me. Anna, promise me you'll get away from him." She looked back at him, then turned to me with tears in her eyes._

_"I promise. Come back to me, Little Bird. You have to promise, too." I smiled weakly at her, putting my hand on her cheek._

_"I promise." The next moment I was outside in the rain, Snape walking swiftly towards the park where he could Apparate under the cover of the trees without drawing too much attention. Anna stood in the doorway crying. I could still hear the music coming from my room._


	2. Confessions

**When I regained consciousness, it was morning and I was in a room I had never seen before. I knew I wasn't at Hogwarts because A.) the walls were made of wood (what I could see of them anyway. They were covered in... orange) and not stone, and B.) I could hear people talking somewhere outside. All the rooms in Hogwarts have silencing charms around them so people can't listen in on private conversations.**

**Sunlight streamed obnoxiously in from the open curtains, blinding me. I groaned and pulled my arm over my face, leaving it there for a moment before pulling it back. I focused my sleep-bleary eyes on it, noticing it was covered in a clean white bandage and sky-blue elbow length flannel. With penguins on it. Someone had removed my old camo beater and ratty gray underwear and replaced them with blue flannel pajamas with dancing penguins on them. I've died and gone to hell. How unexpected... not.**

**"I see you're awake." I turned my head at the deep rumble, finding him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, not having been there five seconds ago.**

**"Where the hell am I? I am covered in penguins, as you may notice," I held up my arm." And I would like to know if there is a good fucking reason for it, or if it's a sick joke." He chuckled lightly, walking over to sit on the end of the bed.**

**"Language. The last part was a statement, not a question, so I'm not going to answer it, but as to where you are, you are at the Burrow: home to Molly and Arthur Weasley and there Clan of Imbeciles. You are currently stationed in Ronald Weasley's room, I believe." He smirked when I fell back on the pillows with a groan, obviously enjoying my discomfort. I threw a pillow at him. He caught it, lowering it slowly from in front of his face, eyebrow raised. I stuck out my tongue.**

**"You know, there are several potions that call for human tongue. Would you like me to use yours? Because I will if you do that again, understand?" I fought rolling my eyes, but couldn't stop the retort that flew out of my mouth.**

**"Is that what you meant when you said you could think of a much better use for my mouth than poking my tongue at people?" His jaw clenched. I raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Ah, Miss Lestrange! You're awake! I thought I heard talking in here. How are you feeling this morning?" Snape jumped up and spun around while I sat up quickly in bed at the familiar voice of the Headmaster.**

**"Other than the fact that I am in Weasley's bed, covered in penguins, and being severely aggravated by my Potions Master, I'm doing pretty well, sir." He chuckled and assumed Professor Snape's now vacant seat on the edge of the bed.**

**"Good, good. That was a right state Severus found you in last night. He told me about how long you'd said you've been addicted to heroin," he gave me a disappointed look down his nose. "I promise you I will do all I can to break you from this addic-""With all due respect, sir, who said I wanted help?" Snape and him exchanged a look I didn't like. He cleared his throat.**

**"Viktoria, I know you may not see it as a problem, but the fact remains that it is illegal-"**

**"No it's not," I said, cutting him off again. "In the Muggle world, yes, but drugs and hallucinogenic herbs are perfectly legal in the magical world. I've gone through every book I could find on it, and it clearly states that only MAGICAL drugs, like Strike and Dock are illegal. I'm well within my rights to shoot up, and I plan to continue doing so." I sat back in bed with my arms folded across my chest, my chin stuck out in a way that meant I was not going to change my opinion if my life depended on it. Snape sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dumbledore stared intently at me for a moment, before, he too, sighed.**

**"Are those really your plans? Is that what to be in life? A junkie?" I laughed, a cold, mirthless sound, even for me.**

**"Headmaster, I have no future. Look at me." I held out my arms so as to give him better view. "I'm practically an orphan, my behavior record leaves something to be desired, i don't do my homework, I sleep till noon every chance I get, I get into fights every other day, I don't socialize, or want to. I drink, smoke, do smack, listen to heavy metal, watch porn, and sleep naked. I've been beaten, broken, raped, burned, smacked, kicked, and punched. I've been told I was worth less than a piece of shit, and about as useful as one, I've been called every degrading name under the moon, which I also use on others. I have no friends, because everyone either hates me or is scared of me, no family that wants me, no life outside of getting high, and a libido that is constantly stuck in high-gear. Do I sound like the kind of person who is "going places" in life? No. I sound like the kind of person that ends up whoring in Knockturn Alley when she drops out of school at sixteen. I sound like the kind of person who OD's one night in a shitty motel with a guy she met yesterday. I sound like the kind of person you fight so hard for in the beginning, but eventually give up on. I sound like the person you will never forget, even as you strive never to think of her again. And maybe I am. Maybe that's just my place in life." I was biting my lip to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over by the time I finished. Snape and Dumbledore had identical looks of horror on their faces, obviously unaware of what had happened to me over the years and what I thought of myself. As much as it had hurt, it felt good to get all that off my chest and dump it on someone else's. Maybe now I could build up some new sins.**


	3. The Pillow Master

During the rest of the day, I was visited by every member of the Weasley family, including Potter and Granger. Mrs. Weasley got so frustrated by me not eating that she actually threatened to shove the food down my throat.

"It's not healthy to be so thin," she yelled at my stubborn form curled up under the blankets.

"Since when is three-layer fudge cake smothered in white chocolate sauce healthy," I grumbled, my voice muffled by the warm sheets.I heard her growl in exasperation.

"Do you want me to speak with Dumbledore about this?" I reached my left hand out from the covers and raised my middle finger in her general direction. She gave a cry of outrage. I retreated my hand as there was a loud rattling sound, presumably her picking up the tray of cake with unneeded force.

"Well, I never."

"Honey, if you've never, you've been living a very sheltered life." The slamming of the door confirmed my suspicions. Of course, Dumbledore came up and why I had done such a thing, telling me Mrs. Weasley was very upset. I asked why he was lecturing me while there were legless orphans to save. He left soon after that.

That was five hours ago.

I was starting to crave it. I kept fidgeting, tapping my foot and wringing my hands. I'd persuaded them to give me my iPod, so all was not lost. They wouldn't let me out of the room because they didn't want me 'sneaking off' to Muggle London. I have all the coordination of a duck wearing a blindfold, so I don't think they have to worry about the 'sneaking' part. More like clanging off because I got a bucket stuck on my foot, then stepped on a rake. Sounds like me, sadly. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm not eating and I don't need counseling! Leeme 'lone!" The door opened anyway and Snape came in, eyebrow raised, an amused expression on his face.

"Well, nice to see you to, Miss Lestrange." I rolled my eyes, pausing Lost Keys (Blame Hoffman) and pulling one of my earphones out.

"Where the hell have you been all day? I was getting so bored with no one to mock." He glared at me and sat down at the end of the bed.

"I was in my room, listening to you yell and cuss out the Weasleys.""Hmm, I'm guessing you came out because your wrist got sore." He looked confused for half a second before the dawning look of comprehension spread across his face. He gave me a dark look.

"Oh, ha ha. I'm guessing you've been ruining your hearing with that blasted device."

"Hey, this "blasted device" (air quotations) is my only source of entertainment in this hellhole. They won't let me out of bed except to use the bathroom. Even put a frickin' Sticking Charm on my ass. I can't move below the waist, which I find utterly freaking humiliating. Stop laughing, it's not funny!" He chuckled and smirked, closing his eyes to contain the laughter. "Oh, shut up! Ugh, your such an ass!"

"At least I don't have a sticking charm on me." His usually cold voice was filled with mirth, which surprised me, as well as infuriated me. Once again, I threw a pillow at him, but he was trying to hard not to laugh that he didn't catch it in time. It hit him full in the face, instantly silencing the laughter. It fell to his lap, where he caught it and stared at it for a moment. Then he threw it at me. I was so stunned that the evil and snarky Severus Snape had just initiated a pillow fight with the Pillow Master that I didn't even feel it hit my head and knocked my remaining earphone out. I was apparently quiet for too long, because he leaned forward, concern clearly written on his face.

"Viktoria, are you alright?" A slow, evil, and slightly manic grin spread across my face."Oh, I'm fine, but you're in for it now."


	4. Randomness and Hilarity

Dumbledore and the elder Weasleys came in, wands drawn, a few minutes after it started, probably becoming alarmed by the crashing and yelling. They probably thought I was having a fit or something. I'm guessing they didn't expect me to be engaged in a ravenous pillow fight with Professor Snape.

He had the advantage, being able to move and get out of range, but I had my own techniques. I'd smacked him twice in the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward and almost fall, and he'd caught me full in the face several times when I couldn't block. The lamp lay shattered on the floor, next to the Chuddly Cannons figurines, covering their heads and trying not to be stepped on my Snape. When the door was blast open, he looked around and left himself open, which I took full advantage of, thwacking him in the face and the stomach with both my pillows. He turned and hit my shoulder, knocking my arm back and making me drop a pillow. Damn. I was about to get him in the side when my pillow was turned into ash by a very confused looking Albus Dumbledore.

"Hey! I was winning!"

"What on Earth is going on in here?" He looked from me to Snape, then back to me, disbelief written on every line of his withered face. "Did I just see you pillow fighting, Severus?" Snape was about to respond, but I cut him off.

"No, you saw him _losing_ a pillow fight. Horribly." Snape glared at me.

"At least I could move without pantsing myself." I gave him the dirtiest look I could manage without laughing.

"Oh, hardy-frickin'-har. Go make some tea or something, Mr. Potions Dude. I won that fight, unfair and circular, so nuh!" He rolled his eyes and turned to back to the other big people, not looking the least bit embarrassed. Dumbledore's eyes were almost popping out of his skull, watching the two of us bicker like5 year olds over who gets the open swing. Mr. Weasley shook his head like he was trying to clear it, before wrapping an arm around his gaping wife and leading her out of the room. Only Dumbledore remained, looking like he'd been Confunded. Snape cleared his throat.

"Was there something else, Albus?" Dumbledore blinked a few times.

"Hmm, what? Oh, err, yes, uh, dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes. Thought you might like to know. Goodbye." He turned and wandered out the door. Snape flicked his wand, making it slam behind him with a loud bang. He turned to me.

"What?" I had my hand in front of my mouth, trying to contain the maniacal laughter trying to burst forth. "What is so funny?" It was look on his face that did it. My mouth opened, releasing the insane sounding laugh that had earned me the nick-name "Little Cuckoo" from Anna. I'd been told that I sounded freakishly like my mother when I laugh by Snape and Dumbledore. I tried to tone it down a bit, but it only seemed to get louder and crazier, echoing around the small room. Gods, do I really sound that insane? As soon as I realized I did, it started to get quieter, slowly, but you could tell. I took a deep breath to replace that air that had been blown violently from my lungs. I brought it down to a giggle, then silenced myself.

Snape's face looked something like this o.O, which almost set me off again, but I controlled myself.

"You look like you've just seen a flamingo tap dancing." He blinked, then glared at me.

"I know what I'm getting you for your birthday: a straight-jacket. Have you ever listened to yourself laugh? Good gods, you sound like-"

"Bellatrix, I know, you've told me before. Several times, actually. You know, you have some really great facial expressions. My favorite is when you're confused. You look like you been hit with a brick. It's really funny." He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"If I take the Sticking Charm off your hindquarters will you run?"

"Oh, my 'hindquarters', is it? No, I will not run if you take the Charm off my ASS.""You better not. I'm faster with a wand than I am with a pillow, and I will Stun you, understand?"

"Yes, Master," I grumbled under my breath. Of course, he heard it with his freakish elfin hearing and glared at me. I put on my "innocent" face, which was really not very convincing. He turned his wand on me and muttered something, a warm feeling washing over my "hindquarters". I wiggled. Yesss....

I jumped up and pushed him back on the bed.

"Last one to dinner has to sing The Song That Never Ends!"


	5. The Dinner Incident

**Of course I beat him to the table, but the stubborn git refused to sing. Damn. **

**Dinner smelled delicious. I didn't eat anything though, smiling innocently at Mrs. Weasley when she glared at me as I passed the plates along, never taking anything. The table was packed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Potter, Granger, Dumbledore, Snape, and me, all crammed into one little room with food. The didn't last long, considering Ron is a pig. I asked him if he had ever heard of 'chewing', but he just grunted because his mouth was so stuffed full with food. I passed the mash-potatoes to Snape. He passed them back. I tried to pass them to him, but he ignored me.**

**"I don't want any."**

**"Too bad. Eat." He took a sip of apple cider, supplied by Mrs. Weasley, then had a bite of brisket. I glared at him.**

**"Not mash-potatoes. I ****hate**** mash-potatoes. Always have." He rolled his eyes and passed me the French rolls. I made a gagging sound. **

**"What now?" It's so fun to irritate him ;)**

**"I don't eat bread. Too fattening." He looked at me for a moment, then smacked his hand to his forehead.**

**"Viktoria, you weigh 97 pounds at most. If you do not eat a fricking roll, I will shove it down your throat. Molly will help, won't you?" He turned to Mrs. Weasley, who nodded fervently. I rolled my eyes. Potter was still gaping because Snape said "fricking".**

**"Professor, I turned 17 in November, therefore I am a legal adult in the Wizarding world. You can't make me do ****anything**** I don't want to, which includes eating French rolls." I sat back with my arms folded, satisfied with my argument. He stared for a moment, then nodded his head at Mrs. Weasley, who stood up in harmony with him. He picked up a roll and started tearing it into little pieces. Mrs. Weasley came and tried to stand behind me, but I stood up and backed against the wall. Fred and George were sniggering on the other side of the table. Potter was holding his fork over his lap, oblivious to the fact it was dripping mash-potatoes and gravy. Dumbledore was trying not to smile and failing miserably.**

**"Now, wait a sec," I said as they drew nearer. "You can't do this. Get away from me, Snape, or I will hit you." He raised an eyebrow.**

**"Oh, yes, I'm terrified. Just eat the damn roll and get it over with, honestly." He got to where he was standing right in front of me when I did the stupidest thing ever, even for me. I punched him in the stomach. It was like punching a wall.**

**"Owowowowowowowowow... OW! Geez, I think you broke my hand! Ooh, fuck, that hurts."**

**"Watch your language. Here let me see." He reached for my wounded appendage, which I clutched to my chest.**

**"Damn, didn't I hurt you at ALL?" He smirked, still reaching out for my hand.**

**"No, you didn't. Give me your hand so we can get some ice on it."**

**"Do I still have to eat the roll?" Mrs. Weasley made an irritated noise.**

**"Forget the roll, your hand is broken! Come here, we'll fix you up nice." She made a beckoning gesture. The woman who a moment ago had threatened me with bodily harm was fussing over a bruised hand. Gods, she's such a mom. I tentatively held out my arm. Snape gently examined it. I was surprised by how warm his hands were. I was sort of expecting cold and slimy, like the dungeons, but his hands were warm and dry, slightly calloused, but that was to be expected. They felt nice.**

**"It's just bruised. Get some ice before it swells." Mrs. Weasley bustled off to the freezer. Just think, it's not even 7:30 in the evening and I've already had a pillow fight, broken my hand, and assaulted my Potions Master. *sigh* Only me...**


	6. Truth

The next morning, George found me lying on the bathroom floor, shivering, covered in sweat and vomit. He screamed for help until the entire Weasley family, Potter, Granger, and Snape were trying to cram into the tiny bathroom. Snape tried to get me back into my room. I threw up on him. I still think he dropped me on purpose, the bastard. Once they got me in the bed, there was the small matter of getting me to stay there. I tried to jump out the window once, and projectile vomited on both Fred and George in an effort to get them out of my way. At the moment I am petrified, lying on my side in bed with a bucket near my face, courtesy of Hermione Granger, whom I am going to kill when I can move again. Bitch.

Snape announced o the freakin' world that I was going through withdrawal.

Unsurprisingly, Ronald was the only one who didn't know what that meant. Snape 'calmly' explained, with many references to Ron's thick-headedness. When he understood, he gave me a sort of horrified look that still cracks me up when I think about it. Poor, ignorant little Ronald.

I hear the door crack open. I can't see who it is, but I glare anyway. To my surprise, it's Fred and George, holding a brown paper sack. George (I've always been able to tell them apart. another reason Mrs. Weasley hates me) gestures for Fred to ward the door, which he does, before they come to sit on either side of the bed, rolling me so I'm on my back. They move me into a sitting position, then remove the spell. The first thing I do is stretch and try to get the blood back into the right side of my body. They watched quietly, waiting for me to get comfortable. I always like Fred and George. George, mostly.

"Thanks," I said when I'd settled down. "What's the idea of freeing me? Your mummy's going to slaughter you, you have to know that." Identical demonic grins spread across their faces.

"Oh, that's not the worst of it," Fred said.

"Look in the bag," said George, passing me said bag. I glanced at the two of them, searching for any sign of a prank. Finding none, I slowly unrolled the top of the bag, peering inside. My eyes got as big as dinner plates. I quickly closed it and stuffed it under the blankets.

"Where the hell did you get this," I whispered conspiratorially.

"Down in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"We've seen the guy down there a few times."

"We took a chance on what he was selling."

"And that chance paid off. Whadya think?" I stared in utter disbelief at the insane twins, then back into the bag.

"How much did it cost?" Twin grimaces marred their faces, telling me 'too much'. "This is a ridiculous amount, you know. Probably last me a few months, and I'm not stingy about it." They glanced at each other, putting me on guard.

"Well, actually Tori."

"You can only have it on one condition."

"We know what you're going to say."

"But we did get it for you, so..." They hesitated for a moment, then said together, "We want to try some."

They had to put a silencing charm on the door so no one would hear my protestations, which increased in volume the longer they went on. They eventually threatened to petrify me again unless I stopped, leaving and taking the smack with them. I shut up.

"Why? Do you want to end up like me?" I had a better handle on my voice, but the left up the silencing charm.

"No, we just want a bit of excitement."

"To try something new."

"Mum's taken all our products."

"And burned them."

"So we have to start from scratch."

"But we have no materials."

"Look, we just want something to do."

"Please?"

I looked at their hopeful faces and felt my resolve crumble a bit. Not completely, though.

"You want to get high because your bored? And I thought Hufflepuff's were supposed to be the stupid ones. Go build a tree fort or something. This is big kid stuff."

"You're younger than us, remember?"

"By a few months, yeah, but I'm way ahead of you mentally." They rolled their brown eyes in unison.

"Look, it's just once."

"We don't have any peer pressure to put up with."

"Or a strong will to tune out the world."

"Just once, and we'll leave you alone." Well, there goes the resolve.

"Just once?" The grinned broadly, sensing victory.

"Just once."

".......Fine. But not now. This is good stuff, you'll be on your asses for a couple of hours, at least. Come back tonight, when everyone's asleep." Caution crossed their faces.

"You won't use it all?"

"Are you kidding me?! This is enough to knock out a small herd of bull elephants! It'd kill me!"

"It's that much?"

"Ya, duh! Geez, did you guys do any research at all?" Their sheepish expressions told me 'no'. I sighed in exasperation.

"Just go. Come back at around...11:00. I'll get everything ready for you. Now go, before someone comes up to make sure you aren't violating me or anything." I made a shooing gesture at them, prompting the towards the door. They unwarded it and slipped out. I waited a moment to make sure they weren't coming back, then opened the bag. And they even included a needle. How thoughtful. I bent the cereal spoon Mrs. Weasley left in here and lit the small candle with the pack of matches I found last night. Next, I ripped a small line of fabric off the ratty comforter, tying it tightly around my arm. I took a small amount of the powder out the bag and placed it in the spoon, which I held over the candle. When it had melted into a piss-yellow liquid, I knew it was done. I unwrapped the needle and placed the tip in the liquid, pulling the plunger back and drawing the serum up into the syringe. I held it up to the light and flicked it, making sure the needle worked. It did. I brought the tip to my arm and pushed. I felt the tiny sting of the needle piercing my skin before I pushed the plunger down. Pure ecstasy. Before I went completely under, I removed the tourniquet and hid the bag and needle under the bed, my movements becoming more and more sluggish with every passing second. When I was sure I hadn't left anything out, I finally gave myself over to the sensation.

Now this is magic.

*******************************************************************

**Author would just like to say that she has never used any form of drugs and gets hr graphic knowledge from movies, books, and the Discover Channel. **


	7. Think It Over

Sorry for the short chappie, I'm a bit tired.

******************************************************************

**I was right. That was some good shit the twins scored. Damn, I was on my ass for 3 hours before that stuff wore off.**

**At 11:30 that night there was a knock on my door. I got out of bed and opened the door and bit. Seeing the violent red hair in the wand light, I let them in ushering them silently to the small closet, shutting the door soundlessly behind them.**

**"Ward the door and put up a Silencing Charm," I whispered to George, who complied, making an intricate movement with his wand over the door. Better safe than sorry. When they were both standing expectantly in front of the closet, I put my hands on my and looked sternly at them.**

**"Are you absolutely sure you want to try this? Some people get addicted easier than others, and if you're part of that group, then you will need it. Remember me on the bathroom floor? That's what happens if you get addicted and don't have it. Think wisely." **

**They were silent for a few moments, but I knew not to get my hopes up. They looked up after their short consideration, nodding that they still wanted to go ahead. I sighed, motioning for them to get out of the way. The walked the short distance to the bed and sat down, watching as I opened the closet door and pulled out the materials I had found and used earlier. I set them on the bedside table, lighting the candle and handing them the tourniquets I made from the curtains, which they turned to look at, probably recognizing the fabric. I set the needle out, causing them to gulp and glance at each other. I smirked to myself, laying the bent spoon next to the needle. Last I laid the pre-measured baggies of fine white powder out, standing up straight and looking down at them.**

**"You'll have to transfigure your own needles. I don't share. I don't want you to get... an infection or something," I said, handing them each a long wooden splinter I'd pulled off the bed frame. They stared at them for a moment before pulling out their wands nd muttering and incantation. A second later they were each holding a syringe, holding out from them as is they were scared it'd bite them. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Honestly, if you're scared to hold a needle, how are you going to stick it in your arm?" Both their heads shot up, eyes wide as dinner plates.**

**"What do you mean 'stick it in our arms'?"**

**"Well, duh! How else do you think you shoot up?"**

**"Can't we just smoke it or something?" I looked at Fred for a moment, then gave him a little smack to the side of the head.**

**"How much more dee-duh-dee can you get? Look you're not ready for this. AH!" I cut them off, for they had both opened their mouths in obvious protest. "Listen, think about it for a while and let the adrenaline wear off, then tell me what you think. Okay?" **

**They hesitated for a moment, then nodded reluctantly, standing up.**

**"Maybe you're right, Tori," George said.**

**"I know I am. Get out." They smirked, letting me shoo them towards the door. Fred unwarded it and removed the silencing charm, opening it and slipping silently out. I shut the door behind them, falling lightly against it in relief. Whew, that was close. I pushed off the door, opening my eyes and taking a step towards my borrowed bed. I looked up, almost falling back in surprise.**

**Professor Snape was sitting on my bed.**


	8. Busted and Confused

**"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you-" **

**"That was a very brave thing you did," he rumbled, cutting me off and surprising me. He stepped forward, the candlelight casting flickering shadows onto the his face, making his eyes seem to glitter in a menacing way. I felt a shiver of fear run down my back, though I couldn't explain it. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but it felt weird to me. I was only wearing a beater and a pair of old cotton boxers. I felt vulnerable. He cocked his head to the side."You look like a mouse that's been cornered by a cat." **_**I feel like one**_**, I thought, backing against the door. I tried to find the handle discreetly.**

**"How did you get in here, professor?" I cursed my voice for trembling, giving away my discomfort. I saw him roll his eyes.**

**"I've been in here the whole time. Albus was afraid you'd try to sneak out, so he told me to stay in here with you. Disillusioned, of course. I'm guessing he never thought the Imbecile Twins would do your dirty work for you." **

**"Don't call them that," I said, irritation bubbling inside me. "They're getting high marks in your class, so they can't be that stupid. And why were you disillusioned anyway? You could've just-" I cut myself off a sudden thought struck me. "Wait, if you were in here the whole time... did you watch me change?!" **

**"Of course not!" He said, as if disgusted by the thought. The irritation was punctuated by a stab of hurt. I mentally slapped myself. Of course I'm glad he doesn't want to see me naked. That would be awkward...**

**"But if you were in here the wh-"**

**"I turned around. It's actually very simple. You just turn in the opposite direction of the one you're facing and voila!" He smirked as I glared at him.**

**"I know how to turn around, thank you. Now if you will kindly get the fuck out, I would like to go to sleep." I stepped forward, acting braver than I felt, heading for the bed. He grabbed my arm as I passed him. **

**"Mind your language when you are speaking to me, Miss Lestrange. I can think of a much better use for that mouth than such vulgarity."**

**"Are you ever going to tell me what you mean by that, sir?" I asked, wrenching my arm out of his grasp. Doesn't he know junkies bruise easily? He smirked.**

**"I think it would be better if you figured it out on your own," he said, something in his tone I didn't quite trust. He walked past me and sat down in the small seat in front of the window. He flicked his wand, sending a small, hovering orb of white light into the air above him. He pulled out a book, opening it to a pre-marked page. I stared at him with my hands on my hips for a few moments.**

**"What are you doing? I said get out, not make yourself comfy and read." He smirked, but otherwise ignored me. I sighed, throwing my hands up in exasperation. I got into bed and blew out the candle, rolling over and turning my back on the irritating man behind me. **

**Asshole.**


	9. The Shower Incident

**Someone was shaking my shoulder. I ignored them, of course, opting to play dead instead. They shook harder.**

**"I know you're awake, Viktoria," said the familiar rumble. I groaned, trying to pull the pillow over my head, but only getting it half-way before giving up. I was so freakin' tired I couldn't see straight, not that I tried. Once again, the sunlight obnoxiously invaded my personal space, making me uncomfortably warm on my back and neck.**

**"Leeme 'lone. 'M tired. Goway." I sounded like I was drunk, which was probably the cause for his chuckle. I heard someone clear their throat.**

**"Ahem. Uh, Tori? We, um, well... we need our clothes." I processed this, lifting my head fractionally to squint at Potter and Weasley standing in the door clad in faded pj's. I let my head fall again, being unable to support it for longer than 10 seconds.**

**"Why do I have to get up for that?" My voice was muffled by the gloriously fluffy pillows. **

**"Well, we need to get dressed, and we don't... well, uh, we don't want you... looking." **

**Now I lifted my head. I stared at them incredulously for a moment, then burst into my own brand of maniacal laughter, making them jump.**

**"Potter, why would I possibly want to look at your undeveloped man-junk? Jeezuz, I bet your stalk is still green, honestly." All three of their heads (ahem, on their shoulders) turned pink. "Now, if I thought you had something worth looking at, then you'd have to worry about me sneaking a peak. But now? Pff, in your dreams."**

**I rolled out of bed, keeping my head on the pillow as long as possible before it looked weird. I stood up, straightened my beater and scratched my head, running my hand through the rat's nest that was my hair. I stumbled over to the small mirror on the closet door.**

**"Geez, I didn't know it was possible to wake up with sex-hair without getting laid. I usually don't mind it then." I walked past them and their dumb-struck faces, heading for the tiny bathroom at the top of the stairs. I almost fell down the rickety stairs, but caught myself at the last minute. As I should have expected, after all that hassle, the bathroom door was shut and there was water running. Oh, well.**

**I pushed the door open and walked in, stopping in front of the sink. Percy stuck his soaking face out.**

**"Viktoria! What the devil are you doing in here?!"**

**"Brushing my teeth. Ya' know, you really should lock the door when ya shower. Otherwise, anyone could just walk in." **

**"I demand that you leave at once!"**

**"Yeah? Well I and the rest of the inhabitants of this place demand you take singing lessons!" His face turned beet red, making for an interesting clash with his hair. I picked up a toothbrush and turned on the faucet, squeezing some of the striped goo onto the bristles. **

**"Is that my toothbrush?!" Percy is fun to irritate. I looked at the plastic stick in my hand.**

**"I dunno, I found it on the sink." He looked at me like he'd never seen me before.**

**"That's disgusting!"**

**"So's your pigeon-chest, but you don't here me complaining. Finish shaving your legs or whatever." He looked down at his chest, the ducked back into the shower. After a second, the water shut off, leaving the seam lingering in the air. I wiped off the mirror, starting to brush my teeth. Percy's hand reached out and grabbed the towel from the toilet, pulling into the shower. I spit and rinsed off the brush, running the water to clean out the sink. I tapped the brush against the sink just as the shower curtain was ripped open and Percy stepped out, the towel wrapped around his bony hips. I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Well, thank you for ruining my appetite. I didn't really feel like eating this week anyway."**

**He glared at me, pushing past me into the hall. **

**Oh, this is going to be a fun day.**


	10. Ranting and Raving

As I trotted downstairs in all my unkept glory, I noticed that everyone was very tense and busy. It could have been because Percy was half-naked in the kitchen complaining about me, or it could be something else.

"Watcha doin'?" Said I, as I leaned over Mr. Weasley's shoulder. He jumped, almost upsetting the papers he had so meticulously stacked only moments before.

"Good heavens, Miss Lestrange! What on earth are you wearing?" I glanced down at my self momentarily.

"Beater and boxers. You should get your glasses checked. What's with the documents?" I nodded at the stack of papers behind him. He turned slightly to look at them, his eyes widening in apparent panic.

"Oh, err, nothing! Work stuff, you know. Not important at all." He attempted an innocent smile, which looked horrible fake. I raised my eyebrow and had a great retort on the tip of my tongue, but Snape always ruins my fun. He came down the stairs towing the Dynamic Duo in his wake. He had his wand drawn and a look of concern on his face.

"What's going on? I heard shouting." I rolled my eyes and nodded in the direction of the kitchen, where Percy was still ranting. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Err, it seems Miss Lestrange surprised Percy in the shower this morning." They all looked at me.

"What? I was just brushing my teeth while he happened to be in the shower. You should thank me, ya know. I got him to stop singing." Ron moved his mouth silently, unable to voice his confusion. Percy is fun to irritate, Ron is fun to confuse.

"You interrupted Mr. Weasley in his showering? Isn't that a bit improper?" Snape had his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yes, because I am the epitome of propriety," I said, my voice laden and dripping with sarcasm. Snape smirked. I started heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going now?"

"Shower. Coming?" Everyone's head spun around to look at me. I threw my head back and laughed, swing my hips unnecessarily as I ascended the stairs. George stuck his head out from his from room as I passed.

"Open shower time, is it?" He waggled his eyebrows at me in an unmistakable manner. I grabbed his face and pushed it back in the door, continuing my slinky walk to the shower. I shut the bathroom door and locked it, undressing and turning the water. I waited until it was just right before stepping in and pulling the curtain to.

I'll spare you the gory details.

When the hot water was almost gone, I finally turned it off, wringing out my hair before pulling the curtain open. I dried off and wrapped the towel carefully around me. I looked in the mirror on the way out. Damn. He did bruise my arm. Oh, well. I opened the door and started walking to my borrowed room to get ready for what was sure to be an interesting day. I pulled the door open and shut it behind me, locking it and grabbing the half-empty duffle-bag on the chair next to it. Snape had gone back and gotten my stuff for me that night, something I have yet to thank him for. I unzipped it and stared. Everything was neatly folded and organized. Even my underwear. A slight blush crept up my neck at the thought of Snape handing my thongs and bras, much less folding them. I shook it off, grabbing a pair at random. Oh, good gods, he matched them, too. Ugh, I hate wearing matching underwear. I put the green thong back and grabbed a black one, then got my favorite pair of skinny's and my System of a Down beater. I didn't own any socks, so I just slipped on my converse. I riffled through the bag a bit more. Yesss... He packed my vintage leather half-jacket. I pulled it on, inhaling the glorious scent of cigarette smoke, old liquor, and pretzels. It's amazing what you can find at rummage sales.

I grabbed my brush and make-up from the bag, walking over to the mirror. I ran the brush hopelessly through my wild ebony hair. McGonagall is always up my ass about how messy it is, but I can't do anything about it. Next, I caked on the charcoal eyeliner, black shadow, and mascara. I smudged it so it didn't look so neat, adding a little bit of light purple lip-gloss. I scrutinized my appearance in the mirror, deciding I looked decent enough. Half a second after reaching this decision, someone knocked on the door. I sighed.

I trudged over and opened it to Snape's stoic face. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you clean up nicely. Get your stuff. All of it, we have to go." I cocked my head to the side.

"Go where?" His eyes glinted as his smirk became more pronounced.

"You'll see when we get there."


	11. Upon Arriving

Once I had regained my balance, I rounded on Snape.

"I can Apparate on my own now, you know. I do not need to be grabbed by the scruff of the neck like some common dog!" I rubbed the back of my neck where he had held me.

"I was simply assisting you since you were unaware of where to go."

I was tempted to smack that smug little smirk right off his ugly mug, but seeing as he had his hand in his pocket grasping his wand, I decided this would be a very bad idea.

"Well, I would have known where to go if someone had told me! I'm not a complete idiot, for your information."

"Would you mind keeping it down a bit, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling over to where we were standing. "We don't want to attract too much attention."

I looked around, taking in the small and scruffy patch of grass we were currently stationed on, and the set of ancient looking Muggle apartments it was in front of.

"Why are we in a Muggle neighborhood?"

"You'll see." Snape rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled peice of paper. He thrust it in front of my face.

"Read that. Memorize it. Think of it when we get closer." I squinted at the curly script, making out the words:

'Number 12, Grimmauld Place'

Looked up at Snape, who was staring ahead, a look of distaste on his face. (hehe, it rhymed)

"What does that mean? Num-" His hand covering my mouth cut me off mid word. I licked him.

"Ugh! Gods, that's disgusting!" He wiped his hand off on his robes while Fred and George failed horrifically in their attempts not to crack up. Snape glared at them, which only made it worse. He grabbed my arm.

"Come on," he said, dragging me towards the apartment building in front of us, ignoring my protests and demands that he unhand me at once. I hate being treated like a rag-doll, by anyone, especially men. Plus, he'd already bruised my arm had some difficulty getting my struggling form up the steps, but he somehow managed. He finally released me, making sure I was able to stand upright.

"Remember what you read. Think of it." I raised an eyebrow, but turned to the blank stretch of wall in front of us. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I opened my eyes at the loud grinding noise, taking a step back as the wall split in front of me, revealing a shiny out of place door with a serpent-head knocker. I stared at it stupidly for a moment."Shit." Snape snorted at my expansive vocabulary, raising his fist and knocked. After a moment, there was a clicking and clinking sound, like chains being dragged across a rough concrete floor. This went on for a few seconds, then there was a grinding sound and the door swung open, a familiar face greeting us.

"Professor Lupin!" He jumped as I addressed him, taking a double look at me. He turned to Snape, opening his mouth to speak. Snape cut him off.

"I'll explain when we're inside." He strode in, pushing roughly past Lupin into a long hallway. Lupin looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Viktoria. C'mon in." He stood aside so I could come in, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their offspring minus Percy, and Potter and Granger. They all exchanged brief greetings, whispering conspiratorially instead of speaking normally. Lupin shut the door when everyone was in, locking it securely with a wave of his wand. He smiled at me as he turned around, offering me his arm to escort me down the hall. Okay. Confession time. I've had a crush on Professor Lupin since the first day in his class. He was just so sweet and awkward and cool and funny. The only annoying thing was that he kept trying to get me to talk about my 'feelings'. I don't do therapy. At all. None. Sorry.

We followed the others down a long, thin hallway into what appeared to be the kitchen. There was a huge long table in the centre of the room covered with papers. Lupin released my arm and pulled out his wand. He waved at the documents on the table, vanishing them to some other room. He waved his wand again and the chairs pulled themselves out. He gestured for us to sit down. I sat down in the middle, finding myself instantly surrounded by Fred and George. I rolled my eyes as they smirked, each putting an arm around my thin waist. The resounding thunk of my head hitting the table in exasperation caused them to chuckle.

"What the devil is _she_ doing here?! " I sat bolt upright at the familiar voice, focusing on the long haired man standing in the door way with his wand drawn and aimed at me.

"Hello, Professor Moody." Lupin skirted in between us and Moody growled.

"Alastor, calm down."

"Why is she here? She's liability to us all."

"I don't know why she's here, you'll have to ask Severus. He's the one who brought her."

Moody's eyes (both of them, the blue one having been previously fixed on me) flicked to Lupin.

"Snape's here? Where?" Lupin nodded to the sink where Snape was helping set out ingredients for dinner. Moody limped towards him, his peg-leg thunking on every other step. Snape turned at the sound, setting down the lettuce he was holding and stepping forward to meet him.

"Moody."

"Snape. You mind clueing me in on why _that_ is here?" He jabbed his thumb back at me, and I was sure I heard his eye swivel to glare at me. Moody and I have never been on very good terms. Apparently, I look freakishly like my mother and he gets physically ill when he sees me. That, and the fact I tried to set him on fire last year. Snape smirked.

"_She_ is here because Dumbledore wants her to be here. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with him. I'm just the delivery boy." His eyes flicked to mine for a moment before he turned and went back to unpacking the foodstuffs. Moody's wand hand twitched, but he just turned to glare at me. I shrugged and smiled as innocently as I could. Someone clapped behind us.

I turned my head to see who it was, my eyes widening in shock and surprise.


	12. The Portait Incident

I couldn't speak. Sirius Black was standing five feet from me and no one was doing anything. Fred and George waved at him.

"I don't think I've meet you before. I'm-"

"Sirius Black. I know who you are." He extended his hand, but I didn't take it. He let it down awkwardly.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Viktoria. Viktoria Lestrange." He exhaled sharply.

"Lestrange?" His head swiveled from Snape to Lupin to Mrs. Weasley, who were both quite calm despite themselves. He looked at Fred and George's arms around my waist, stared at me for a moment, then relaxed. I heard someone sigh in relief in the background, but didn't turn to see who it was. Black smiled.

"Well, I guess that makes us cousins. Welcome to the family." I stared at him for a long moment. He was wearing dirty old flannel shirt and jeans, his hair and beard were uncombed and natty, and it looked like he hadn't bathed in a week. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, cuz'."

******************************************

"Need any help with dinner, Mrs. Weasley?" Her grateful look turned to hesitance when she saw who was offering.

"Ah, no dear, that's quite alright. Go along now. Professor Lupin said he wanted to speak with you in the upstairs drawing room. It's the third door on the left." She made shooing gestures toward me until I was out of the kitchen.

"Fine, be that way," I said to myself. I knew she didn't trust me not to spit in the food, but she didn't have to be so pushy.

I walked down the narrow hallway towards the stairs, stumbling over an old umbrella stand.

Suddenly the large dusty curtain next to me on the wall flew open, a horrible screeching coming from behind it. I clapped my hands over my ears and looked to see what was making the horrible noise. A woman sat in a chair, wearing a black dress and screaming her head off. I could make out a few words like 'Mudblood' 'dog' 'filth' and 'vermin'. She was apparently upset by the fact they were in her house. When she caught sight of me, she pointed a finger and screamed louder, looking for all the world like an over-grown and dying chicken. s the noise built up, so did my irritation. When I couldn't take it any more, I uncovered my ears, took and a deep breath, and started screaming back.

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD CRONE! JEZUZ, ARE YOU _TRYNG_ TO MAKE ME GO DEAF?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! JUST SHUT UP!!!" I think the most surprising part is that she did. When I looked at her, she was staring at me with some sort of horrified fascination on her face.

"B-Bellatrix?" I felt the air leave my lungs with explosive force, causing me to take a step back and lean against the wall.

"You- you knew my mother?" She sat up straighter and brought a hand to her chest in surprise.

"You're Viktoria? Bella's little girl?" I nodded numbly. She smiled sadly and her eyes welled with tears.

"It's so good to see you again. You wouldn't remember me, you were just a little thing at the time and I... well, I was alive. I'm your Aunt Walburga, your Grandfather Cygnus' older sister. Oh, look at you! You're all grown up now! You look so like your dear mother, you know. I expect you hear that alot. You're both such pretty girls. Where were you off to just now?"

"Uh, the upstairs drawing room."

"Why in heaven's name would you be going up there?"

"I, uh, forgot my book and school papers."

"Oh. Hmm, your mother like to study up there too when she was your age. She used to spend a week every summer here since she was five. Well run along then. Would you mind pulling the curtain to on your way?" She gestured at the ratty cloth hanging around the frame.

"Oh, uh, sure. It was nice meeting you."

"And you, dear. Come visit me often. It gets so lonely behind here."

"I'll try", I said, gently pulling the curtain closed over her portrait. I stepped back and slumped against the wall. Damn.

After a few minutes of recuperation, I finally started to make my way up the stairs to the drawing room. The door was closed when I reached it, so I knocked. I heard some one say 'come in', so I did.


	13. Photographic Memory

Professor Lupin was sitting on the threadbare sofa in the middle of the of the room, the coffee table in front him was covered in papers, photographs by the look of them. He looked up as I came in, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Viktoria. Glad you found the room okay. Come here," he said, patting the seat next to him. "I found something you might be interested in."

I walked over and sat next to him, glancing at the moving black and white photos he was surrounded by. My breath caught in my throat as I came across one with a dark-haired woman holding a baby in her arms. I reached forward, hesitating slightly before picking it up. The baby reached up and pulled the woman's wild black hair, the woman laughing and gently untangling the meaty little hand. _My_ meaty little hand.

"Mom." My cracking voice was almost a whisper. I turned the picture over, looking at the date and reading the inscription.

_December 13, 1990_

_Viktoria pulling my hair (again) _

The handwriting was identical to mine down to the curl of the _g._ Spiky and a little hard to read without squinting. My mother's handwriting.

"I found a whole box of pictures of her, and a few of you. If you don't mind me saying, you were a very adorable baby." Lupin passed me a messy stack of photos. On the top was the standard black-mail picture of baby me naked in the bathtub. He chuckled as I blushed, grabbing the picture and stuffing it under one of the ratty pillows. I snatched the other pictures from him so he couldn't embarrass me anymore. I flipped through them , giggling occasionally at some of them. There was one of me and Narcissa Malfoy. She was cooing over me, playing with my hair and tickling me. There was a series of pictures with just me and mom, some when I was obviously only a few weeks old and others when I looked to be a year or older. I flipped one picture to the bottom of the pile, the new one on the top making me stop and stare.

It was Snape.

He was holding me out at arms length as if he was scared I might explode or something. My mother was in the edge of the photo, laughing her head off. She said something and Snape glared at her, gingerly setting me in his lap. He stared at me for a moment, then I reached up and pulled his hair, causing him to wince. Mom laughed harder. Then the picture re-set itself. And I cracked up.

"What did you find?" Lupin leaned over to get a better look at the photo. I was laughing too hard to speak coherently, so I just passed the picture to him. He watched it in silence, then burst out laughing at the end of it. I had tears streaming down my face by this point, unable to comprehend why it was so utterly hilarious to me. My maniacal laughter filled the dusty room, mixing with Lupin's soft, normal sounding tenor. I had almost calmed down when I caught sight of it again, which set me off. Neither of us even heard the door open.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Snape's face peered through the door, watching us crack up on the couch, surrounded by old photos. We calmed down as he came in, trying to cover up the picture. His eyes were too sharp for that, though.

"What is that?" Lupin and I glanced at each other, giggling as he passed the picture to him. He looked at it suspiciously before taking it. His eyebrow raised as he watched it, the corners of his mouth twitching in an effort not to smile. He managed to control it by turning into a smirk, but I could tell he was holding back. He passed the picture back to me, his eyes sparkling with controlled mirth.

"I remember when that picture was taken. You were a hair-puller, as you can see. Where did you find all these?" He cleared off the seat and sat down, picking up a few photos.

"I found them in a box in the bottom drawer of the desk," Lupin said. "It's a good thing Sirius didn't find them, or he would have thrown them out. I thought Viktoria might like some pictures of her mother, other than the newspaper clippings I mean."

He picked up another small stack, sorting through them. I grabbed a few, watching myself go from newborn to toddler. They took her away when I was 3 years old, so there is a pretty extensive library of me growing up. There were pictures of me in the arms of Death Eater after Death Eater, all smiling and laughing as I tugged on their hair and screamed as they tickled me. My mother looked so happy and alive, nothing like the screaming pictures if her in the Daily Prophet, wrapped in chains and surrounded by grim-faced Ministry guards. She looked...sane. Huh, complete opposite of me.


	14. Moving Along

I pulled the pillow over my head, trying to block out the horrible pounding coming from the other side of the door. It muffled it a little, but not enough that I could go back to sleep. I squinted through the darkness at the little bedside table, reaching over and locating my digital watch. I pushed the little button on the side that made it light up, groaning as I was blinded by the dim greenish light. The flashing numbers told me it was 8:27. Waaay too early to be awake on a Sunday... wait... yesterday was Sunday, so that means...

I sat bolt upright, the pillow flying off my head and hitting the floor with an audible thump. I scrambled to turn on the light, pulling on some sweatpants and a beater to answer to door. I could now tell it was Mrs. Weasley screaming at me to wake up.

"I'm coming, just a sec!" I flung myself at the door, catching the knob for support and wrenching it open. She had her arm raised as if she was getting ready to knock again. She took in my appearance, her face getting redder and redder.

"Viktoria, we have to go! And you're not even dressed! Go on, get ready, and hurry up!" She shooed me back into my room and bustled down the hall, no doubt to attempt tp rouse the twins. I shut the door.

It had been two weeks since Lupin had shown me the photos of my mother and me. The time had gone by surprisingly fast, and now it was the first of September, time to go back to school. Potter's hearing at the Ministry had come and gone, Professor McGonagall had dropped in a few times, nearly having a coronary when she saw me the first time. Sirius had proved to be increasingly irritating, always comparing me (negatively) to my mother and insulting Snape with rude nick-names and comments on his hygiene. Snape didn't come around very often, and I can guess why, but when he does he usually has Sirius' face turning purple within five minutes. It's rather amusing to watch, actually. Lupin vanished for a few days last week, no question as to why.

Lycanthropy's a bitch.

I rummaged through my already-packed trunk, having forgotten to set out clothes last night before passing out in the chair. Come to think of it, I can't even remember getting in bed. Huh...

I found what I was looking for: black thong, red bra, green beater, faded black skinny's, and a purple Happy Bunny hoodie that says "your anger makes me happy" on the front. I quickly got dressed, pulling on my dingy red flats that I'd had since fifth year. I dislike socks, so I don't wear them. I ran to the bathroom down the hall and applied the standard charcoal eyeliner, smudging it before adding some scarlet mascara. I love Hot Topic ;)

After dragging my 5-ton suitcase down the stairs into the little hall by the door, Mrs. Black screaming about filth and vermin, pausing only to tell me good morning. They finally got the curtain closed after a while, sparing us all further insult by portrait. Who knew an old lady like that would have such a mouth on her.

When they eventually got us all herded into the hall, it was time to go. Sirius turned into a dog (why doesn't this surprise me?) and started stalking Potter. He growled at Snape, who glared at him. Funniest thing I ever saw, I swear.

"Alright everyone, off we go," Lupin said, opening the door and grabbing a bag. Everyone followed his lead, picking up bags regardless of ownership, and hauling them outside and down the short flight of steps. Snape tried to pick up my bag for me, but I smacked his hand away, much to Fred and Georges amusement and his met us at the street corner, disguised as an older woman with iron-gray curls and a tweed jacket. She winked at me. Lupin threw out his arm. And a huge purple bus appeared five inches from me, making me jump back in shock. Naturally, my foot caught on the heel of my other foot, unbalancing me and making me pin-wheel my arms to stay on my feet. It didn't really help. I knew I was going to fall a second before I did, and get horrible bruised in the process, but right when I should have gone down, I realized something. I didn't.

George had grabbed me under the arms, preventing what would have been painfull, not to mention humiliating.

"Careful, Tori. No one wants you to end up in a compromising position." The waggling of his eyebrows completely disagreed with his words. I rolled my eyes, freeing myself from his arms.

"Oh, no, no one wants that at all. Especially not you, George." He pouted his lips slightly in a 'kissy' gesture. I stuck my tongue out at him. His eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. I smacked my head into my hand, knowing what he had to be thinking right now.

"Oi, you need a ride or wha'? We ain't got all day, ya kno', right Ern'?"


	15. Of Bus Rides And Vomit

After a long and rather uncomfortable ride on the purple Night Bus, we arrived at Kings Cross Station, all a little nauseous. Some lady puked on the third floor and stunk up the whole bus about half-way through the trip. Thank gods I had a window unloaded our trunks, stumbling off the bus, trying to get away from the noxious stench. Coughing and fanning our noses we proceeded into Kings Cross Station. Fred and George faked blindness so they would let Sirius in, under the guise of seeing eye dog. I think Snape and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones who didn't crack up as soon as we were out of earshot. The best part was when Fred actually walked into the wall.

One at a time, we ran through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4, stepping into the fog and steam created by the massive scarlet train in front of us. Snape and I had to stand apart from the others so none of the students or parents in Slytherin would get suspicious. The others loaded up their trunks a few cars down from us, staying as far away as possible. Snape eventually had to load my trunk for me after watching me struggle for a few minutes. I glared at him, which seemed to amuse him for some reason. We climbed into the nearest passenger car, walking down the tiny aisle in search of an empty compartment.

"I'll find you later before we get to Hogwarts. Do you mind if I leave you alone?" he asked. I glared at him.

"I'm not an infant. I can stand to be alone for more than five minutes." He smirked.

"Just checking. Find me if you need anything," he said before stalking off in his signature billow of robes. My head was instantly filled with the Batman theme song, causing me to crack up and frighten a couple of first years who looked like they were about to piss themselves at any given moment. I kinda felt sorry for them for a moment, but I got over it. After all, these were the little jerks who were going to be pissing me off for the rest of the year with their stuttering, stammering, and fainting. *sigh*

I found an empty compartment and slid in before anyone else could claim it. I shut the door and drew the blinds on it, walking across the small space and cracking open the small window. I took a deep breath of the smoky London air, memorizing the scent of road tar, soot, garbage, and people. I know it doesn't sound that great, but I love it. Especially when it rains. The fresh, cool smell of rain mixing with oil stains on the road and the exhaled breath of hundreds of thousands is like heaven to me. I think I want to haunt London when I die.

I looked out at the people waving idiotically on the platform, shouting 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous' to their children, brothers, sisters, grandchildren. Some people brought their whole damn family when they go back to school. Pointless, if you ask me. Which is why most people don't. I realized as I stood there looking out at the crowds of smiling people, that no one had told me they loved me since I was 3. My mother was the last person to tell me that.

I jerked away from the window, slamming it and sitting down hard on the plush red seats. I ripped open the small bag I had brought on with me, rummaging through it and tangling the carefully wrapped cords of my iPod. I felt the rough edge of torn paper and sighed in relief. I pulled out the worn, faded, creased photograph of my mother that I always kept with me. It was the only picture I'd had (besides newspaper clippings) until Lupin found the box. She looked like she was about 19, her face smooth and shining with youth and happiness. The wild black hair I'd inherited from her hung down her back and to her hips like mine. Her over-large green eyes, something else I inherited, were sparkling with laughter and love. Rodolphus held the camera, laughing along with her. This picture was taken before things got complicated. I can tell because she is wearing short sleeves and I can see no Dark Mark blemishing her ivory skin. She was happy.I stared at that picture for a long time, so long I forgot what time it was. I was so absorbed in her youthful-happy-beauty that I barely felt the train jerk away from the platform, signaling my return to the only place I could truly call home. Hogwarts.


	16. Is The Train On Fire?

I was half asleep when I heard the door of the compartment squeaking open. I reluctantly opened one of my eyes, glaring at the intruder who had disrupted my slumber.

"Professor, is the train on fire?"

My question caught him off guard.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Is. The. Train. On. Fire?"

"Err, no, I don't believe it is."

"Is the Dark Lord following us?"

"No."

"Is there any form of emergency at all?"

"No, there is not."

"Then why, for the love of all that is holy to you, have you disturbed me?"

He glared at me, clearly miffed by my superior sarcasm (or so I tell myself).

"The train will be stopping in Hogsmead Station in about fifteen minutes. You are obviously unprepared, so I thought I would warn you. You'd best change into your robes beforehand. C'mon, get up."

"Fine, fine. Geez, leeme 'lone," I groused, sitting up and stretching luxuriously. I attempted to flatten the mess I knew my hair was, succeeding in nothing but worse tangles. I rubbed my eyes and stood, opening my trunk and pulling out the rumpled school robes I had carelessly wadded in there this morning. I shook them out and turned around, meeting Snape's eye and staring. I cleared my throat.

"What?" he said, obviously not getting the hint. Then that brilliant look of dawning comprehension crossed his face, making me smirk in spite of myself. "Ahem, sorry." I could have sworn I saw a slight blush as he opened the compartment door and stepped out. "I'll be right here when you're finished," he said, sliding the door shut.

I slid my robes on over my clothes, not even bothering to change. I only kicked Snape out to make him feel uncomfortable. Students usually wear their uniform under their robes, but I prefer jeans and a beater. Much more comfy and flattering than a gray, knee-length skirt and a dress shirt. I don't mind the knee-socks though. Those are kinda comfy.

I knocked on the door, signaling Snape that I was done. He slid the door open hesitantly, stepping inside and taking a seat opposite me. I almost laughed at how distinctly uncomfortable he looked, but decided that that would be a horrible mistake. I cleared my throat.

"Was there some other reason that you so rudely awakened me?"

"By my reckoning, you were quite overdue for a rude awakening." I smirked at his play-on-words. "I came in to make sure you weren't... uh..."

"Shooting up?" I offered helpfully.

"Yes. Have you today?"

I sighed, trying to act as though the whole thing bored me terribly. Not that hard to do actually.

"Just this morning, but not on the train. I was asleep until you came in, in all your bat-like glory."

"I beg your pardon?" He looked confused.

"You do realize that cloak makes you look like an oversize, irritated bat, don't you? Honestly, even McGonagall thinks so."

He was about to reply with something sarcastic when the train started slowing down. It rumbled to a stop a few seconds later and the train was suddenly filled with the sounds of people sliding open compartment doors and talking to their friends over other people talking to their friends. I stood up and started getting my trunk down so I could put my iPod back.

"Just leave it," Snape said. "Dumbledore wants to see you after the Feast. The password is 'Blood Pops'."

And then he was gone and I was alone in the compartment, just minutes away from beginning my 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	17. The Hazards of Inbreeding Umbridge

The Feast was delicious as always. I sat at the end of the table, out of everyone's way. Sometimes in sit in the middle so people scrunch together so as not to get to close to me. There's about a 2 foot gap between me and the nearest person. Ah, good times.

The Bloody Baron hovered a few feet away from in the dark corner, watching me eat ruefully. We were on pretty good terms with each other, thanks to the agreement we worked out in 3rd year: he doesn't come floating through my wall in the middle of the night and I don't tell the first years that he's really covered in cherry juice and is actually very nice once you get to know him.

Right now, he was glaring up at the staff table, a muscle twitching in his transparent jaw. I glanced up to see what had disgusted him so.

A large, middle-aged woman sat next to Professor McGonagall, who looked like she was having trouble not throwing up. The unknown lady was encased in a horribly frilly set of pink robes, very unflattering to her. Her graying brown hair was short and up, staying no doubt by magic. She had a wide, slack mouth and huge bulgy eyes, which were roaming the crowded Great Hall with mild revulsion. I leaned over and motioned to the Baron to come closer. He floated over dutifully.

"Who the hell is that lady?" I whispered to him. Some of my fellow Slytherins glanced over to see who I was addressing, then quickly looked away when they saw who it was. The Baron glared at them for a moment to ensure they weren't (and wouldn't) eavesdrop on us.

"That would be _Professor_ Delores Umbridge," he said disdainfully. "Your new _Ministry Appointed_ DADA teacher."

" 'Ministry Appointed'? Don't tell me Fudge is trying to take over Hogwarts, too."He gave me a dark look. I sighed angrily and threw my biscuit at my plate.

"Idiotic fool can't tell his ass from his elbow. How the deuce did he get to be Minister anyway?"

The Baron opened his ghostly mouth, about to tell me something that I probably would have found very interesting, when Dumbledore held up his goblet and tapped it delicately with his fork. The Baron held his finger up to his lips and floated back to his corner. The toad-lady stood up. I couldn't tell at first because she's so bloody she opened her mouth and spoke I was too stunned to think of anything caustic to say. She had the highest, grisliest, fluttery-est voice I had ever heard. It was so unexpected I almost forgot to breathe, gasping for air when my lungs began protesting in earnest. What she was saying was even worse than the voice she was saying it in. A bunch of nonsense about 'pruning practices' and some more bull that I didn't even bother to pay attention to. All I kept hearing in my mind was "_the ministry is going to take over your school and there's nothing you can do about it."_

When she finally shut up about it all, McGonagall's mouth was so thin I could barely see it. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their merry twinkle that so annoyed me. Snape's dark eyes were narrowed as he surveyed the little toad-lady. The hall was totally silent, and remained silent until Dumbledore's unenthusiastic claps broke the ice. No one joined him.

And then there was pudding. Glorious pudding of every color and flavor in massive silver dishes in front of us. Towering cakes and ice creams were spaced strategically along the table. I grabbed a tray of rocky-road with one hand and a vat vanilla pudding with the other, scooping generous helping onto my now spotless plate. Gods bless the house elves.

When everyone was clutching their stomachs and groaning from the agony of over-eating, the plates of pudding and cakes and ice cream were finally cleared away. The prefects were instructed to lead their charges to the dormitories and did so half-heartedly, all so full and tired they had pretty much lost interest. I had almost forgotten about going to see Dumbledore, but as I was exiting the hall and heading for the stairs that lead to the dungeons, a large, pale hand closed upon my upper arm, steering me towards the great marble stair-case.

"Did you really think you'd get off that easy?"

I recognized the smooth, deep voice immediately.

"Can't I just speak to him in the morning?" I whined, trying to shake off his vice-like grip. He just tightened it, ignoring my wince.

"No, you cannot, because the conversation concerns your sleeping quarters, and unless you wish to sleep out in the passageway and feel the wrath of Filch, I suggest you stop struggling and come with me."

" '_Wrath of Filch''_?" I asked mockingly. Snape smirked.

"That's what we called it when I was at school," he said, smiling to himself at the memory.

"Filch worked here when you were at school??? Damn, he must be old."

It took Snape a moment to realize that I had just insulted him. He gave me his infamous death-glare, which I had become immune to over the years, considering how many times he had fixed me with it. I smiled innocently up at him. He just snorted and walked faster, gripping my arm tighter than ever.

"Hey, hasn't anyone told you that junkies bruise easily? I'm gonna have a big purple ring around my arm in the morning unless you loosen up a little." He gave me a dirty look, but released my arm none the less. Not out of sympathy, however, but because we had just arrived in front of the ornate wooden doors that led into Dumbledore's office.

"Blood Pops."


	18. The Office Incident

I gave him a WTF? look, which he ignored. It turns out this was the password to Dumbledore's office. I could tell, because the enormous stone gargoyle leapt out of the way revealing yet another set of stairs. They spiraled upward, much like a Muggle escalator, only winding. Dumbledore may be a meddling old coot, but I have to admit that he's got style.

Snape shoved me unceremoniously onto the staircase, stepping in behind me. I purposely "lost my balance" and stumbled into him, elbowing him in the ribs for good measure.

"Oops."

He just glared at me.

The staircase stopped at yet another set of ornate wooden doors an, yet again, Snape shoved me onto the landing, bumping into me as he passed to the doors. He raised his hand and knocked twice, not waiting for a reply as he wrenched open the door. I poked my tongue at him as he stood by to let me pass. I could swear I saw his hand twitch towards his wand.

"Ah, Viktoria!"

My head jerked up at Dumbledore's voice. He was standing next to Fawkes the Phoenix, who was perched on his stand with, I swear, a disdainful expression on his little bird-face. It was then I noticed that there was someone else in the office besides Dumbledore. Someone I really didn't want to see.

"Viktoria, allow me to introduce you to Madam Umbridge. She will be your DADA teacher this year. Madam Umbridge, this is Viktoria Lestrange, a seventh year Slytherin."

"I'm sorry," her high, girlish voice sent chills down my spine. I had always been good at reading people, and she was no good. "Do forgive me," she continued. "But did you say Lestrange?"

Here we go.

"Yeah, my name is Lestrange."

"No relation to the murderous Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange?"

I bristled at her comment, but kept my cool.

"Her only daughter," I said through clenched teeth. Snape tensed and stepped closer, obviously preparing to restrain me should the need arise.

"I see." Umbridge concluded. "Now that you mention it, I believe I do a resemblance."

Huh, really? All my life I've been told I'm the 'spitting-image' of my Mother. Yeah, I guess I kinda do "resemble" her.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, clearly able to sense the tension in the air.

"Well, no Madam Umbridge, if you don't mind, I have some personal business to discuss with Miss Lestrange. Perhaps we can continue our lovely discussion tomorrow. Goodnight."

Despite Umbridge's protests, Dumbledore somehow managed to get her out the door with minimal fuss. Snape simply looked on, smirking. Great useless thing.

"Now," Dumbledore began once he was reseated behind his desk. "The reason I have asked you up here, Viktoria, is to discuss your sleeping arrangement, as Severus has probably already told you, yes?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now, I have a private room set up for you to stay in so that you may continue your, ah, habit in secret. If you wish to stay in the dorm, then you may, but the offer will be available to you all year. I'll give you some time to think ab-"

"I'll take it."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I thought you would. It's still down in the dungeons, so you won't haveto get used to an entirely new surrounding. I've already taken the liberty of having your things transferred down there in anticipation of your response. Severus," he said, looking behind me. Snape stepped forward to hover uncomfortably over me. I know he did it on purpose, the thug.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Was he trying not to laugh??? I glanced up at him, but his face was as smooth and impassive as always. He ignored me.

"Please show Miss Lestrange to her new room. You know which one it is, I trust?"

"Of course. Come along."

He roughly pulled my chair out, nearly making me fall on my arse. I grabbed his sleeve to pull my self up, making him stumble.

"Oops. Shall we go?"


	19. Bunnies

Author would like to say that anything enclosed in '*******' does not belong to me. I take no credit for it. It belongs to Susannah Redelfs and, once again, does NOT belong to me. Please don't sue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, long chappie this time J

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seriously got your own room?" Callie asked me at breakfast the next morning. Callie was short for Calista, which she hates, and she is one of the few people in the school who will be seen speaking to me in public.

I nodded enthusiastically through my mouthful of bacon. Yes, I was actually eating. Snape had cut a deal with me last night: every meal I attend and eat something, he'll give me back a little more of the smack Fred and George had bought me. I agreed.

"You bitch."

"Shut up, whore. You can stay with me anytime. Jeezuz."

Yes, this how I talk to my only friend. So far she hasn't complained, so I keep it up.

"It even has a fireplace," I added, satisfied when her turquoise eyes narrowed to hateful, jealous slits.

"I'm going to murder you and steal your skin and pretend to be you so I can get that room."

"You've seen 'Silence of the Lambs' too many times, Reg."

"I know. I like it."

"And people call me a freak," I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. She reached across the table and stole what was left of my bacon, shoving it into her mouth before I could grab it back. I grabbed her French-toast and proceeded to do the same. Chaos ensued.

Eventually, after the teachers had pulled us apart and put us in detention for a week, we walked to class arm-in-arm, laughing hysterically. We had first period together, so of course, that class ended with vast point loss. Whatever.

"See ya at lunch, Cal."

"Later Tori."

We parted ways as she headed towards Divination and I towards Advanced Potions.

Yes, I am in Advanced Potions because I am jut that awesome. Be jealous.

The queue outside the door was minimal to say the least. But that was to be expected. Snape barely let me in, and I'm at the top of my class with damn near perfect marks. The only reason they're not perfect is because he is a douche and gets physical pleasure from crushing peoples dreams.

I told him that in class once. He got angry.

Due to the small amount of students in the class, all the Houses were taught in the same session, as opposed to only 2 Houses per class. This class consisted of Ravenclaws (5), Slytherins (3), Gryffindor (2), and one very astonished looking Hufflepuff. No one really knows how he got in, so we mostly ignored him.

The door to the classroom as flung open by one very smug looking "Professor" Umbridge, who nodded her head to us before walking down the passage. I shuddered as she past me. Something cold radiated off her made my skin crawl. The goose-bumps remained for a while even after she was gone.

Professor Snape appeared in the doorway, his hands clenched at his sides and a muscle twitching in his jaw. He stiffly raised his arm and pointing into the classroom.

"In. All of you."

I hadn't heard him this angry since Potter rescued Sirius Black from the Dementors a few years ago. It was a little scary, to be honest.

We all sat at the individual desks set out for us with equipment on them. I tried to sit in back, but Snape pulled my chair away and indicated to the seat directly in front of his desk. I would have protested if I didn't think he might murder me. I sat down quietly.

Snape billowed his way to the front of the class, turning sharply to face us. He flicked his wand and out books flipped open to page 279 rather rapidly, startling a few of my classmates. I peered down at the content of the page.

****************************************************************

_***Number of Doses:**__ 3_

_**Type: **__M, Contact, Neurotoxin _

_**Onset:**__ 1 to 4 minutes _

_**Damage/Result:**__ 20 fail, 5 save _

_**Frequency of Active Ingredient: **__Rare _

_**Cost Per Dose:**__ 175 gp in Underdark, as much as 800 elsewhere_

_This rare poison is taken from the toxin sacs of the uncommon *dakhree* fish that swims in certain Underdark lakes. The brewer must remove the sacs with gloves on his hands if he wishes to avoid being poisoned himself. The sacs are located all over the fish's six-inch body, and are tiny, requiring a steady hand and delicacy to remove effectively, hence the rarity. The dakhree fish hunts by rubbing against its prey, releasing the toxin onto its victim. On most fish, the effect is instantaneous, though humanoids take longer. At the time of onset, the poison causes the victim to convulse as the potent substance attacks his nervous system. The victim begins grand mal seizures and suffers spinal damage, his back arching and twisting violently as his body jerks involuntarily. If the poison is not neutralized before it has run it's course, the victim will require a cure serious wounds spell to recover from the nervous system damage: bed rest alone is not sufficient to cure him of the debilitating aftereffects.*_

****************************************************************

I looked back up at Snape expectantly.

"Today, you will be brewing an antidote to this poison. I have harvested the necessary ingredients , which are in the covered tray on your desks. Do not uncover the trays until I have given you permission, Miss Lestrange."

I hastily dropped the cloth back onto to the tray and looked at my shoes. Snape glared at me for a moment more, then continued with his instructions.

"Once you have brewed the antidotes, we are going to test them. Take care in your brewing."

He walked back to his personal supply closet and pulled out a cart with what appeared to be a covered box on it. Shuffling sounds came from beneath the blanket. The class leaned forward apprehensively. Snape ripped away the cloth.

"Bunnies!!!"

Everyone turned to stare at the Hufflepuff boy, who's whole head was not pink with embarrassment. He shrank back in his chair, obviously trying to disappear into the wood.

"Yes, Mr. Sedgwick. Bunnies."

Snape turned back to the rest of the class.

"As I said, we are going to test you antidotes. On the bunnies. There will be no point loss for brewing incorrectly, however you will have to live the rest of your life knowing that you killed a perfectly innocent and unsuspecting little bunny because you were too incompetent to follow directions. The instructions can be found on page 281. Yes, Miss Walden?"

One of the Gryffindors stood up in the back, her lower lip trembling.

"Professor, how can you possibly use rabbits as test subjects for a potion so serious as this? It's animal cruelty and emotionally damaging! How could you?"

Snape cocked his head slightly to the side as he looked at her.

"I thought it might give you more incentive to succeed. You have one hour. Begin."

He billowed over to his desk and sat down behind it, pulling a stack of papers towards him and reading through them. He looked up at us after a moment, not hearing us doing any work.

"Did I not make myself clear? Get to work now or I'll only give you half an hour!"

We scrambled for books, ingredients, and supplies.

The hour was up. Snape was walking around inspecting the potions, his face blank and expressionless. Everyone was fidgeting, including myself. Even the other Slytherins. No one wanted to be the one who killed bunny.

Snape finally came around to my potion and carefully ladled some out and poured it back in, examining the consistency and color of it. It was a smoky gray color with little hints and wisps of blue in it. I thought it looked very pretty, but I knew that pretty wouldn't save the bunnies. It needed to work.

He started calling us up, one by one to test out potions. There were 11 bunnies in the cage, one for each. The first one to test his antidote was one of the Ravenclaws. Snape instructed him to collect a small phial and bring it up to the front of the room, which he did, hands trembling nervously.

He held the phial carefully as he stood next to Snape, who picked up a gray and brown spotted rabbit and fed it two drops of a slimy, whitish substance. He set it down on the table and we waited.

The bunny twitched once. Then again. And again. Soon it was spasming and twitching with alarming force. It didn't seem to be able to control it's limbs.

Snape turned to the boy, who was watching with a horrified look on his face. He handed Snape the phial, and he gently grabbed the bunny, putting the phial up to it's mouth and tipping some of the potion down it's throat.

We waited.

After a few seconds, the twitching seemed to decrease, becoming less and less. After a full minute, the bunny had stopped twitching completely and was now panting heavily on the desk. Snape turned to the boy.

"Congratulations, Mr. Silva. You didn't kill the bunny."

This occurred with every student. The bunny would twitch for a while, Snape would give it the antidote and then it would be fine. When it was my turn, he waited a little longer to give it the antidote, but it didn't matter, because it kicked in faster than the other's.

He last person to go up was the Hufflepuff boy. He was trembling so bad he nearly dropped the phial, but he managed. Snape poisoned the bunny and waited, then gave it a few seconds before feeding it the antidote. We all held out breathe.

The bunny lived.


	20. Confrontations

For the next week and a half, all anyone was talking about was Snape and the bunnies. The Hufflepuffs were positively mortified that someone could do something so horrible. What if the antidote hadn't worked? The poor bunnies…

Professors McGonagall and Sprout were furious. Flitwick remained oddly silent throughout the whole debate at the next staff meeting. Madame Hooch couldn't seem to care less about the damn rabbits. If someone were to walk in at any given moment, they would probably see Snape sulking in a high-backed armchair while McGonagall and Sprout stood over him and shouted, waving their hands in a rather mad fashion. Umbridge sat in the corner, scribbling on a clipboard, documenting every little word and no doubt twisting it to her advantage. Hag.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Viktoria! Open this door this instant or I'll blast it off!"

I pulled the pillow over my head and snuggled deeper into the warm comforter and blankets. He couldn't blast the door down if he had an army of trolls. Not with all the wards I placed on it. Though, in hindsight, I should have sound-proofed it.

BANG BANG BANG

BOOM

I sat bolt upright, still covered in blankets. My door lay on the floor and Snape stood panting in the place where it used to be. So much for my troll-proof wards.

"Now what did my poor little door ever do to you?"

He gave me his darkest, most terrifying death-glare, which naturally had no effect.

"I have been out there pounding on the door for close to 15 minutes, fearing that you had over-dosed or something, and I come in here and find you curled up under the covers, sleeping away. Why- and I repeat- _why_ didn't you answer me?"

I shrugged.

"I was sleepy."

Snape stared incredulously at me for several long moments. I made a face at him and flopped back onto my pillow, gathering the covers around me again and forming a little warm, snuggly cocoon. Hmm, so warm…

I heard Snape stomping out and opened one eye cautiously. He walked out through the vacant doorway, leaving my door lying on the cold stones of the floor. I sighed, reaching a hand out and groping for my wand on the nightstand beside me. Once I had hold of it, I gave it a sharp flick and jabbed it outward. The door flew up and righted itself, reattaching itself to the hinges. I smirked, satisfied with myself, and put my wand back, reaching under the covers and untying the tourniquet from my arm. That was a close one… Good thing it's Saturday.

As I walked into the courtyard, I was greeted by clapping from Fred and George, who detached themselves from their little group of friends and walked over to me.

"Congratulations, Tori! You've gotten yourself up and dressed just before noon! And your shoes even match! Oh, we're so proud, aren't we, Fred?"

"That we are, George. That we are. They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Oh, shaddup," I grumbled. "Looks like your little fan crowd is missing you over there. Go bother them for a while."

"Naw, they can survive without us. Besides, we like you better."

They grinned, their faces and eerie mirror of each other. I rolled my eyes.

"And why is that? I'm the spawn of evil, remember? Why do even talk to me?"

"Well, we probably wouldn't if you weren't so pretty and charming."

"That's true. We'd find it easier to hate you if you were ugly."

"But you're not."

"So we hit on you instead of hate on you."

"Did we mention you're pretty?"

I snorted back my laughter. They both looked so… goofy, with those perpetual grins on their faces, talking about how pretty I am. It's true, but it's still kind of embarrassing.

"Why Tori, do I detect a blush on thyne fair cheeks?"

"You guys are freaks. Oops, here comes your little fan group."

They looked over towards their friends, who were now striding towards us, arms crossed. They didn't look too happy.

"Oh dear," the twins said in unison, closing ranks around me, one arm from each around my shoulders. They're faces were set in a stony expression and they're eyes were cold. All I could think was that some serious drama would be going down here. Angelina, Alicia, and Lee drew closer, obviously confused.

"Oi, Fred, what's going on? Is she bothering you?" Lee asked.

"Nope," Fred said, tightening his grip on my shoulder as I tried to slip away. "What would make you think that, Lee?"

"I dunno, just can't think of any other reason someone would want to talk to _that._"

They all laughed as if he'd just said something incredibly clever. The retort flew out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"I must be mistaken, but I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be kind and noble."

They stopped laughing abruptly, glaring coldly at me. Angelina looked at Fred.

"Are you just gonna let her talk like that?"

He shrugged.

"That was kind of the plan."

"Is there a problem with that?" George asked, gripping my shoulder much tighter than was necessary. I winced in spite of myself. The three Gryffindorks looked at us, all huddled together.

"C'mon," Alicia said, turning slightly and grabbing Lee's arm. They gave us one last glare, then walked away.

I finally exhaled.


	21. Cause and Effect

All was calm and peaceful at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was Saturday, one week before Halloween, and decorations were already being put in place. Swarms of enchanted bats swooped about the castle, much to the irritation of Mr. Filch, who could frequently be found chasing the creatures about with a mop. Floating jack-o'-lanterns bobbed high above the tables in the Great Hall and in the corridors, grinning ghoulishly at passersby. The ghosts did their very best to be as terrifying as possible, which was easier for some cough*Bloody Baron*cough* than others *cough*Fat Friar*cough*.

But at this moment, something was creating a terrible disturbance. Students were glancing around nervously, wringing their hands and biting their nails. Yes, something terrible was coming. A calamity like none other ever seen at Hogwarts would take place one week from the day, on All Hallows Eve, the night when Spirits walk the Earth. But his was no ordinary tragedy, no. For it would affect all those present in Hogwarts, down to the very last groveling House-Elf.

Dumbledore had arranged for a masquerade/costume ball/trick-or-treat/scavenger hunt. And no one was safe.

The Headmaster had made it very clear that everyone was have a costume and participate in the festivities. If they did not have a costume, he would provide one for them. And they wouldn't like it.

The teacher had protested, of course. They claimed they were too old to be cavorting around Hogwarts in some ridiculous get-up. They fought bravely, but were no match for the infamous twinkle. Dumbledore would have his way.

This was the cause of all the panic. Everyone was in such distress over which costume to wear, what theme to entertain, what aura to give off. The ladies especially. The gentlemen worries, too, of course, but not nearly as much. Most wanted something to make them look manly and strong. But not many could come up with good ideas… not many, but some…

*****************************************************************

Severus Snape stood in front of the full-length mirror in his chambers, holding up the costume in front of him. The fine imported fabric had cost a fortune… but he had charged it to the school under "required supplies". He looked down at the mask in his hand and smirked. Oh, he intended to make quite the entrance… One that would be remember for quite some time…

*****************************************************************

_Everything must be perfect… _Albus thought, comparing two fabrics for the sashes to be draped across the ceiling. He really did like the mauve, but the deep violet seemed more appropriate. Hmm…

He held both clothes skyward, imagining them spanning the length of the Great Hall's vast, enchanted ceiling. Of course, they wouldn't cover it completely. No, the sky had to be at least partially visible on this special night. It was supposed to be a glorious Full Moon that night. He couldn't wait.

He was almost giddy at the thought of all the swirling colors and painted faces and masks. It was like something out of his dreams. Everyone was smiling and happy and no one was sulking and hiding in the back corner, sneaking vodka into his punch glass with a hidden flask…

The Headmaster's eyes hardened.

_I'll have to keep a close eye on Severus, _he thought. _He mustn't be allowed to sulk in a corner like he does at every other party, when he isn't terrorizing students and surprising them in dark niches and spoiling their fun… And everyone else's. _

He whirled around, glaring at nothing in particular. He glanced down at the fabric clasped in his tightly clenched fists. Deep violet it was.

*****************************************************************

As soon as I sat down for Transfiguration, I was ambushed by Fred and George. They appeared on either side of me so suddenly, grinning like Cheshire cats, that I almost fell out of my chair. They caught me, of course, but I still glared daggers at them.

"One of these days, you're going to startle me so bad that I hex you into next week before I recognize you. I may still do it even after realizing who it is attacking me."

"Aw, c'mon. We've never really _attacked_ you, have we George?"

"Not that I can think of. Nope. Not really attacking. Just…"

"Suddenly ambushing with devious motives?" I offered helpfully.

Their grins broadened. I let my head fall to the desk, landing with an audible and painful-sounding thunk.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice slightly muffled on account of my being face-planted into a desk. They cleared their throats.

"Well, Tori-"

"We were thinking-"

"I thought I smelt something burning."

I felt them glare at me and smirked.

"Anyways, we were thinking-"

"And we realized something."

"No one has asked you to the ball yet, have they?"

I raised an eyebrow, sensing where this was going.

"And we just thought-"

"Ya know, so you wouldn't be lonely-"

"And we wouldn't look like losers-"

"That you would like to attend the Halloween Masquerade as our date."

The said the last bit together. Which really didn't help my mood. I sat slowly, not looking at their hopeful faces on either side of me.

"Both of your date? Hmm, and how exactly would that work?"

Their grins broadened, emboldened by the fact I hadn't immediately dashed the idea.

"Well," Fred started. "We figured that you could walk in with both of us-"

"Then we could both get you some punch or something-"

"Then we could switch off for the dances-"

"You know, take turns and stuff-"

"Then when the evening is over-"

"We could both escort you back to your common room-"

"And take turns and stuff?" I said innocently. They both drew back slightly, clearly shocked my gutter-mind. They blushed, but I could tell they were secretly delighted. Did this mean they had a chance?

"well, no, er, well-"

"Or were you thinking more along the lines of threesome?"

"I beg your pardon, Miss Lestrange?!"

We all whirled around suddenly, Fred and George losing their balance and falling on their asses. They looked up sheepishly at Professor McGonagall, who had approached us sometime during our conversation and was now staring at us with a look of combined disapproval and disgust. I quickly thought of an excuse.

"Threesome as in study group, Professor. Not as in… well… yeah."

She raised an eyebrow and glared at me, but never got a chance to give me detention.

"Ahem."

****************************************************************

Cliffhanger!!! I trust you can all deduce who it is, but My fingers are sore, so I'll write more later. Seeya! XD


	22. Mistakes

"_You're an evil, evil man, Professor. Have I ever told you that?"_

"_Yes. You need some new lines."_

"_Damn. Well, in my defense, I've been stoned since this morning."_

_He turned his head a fraction to glare at me, but otherwise did not respond. I smiled prettily at him, batting my eyelashes. He ignored me and continued his work._

_After a moments consideration and an hour and a half or sheer bored, I got up, walked over to him from where I was sitting (lounging, really) and sat on his desk. He stopped writing mid-letter and just stared at his paper. I crossed my legs and flipped my hair. He narrowed his eyes fractionally, still glaring at his paper. I stretched, moaning loudly._

_He finally looked at me, his jaw clenched and his face stony. But his eyes…_

"_Miss Lestrange, would you mind telling me just what the Hell you're doing."_

"_Seducing you."_

_He seemed taken aback by my honesty. I batted my eyelashes again and pouted my lips. He frowned._

"_And may I ask why?"_

"_Coz I think you're sexeh," I said, adding an exaggerated Scottish accent that would make McGonagall scowl. Snape raised an eyebrow, sitting back in his chair and cocking his head to the side._

"_Sexy, Miss Lestrange? Really?"_

"_Yes. Really, sir. I find you highly attractive."_

"_Gods, you must be stoned." he said, scooting back up to his desk and resumed his paper work._

_He almost sounded bitter, but he disguised it with contempt. I hopped off the desk and stood in front of him, my arms crossed in front of me and my chin stuck out._

"_You don't believe me?"_

_He looked up at me sideways._

"_No, I don't. And I think if it would be best if you returned to your room."_

"_Why don't you believe me?"_

"_Why should I, Miss Lestrange? You're 17 and high as a kite? You probably won't remember anything you say 3 hours from now, so why should I take you seriously?"_

_And that's when I did one of the stupidest things I have ever done or ever will do in my entire, inconsequential life._

_I kissed him._

_And I don't mean on the cheek, or just a little peck, I mean I kissed_ him. It only lasted about 15 seconds, but in that short time, I managed to get my tongue in his mouth, bite his lower lip and get dizzy. I think he didn't push me away sooner because he was in shock.

He grabbed my upper arms and shoved my roughly, making me stumble back. I caught myself on one of the many shelves, just barely keeping myself from falling. I looked at him shocked. He was standing now, not facing me. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders heaving with the effort. He brought up his hand and ran it through his hair gruffly, mussing it up. I took a tentative step forward, extending my hand slightly. I quickly withdrew it when he whipped around, his eyes blazing. He walked quickly towards me, backing me up against the shelves, cornering me. He put his hands on either side of me, blocking my escape. For the first time, I was truly frightened of him.

"Why did you do that?"

His voice was cold and rough, his eyes wild. When I didn't respond right away, he shook the shelves slightly, jostling the jars of pickled specimens.

"Why?!"

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. I didn't know what else to say, and he wasn't giving me time to form coherent thoughts. This was apparently the wrong thing to say. His face twisted into a mask of disgust. He looked down at me for a moment, then drew away suddenly, turning his back to me once more. The knuckles of his long, pale fingers were white as he clenched the corners of his desk, so tightly it looked painful.

"Get out."

"W- what-"

"Get out! Just leave! Now!"

I through the rows of desks, running as fast as I could out the door and down the corridor. I passed my room, the common room, everything. I just had to get out. I ascended the stairs, bumping into a few Gryffindors who gave me dirty looks and shouted something, but I wasn't listening. I just ran. Through the Entrance Hall, out the front door, across the grounds, all the way to Hagrid's hut. I pounded desperately on his door. By this point I was sobbing, the tears flowing freely down my face. I knew I looked a mess with my mascara running, but I didn't really give a crap and knew that Hagrid wouldn't. If he would only answer the goddamn-

"Wha' in the blazes- Tori? Wha'sa matter?"

"Oh, Hagrid."

I fell forward, hugging him. Hagrid had been my friend since first year, when he had found me crying my the lake after I had been picked on and verbally abused by some Gryffindors who took to the saying "like mother, like daughter". He made me some foul tasting little cake and gave me a cup of tea and told me not to listen to a thing they said. He explained about his mother, how he had been shunned and picked on, and how he always just brushed it off. At that moment, I knew I could come to him and tell him anything, no matter how bad. And that's what I'd been doing ever since. He was the only one who knew about my "dirty habit", as he called it. And he never told anyone.

"Aw, c'mon now. Don't cry. C'mon in, I'll make ya a nice cuppa' and you can tell me everythin'."

He led me inside and sat me down in one of his massive chairs, offering me his handkerchief. I politely declined, knowing that he used it for everything from blowing his nose to cleaning out Fang's food bowl. He bustled over to the fireplace, placing the kettle over the already raging fire. He glanced at me, blubbering at the table and sighed, pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey and two gigantic shot glasses. He poured two generous helping and shoved one towards me, looking at me from under his bushy eyebrows.

"Start talkin'. I ain't goin' nowheres."

"I screwed up, Hagrid. I really screwed up."

"I figured tha'. Mind tellin' me wha's so bad?" he said, chuckling. He took a sip of his whiskey.

"I kissed Snape."

Hagrid spit out his whiskey. It took a full minute for him to stop talking and when he did I knew I was in for it. His eyes were practically bugging out of his skull and whiskey was dribbling through his beard, but he still managed to make me feel like a child who'd been caught stealing candy.

"Ya did wha'? Jeez, Tori, have ya gone mad? Y can't… kiss a teacher! 'Specially not Snape! Wha' on earth were ya thinking'?!"

"I guess I wasn't alright! I didn't come here to be lectured, I know it was wrong, but I did it, he yelled at me, and I feel bad about it. Happy?"

His eyes softened.

"Why would I be happy about something' tha's got ya so upset? Tell me wha' happened, while we wait fer the tea, then we can figure out wha' to do abou' it, alright?"

I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"I can't talk about it right now, okay? I just… needed to tell someone and I thought of you. Look, I know this is a really odd request, but can I sleep here tonight?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off.

"I'll sleep with Fang! You said you got rid of his fleas, right? I just… I don't wanna be alone right now and I can't go back to the dormitory because they changed the password. Please, Hagrid?"

The last bit it what broke his resolve. I could see it in his eyes that he would give in even before he said it. I hugged him and curled up with Fang, who grunted a little bit. The last thing I remember was him placing a blanket over me, and then the darkness engulfed me.

*****************************************************************

Aaaaaannndddd……. END! …of chapter, not story. By the way, why does darkness always have to 'engulf'? Just wondering….


	23. The Dilemma of Right and Easy

My dreams were strange that night. They were very vivid and lifelike, which was not a good thing. Not for these dreams.

*********************************************************************************

"_Is it ready?"_

"_Nearly, my Lord. There's still a few details we have to iron out, but I'm confidant that-"_

"_What sort of details?"_

"_My Lord?"_

"_I said, Lucius, what kind of details are there left to 'iron out', as you put it?"_

"_Well, my Lord, we still have to find a way to distract the Dementors so they won't attack us on sight. As well as how best to deliver wands to the prisoners."_

"_Why can't you just drop them from above."_

"_We- we thought about that, my Lord, but it would be too risky and take too much time to get the right wand to the right-"_

"_They don't need their exact wand, Lucius, just ensure that they have a wand. And as for distracting the Dementors, you don't need to. I have an arrangement with them. They don't stop us or sound the alarm until we're gone and I will give them first-pick of the Mudbloods when the time comes. Now go. We have to get this right the first time and I will not tolerate failure Lucius. We cannot afford it."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

_Lucius Malfoy bowed reverently before walking out the room, through a short corridor, and out of sight. A figure rose out of a high-backed arm-chair, stepping silently to stand in front of the fire. The licking flames illuminated the pale, nose-less face, the scarlet eyes and the madness behind them. _

_***********************************************************************************_

I sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. I looked around, recalling my surroundings and why I was there. I was soaking wet with cold sweat. My hands were shaking. I had to tell someone.

I took a closer look around, but Hagrid wasn't there. He'd probably gone to check on Aragog. I got up slowly, careful not to disturb Fang, and ran my and hand through my hair a few times. I tip-toed across the floor, glancing occasionally out the windows to make sure no one was there. I realized how it would look for Hagrid if a student was found to have spent the night in his cabin. I snuck out the back door, closing it silently behind me, and started to make may way across the grounds.

It couldn't have been real, it was just a dream. But it was so vivid. I'd only ever heard the Dark Lord speak once before, and I was three then, so how could I have imagined such a voice, such a terrible face? No, it had to have been real. He was planning a mass breakout from Azkaban. He was going to release all those horrible people-

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Release… Azkaban… Mother. He was going to set my mother free.

Suddenly I realized how exposed I was, just walking out in the open. I hurried over to the tree line and began walking in the shade, thinking. I really should tell someone.

_No you shouldn't, _said the little voice in my head, the dark one I try to ignore.

Shut up, I don't want to listen to you right now.

_Yes you do, because you know I make sense. Why should you tell them? It's not like they can stop the might of the Dark Lord, even in his fragile state-_

He is not fragile.

_Defending him, are we? There's a very good reason you're in Slytherin, my dear. You may not agree with his methods, but I've never heard you complain about his cause. And the way you treat the poor Granger girl… tsk, it's simply appalling. But back to the subject at hand. You want to see your mother, don't you?_

………_Don't you?_

Yes.

_Then why would you even consider informing your enemies of the Dark Lord's plan? Later, if he finds out you knew all along but didn't warn them, he may reward you. After all, you're the daughter of his most loyal servant, are you not? Though you've been taken under the wing of Albus Dumbledore and living with Muggles most your life. He'll want to know where your loyalties lie. Whether or not he can trust you… Can he?_

"Yes."

I didn't realize I'd spoken aloud until the flock of birds roosting in the tree above me suddenly took flight. I looked around me. There was no voice, no one there. But the conversation with Sebastian (as he had once told me to call him) had shed a whole new light on things. The Dark Lord was returning to power, no one (except the Ministry) could deny that. He would need followers. I'm not quite sure where I stand in this coming battle, but I do know that I have lived without my mother for 14 years and I want her back. I won't tell them what I saw. They can find out themselves, like everyone else, when it's splashed all over the papers.

***********************************************************************

When I finally made my way back to the castle, I was immediately rushed by Fred, George, Callie and Tahlia (Callie's little sister who stalked me), who had apparently been waiting for me. The surrounded me, hugged me, passed me around, and eventually ended up knocking me over. Then the questions started.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Why didn't you come stay with us?"

"What _are_ you wearing?"

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"What are you doing?"

Hey! Where are you going?"

"Tori!"

I managed to pick myself up off the ground and break through their ranks. I shoved past them into the castle, making a bee-line for the glorious solitude of my room. I went down the stairs quickly and rounded a sharp corner in the dungeons, running smack into something. I staggered back, momentarily stunned. I looked up to see what it was and was met with the dark, deep eyes of Professor Severus Snape.

I blanched.

"Um, sorry, sir. I just… uh… excuse me…"

I tried to move past him, but he stepped and blocked my path. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I swear I could hear it echoing off the walls. The blood was pounding in my ears so loud I couldn't hear myself think. I refused to look up at him, scared of what I might see on his face.

"Viktoria, look at me."

I focused more intently on my shoes, memorizing the patter of my Converse. Blue, purple, green. Blue, purple, green. Blue, purple, green. Blue, purple, gree-

"Look at me!"

The anger in his voice shocked me into looking up. We stared at each other for several long moments. His eyes were like deep, dark pools of nothing, sucking you in and drowning you in numbness. I felt hypnotized. My trance was broken though when he roughly grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the hall towards his office. Feeling and strength returned to my limbs and I grabbed at his hand, pulling him off me. He whirled around at glared at me. I glared right back at him, not about to let him intimidate me.

Easier said than done, considering I'm 5' 9" and he's 6' 2" and has at least 30 pounds on me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him. I wanted to shout at him, but my throat was dry and raw from lack of… happy-juice.

"I'm trying to interrogate you on your whereabouts last night. Now, if you're done making a scene, please follow me to my office."

He turned around and started walking away, obviously expecting me to follow him.

"No."

He stopped.

He glanced fractionally at me. His hair falling in his eyes combined with the shadows of the dungeons made him look more sinister than usual.

"What?"

"I said no." My voice was raspy and weak. I realized how pathetic I sounded. It wasn't very comforting.

He turned towards me slowly, like the cornered villain in those movies who knows he's caught but was planning this the whole time and still has a few tricks up his sleeve. The Joker came to mind. Without the twisted grin or maniacal laughter.

"And why, Miss Lestrange, would you say that?"

I swallowed.

"Because I don't want to go with you. I'll tell you where I was, but I'm not going anywhere with you that you can lock the door."

A look of shock crossed his face. A ray of emotions crossed his face, but it was mask like again in seconds. I knew what he was thinking. He knew I was afraid of him and he didn't like it. He relaxed slightly.

"Viktoria, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you. I'm still your Head of House, remember? You're supposed to come to me and tell me things."

"You hate it when students come and dump their problems on you. Besides, you don't really help. Or care. I was at Hagrid's last night. I slept with Fang in the dog bed and I need to shower because I think I have fleas. I went to him to talk because I trust him and I know that he won't tell anybody. We had tea. That's where I was and what I doing. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Ahem."


	24. Confrontations and Confusion

**Picking up where we left off…..**

*****************************************************************************

I whirled around as Snape looked up sharply. There, in the shadows, I could just make out a bulgy, fat figure. She'd probably been watching us the whole time. Umbridge.

She stepped into the light. Her buggy eyes were sparkling darkly, as though she'd just spotted a particularly juicy fly only inches from her. I glanced at Snape. He looked as though he had just been slapped.

"Do forgive my interruption," she said, sickly-sweet. "But I couldn't help overhearing your conversation and it's content has deeply disturbed me." She was simpering again, trying to look pitiful and trustworthy, but I wasn't fooled. She turned to me, malice hidden in every fold of flab on her face.

"Miss Lestrange, do you mean to tell me that you spent a night, alone, without telling anyone your whereabouts, in that hut at the edge of the forest with that… that… creature?"

"Hagrid is not a creature!" I half shouted at her. "And no, I am not telling you. I am telling Professor Snape, because he is my Head of House. I am telling _you_ nothing."

She looked strangely pleased with my outburst. She took her hands from behind her back and produced that horrid little clipboard. She scribbled something on it, glanced up at me, and scribbled something else. Snape cleared his throat.

"There's no need to worry, Madam Umbridge, I was just about to reprimand Miss Lestrange for breaking curfew and being out of the castle unsupervised. She has a habit of rule-breaking."

He stepped up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. His grip was vice-like.

"Does she now? Well, I'm sure I can sort that out. Why don't you let me deal with her, Professor. If she is a repeat offender, then it's obvious your methods aren't very effective. I know exactly how to deal with her type. My training in the Ministry has helped me greatly in dealing with delinquents."

I was about to call her out for calling me a delinquent, but Snape grip on my shoulder tightened. The message of "shut up" was quite clear.

"That won't be necessary, Madam Umbridge, I assure you. I've been her teacher for years, I know exactly how to deal with her. I don't believe she'd respond favorably to your methods. She has the unfortunate opinion that the world revolves around her, so paying her too much attention only perpetuates the delusion. I just put her to work and ignore her."

"Yes, and that's worked so well," she said sweetly. It felt like Snape was trying to pull a chunk out of my shoulder.

"Good day, Professor Snape. Let me know if you need any assistance in disciplining her. My office is just off the old DADA room."

"Good day."

She waddled off down the corridor, leaving a chill and a bad smell in her wake. I waited until her footsteps had disappeared, then pried Snape's hand off my shoulder. I could barely feel it anymore.

"What the hell was that for?" I whispered, rubbing the offended body part.

"I needed you to keep quiet and I knew you wouldn't do so on your own, so I assisted you. Now do you see why I wanted to talk in my office? These walls have eyes…"

I glared at him.

"You're an ass sometimes, ya know that? I'm going to my room no, where I plan to shoot up and pass out and forget all about last night and Madam fucking Umbridge!"

I turned around, prepared to stomp off in a magnificent fit of glorious contempt, but Professor Snape had other ideas. Ones that I still find shocking.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me around. I opened my mouth to protest, but found that I was unable due to the lips crashing down upon mine. I just stood there, shocked. Snape froze and pulled away slowly, his eyes searching my face for a response. Worry lines creased his pale forehead.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't-"

He let go of me so suddenly that I stumbled, grabbing the wall to right myself. When I looked up again, all I saw was a glimpse of his cloak billowing around the corner. And then he was gone.

*************************************************************************

**Sorry for the short chappie. I have a cold, so sorry if it's not my best work. Thanks for reading!**


	25. The Great Bash of All Hallows Eve

**3 Days Later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was alive with music, dancing, laughter, and general merriment. It was Halloween, and thus the grand Halloween Bash. Everyone was in costume, whether they wanted to be or not. Dumbledore was not joking when he said he'd provide costumes that they wouldn't like. Several grumpy faced giant Easter Bunnies of various colors sulked on the edges of the Hall, glaring at everyone that was sniggering at them (everyone).

Not everyone was there yet. For instance, the Weasley twins were no where to be found. Now was Professor Snape, but I assure you the two are completely unrelated. One was in the dungeons, donning his costume, while the others were standing around and fidgeting at the top of the dungeon stairs while waiting for their date, who they still weren't sure was going to show up.

*******************************************************************************

I held the dress up to me in the mirror, still not sure if I should actually wear it or not. It just seemed a little too… skimpy. But, I had paid a good sum of money for it, so I guess I had to wear it. Callie had come down earlier and told me what Dumbledore was making people wear, and that was definitely _not_ and option. Of course, I'd make a very cute bunny, but it's just not my style.

I sighed and started undressing.

*************************************************************************************

_Snape's P.O.V._

The fabric was silky and flowing, yet thick and strong. The color was striking. Albus couldn't complain that he didn't make an effort not to blend in. He certainly wouldn't do that. Minerva was sure to have a coronary over the mask. He smirked. Albus wouldn't approve, but that was the point. The Slytherins would probably get a laugh from it, if only because of the irony. I may have a dark sense of humor, but at least I have one. A sense of humor that is.

Well, time to get dressed. I expect I've missed the Scavenger Hunt (hopefully), but that suits me just fine. It's the Blackout Dance I'm looking forward to…

*****************************************************************************

_Where the deuce is he?! _Albus thought to himself, glaring out across the Hall. _Severus was supposed to be here half an hour ago to help with the Scavenger Hunt. _His eyes narrowed. _Oh…_

He looked over to where Minerva and Pomona were chatting by the punch, making sure no one spiked it. Though judging by their red faces and half-empty glasses, they had failed and were now feeling the effects.

_Hmm, I'll have to get some punch later… But back to the problem of Severus. If he is not here within 15 minutes, I am going to send a swarm of cherubs through the Floo to flush him out._

And he wasn't kidding.

*************************************************************************************************

When Professor Snape swept into the Great Hall, all conversations stopped. He stood in the doorway for a moment, purely for a dramatic effect, then strode slowly over to the punch table and dipped himself a glass. He nodded to Minerva and Pomona, who were staring open-mouthed at him with identical looks of horror on their faces. He smirked slightly before sweeping away to the High Table to report to Albus.

***********************************************************************************************

_Viktoria's P.O.V._

I took a deep breath to calm myself, then began ascending the stairs. My heart was pounding was so hard in my chest I thought it would burst through my rib cage.

I finally made it to the top and looked around for Fred and George, who were a short distance off, apparently arguing about something. I giggled at their costumes, causing them to spin around. Their jaws dropped.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I believe my dates were supposed to meet me here, you wouldn't have happened to see them to see them, have you?"

"Wow Tori." Fred said.

"Damn," was all George could manage.

I struck a pose, one hand on my hip, the other behind my head.

"Well, how do I like?"

"Fantastic", they replied in unison. I giggled again (jeez, I'm giggling a lot tonight.) "I love your costumes. Alice in Wonderland was one of my favorite books as a child."

"We know," Fred said.

"That's why we chose the costumes," George finished.

"You're too kind. Now, I do believe we have a party to go to, do we not? Shall we?"

They were immediately by my side, each of them putting an arm around my waist, which was covered in silky red fabric. George glanced behind me and raised his eyebrow at the large red bow attached to my ass. I gave him a look before he said anything.

And then I walked into the Great Hall dressed like Satine (in the "Smoldering Temptress" red dress) from Moulin Rouge, escorted by The Mad Hatter and the March Hare.

Several people stopped talking and stared, some babbled incoherently having lost their train of though, and then there were the wolf-whistles. Lots of them. I felt the twins arms hold me tighter and smirked. Somebody's jealous…

I glanced up at the High Table, hoping to see a scandalized-looking McGonagall, but was instead met with the unpleasant image of Umbridge dressed as who appeared to be Marie Antoinette. *shudder*

Dumbledore was at the punch table (dressed as Cap'n Crunch) with McGonagall (dressed as Cat Woman *you know you saw that coming*) and Snape (dressed as… oh, good gods.)

Professor Snape had abandoned his traditional black for once in favor of a striking blood-red. Like me. His face was mostly covered by a bone-white mask of, ironically, a half-skull. The skin around his eyes under his mask had been painted black to resemble empty sockets. I almost burst out laughing.

He was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, in the scene where he presents his opera, "Don Juan", to the theatre owners. I was laughing because I got the ridiculous image of Snape singing in my head. Fred and George looked over at what had caught my attention and obviously shared my thoughts. Soon we were all out of breath with laughter.

****************************************************************************************************

_Finally, the Blackout Dance… Now all I have to do is find her._

_***********************************************************************************************************_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Beasts and Beings, I wish to welcome you all and thank you for attending and participating in the events I have set up for you tonight! We have one final requirement, then you may all go back to the comfort of your beds, I promise!"

Several people cheered. Dumbledore smiled.

"And now, I will explain to you the rules of the Blackout Dance! Everyone- yes, everyone Mr. Pincus- will be ushered onto the dance floor where they will put there hands on their hips and extend their elbows."

He demonstrated.

"This is your bubble! Before the dance starts, no one is to touch your bubble, nor are you to touch anyone else's!"

There were a few sniggers from the crowd.

"When everyone is in position I will count to 3, then the lights will go off. They will remain off for a total of 30 seconds! In these 30 seconds, you will be responsible for finding a dance partner! Everybody must dance with somebody! If you do not have a partner, we will find one for you when the lights go back on. This is the person you will dance with the rest of the night, regardless of what you think of them, or them of you. Cheating will not be tolerated! If I catch you cheating, I will replace your current costume with one of my own invention, on the spot! And I assure you, it will be even more embarrassing and humiliating than a giant bunny, I assure you. No offense, Mr. Weasley."

"None taken, sir!" Fred shouted. Several people laughed.

"Now, everyone onto the floor! Even you, Hagrid! Everyone must join the dance!" Dumbledore shouted, descending the little stairs from the High Table, on which he had been standing. Everyone filed onto the dance floor, though most looked more than reluctant. Malfoy looked particularly sour, dressed as some sort of Ancient Mage, with Pansy dressed as a Billywig on his arm, giggling.

When everyone was in position, Dumbledore began the countdown. On the count of three, the room went totally and completely black. I couldn't even see my hand an inch from my face. I reached out blindly, trying to find George's massive hat, but someone's hand closed around my wrist, pulling me against them roughly. I gasped as they pulled me close, a sinewy arm securing itself around my waist. Their body was hard and toned, obviously in shape. Might be one of the Quidditch players.

Then the lights flicked on.


	26. Dancing and Distress

"Good evening, Miss Lestrange. I believe we match."

I couldn't even speak. Why was he doing this? Why was he being so cruel to me?

I tried to pull away from him, but it was like something was holding us together (besides his hands, uncomfortably close to my ass by the way). Damn Dumbledore. He probably used some sort of charm to keep the partners together once the lights came on. Meddling coot.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This!"

"Dancing? Well, I believe it was the Headmaster's strict orders that everyone danced this round so-"

"No! I mean- ugh, never mind."

"What?"

"Just never mind."

"Miss Lestrange, if you have something you wish to say to me-"

"Shut up and dance."

And he did. As we stood there, swaying awkwardly, I realized what the song was. Eyes on Fire, by Blue Foundation. One of my favorite songs in the whole wide frickin' world. I relaxed a little bit, leaning into Snape's chest. After a moment, I pulled away and looked up at him with an amused expression on my face. He raised an eyebrow.

"Professor, do you work out?"

I swear I saw him blush, if ever so slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking, Miss Lestrange," he said, a little smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But if you don't mind me enquiring, where did you get your costume inspiration?"

"Moulin Rouge."

"Ah."

And you have no idea what that is, do you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"You need to get out more, sir."

"Look who's talking."

"I get out plenty!"

"Really?"

"Hey, at least I have friends."

"Who said I didn't have friends?"

"You mean 'friend', sir. I believe Lucius Malfoy only counts as one."

He was silent for a while after that.

We revolved slowly on the dance floor, drawing the occasional glance from amused/horrified/confused students and/or staff members. I caught sight of Draco and Hermione dancing a few feet away, glaring stoically in different directions, both too stubborn and proud to meet each other's eyes. Harry was glaring over Millicent Bulstrode's shoulder at Ron and Cho, who were both blushing a deep scarlet. It was all very amusing. What was even more amusing was Fred and George, dancing together, circling us with increasingly ridiculous facial expressions. They had tried to cha-cha to Claire de Lune, but Professor McGonagall put a stop to that pretty quick, her lips drawn into a thin line. They cracked up as soon as she was out of sight and earshot.

Snape turned out to be a surpassingly good dancer. I was tempted to ask where he'd learned, but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to speak. So I just stood there, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his arms around me. It just felt… right., as crazy as that sounds. I didn't want the dance to end.

Somebody had requested Red Sam by Flyleaf and it was now blasting from the magical speakers. Contrary to popular belief, magical folk do enjoy Muggle music, except for the really stuck-up Pure-Bloods, who had never even heard most of these songs and were slightly surprised to find that they liked them. I certainly did.

"You seem distracted, Miss Lestrange."

"Just thinking, sir."

"A Knut for your thoughts."

"My thoughts are worth considerably more than a Knut."

"A Galleon then?"

"Can you spare that much on a teacher's salary?"

He chuckled.

"Touché, Miss Lestrange."

"Thank you sir. You've been awfully quiet yourself."

"Just thinking."

"Sir, are you mocking me?"

"You're powers of perception are incredible."

"Indeed, sir."

We both looked up to the stage as the speakers started to fade. Dumbledore was standing at the podium, red faced at tottering. He grinned broadly at us all and held up his hands for silence, even though no one was talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for attending this most loveliest of parties. I'm afraid it's rather late now, though, and I think it would be best for all of us to go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow! Now off you bed with you all!"

Several people laughed. Snape and I stepped apart.

Well, tried to.

"What the-"

People around us seemed to be in the same predicament. Cries of confusion and outrage filled the Great Hall, obviously sobering Dumbledore up just enough to realize what was wrong. He took to the podium again.

"Dear staff and students, I'm terribly sorry, but it seemed the Togetherness Enchantment I used has malfunctioned. I'm afraid you'll all have to wait for it to wear off."

"And how long will that take?!" A Slytherin boy shouted, clearly unhappy with his dance partner.

"Um, well, I'm not sure. Probably just until morning," Dumbledore said. He cringed as the shouts of outrage began. This time he really did need to hold up his hands and call for silence. Most people ignored him.

I advise you not to anger Professor McGonagall when she's drunk.

"Shaddup!!!! All of you!!! Or it's detention with Filch for three months!!"

Everyone fell silent. Dumbledore looked warily at McGonagall, obviously not sure if she was done shouting or not, but when she made no move to shout he continued in what he had been saying.

"Yes, er, thank you, Minerva. Uh, well, I'll be working on it all night to fix it, but I really think it would be best just to wait for the spell to terminate itself. Don't want to make it permanent, you know," he said with a good natured yet nervous chuckle. It ended in a choked little sound when he caught sight of everyone glaring at him. He hurried off the podium.

"So… what are we supposed to do about this?"

I held up my hand, which felt as if it were glued to Snape's, and shook it. He raised an eyebrow.

"You heard him. We just have to wait for it to wear off."

"But that'll take hours!"

"Do you want it to become permanent?"

"No, but-"

"Then stop complaining."

"But how are we going to sleep?"

Well, he had no answer for this. He gave a me a 'why-must-you-be-so-difficult' look before looking around to see what everyone else was doing. Mostly what we were doing. Standing there awkwardly, holding hands and not looking at each other. It all looked rather depressing.

"Well, I suppose we should be going."

I looked up at Snape, puzzled.

"Where?"

He turned his head slowly to look down at me. There was a look in his eyes that was somehow familiar, yet gave me chills down my spine.

"To bed, of course."


	27. Do You Want Me To Stop?

**Sorry it's so short, but I have things to do today! ****J**

*****************************************************************************************************

I looked up at him, shocked.

"Sir, did you just ask me to sleep with you?!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I think I did, actually. Hmm…"

My face probably resembled this:

o_O

"You look shocked, Miss Lestrange," he said, sounding amused.

"Can you blame me?"

"No. Not really. Anyhow, what do you say?"

"To sleeping with you?"

"Yes."

"You're joking right?"

"I don't think so."

"You do realize I'm a student."

"Well, it's not like we're going to have sex or anything."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know how you were raised, but when I said 'sleep', I really did mean 'sleep'."

"Oh…."

He cocked his head to the side.

"To I detect traces of disappointment in your voice, Miss Lestrange?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

He raised an eyebrow.

"…sir."

"Much better. Now… shall we?"

*******************************************************************************************

Snape's quarters were, to be kind… sparse. Consisting of only a bed, a wardrobe, and a small radio they seemed depressingly empty. Not really bland, however, seeing as the massive four-poster took up nearly half of the room. The ornate wardrobe took up another third. …The radio was ordinary.

The bed frame was carved of a wood so dark it seemed to be made of obsidian. The sheets were green and silver silk, so fine and smooth, they must have cost a fortune. The hangings around the bed were a light charcoal made of some sort of heavy fabric I couldn't identify. It looked soft.

The wardrobe was made of the same wood as the bed frame. The handles and trim were made of fine forged silver. The carvings, accented by the silver inlays, depicted the ascension of a monstrous figure, rising out of the ground and clawing it's way up a pillar to the mountain peak above. The longer I stared, the more it seem like the creature was actually moving. I jumped when Snape laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Viktoria?"

I turned my head slightly to look at him, my eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face.

"Oh, is it 'Viktoria' now? What happened to Miss Lestrange?"

"That's only for when there are others around."

"Sir, with all due respect, you are sending me some seriously confusing mixed signals. What exactly are you trying to-"

I was cut off as Snape slammed me roughly against the wardrobe, his lips crashing onto mine, commandeering my mouth. I just stood there, shocked, unable to completely comprehend what was happening. When I finally figured it out, I thought about for a moment, then responded by kissing back.

His body was hard and hot against mine. He smelled liked spices and musk and something sweet I couldn't quite place. He had my arms pinned above my head with one of his hands, the other trailing gently down my side, caressing my breast and hips, coming to rest on my thigh. He pulled away from me suddenly, making my knees go weak. His eyes were ablaze with lust (probably mine too) and the want was barely disguised on his pale face. He removed his hand from my leg, reaching up to ball the fabric of my dress in his fist.

"Wait."

There was a flash of something in his eyes that scared me, but I just swallowed my fear and took a deep breath.

"You're a liar."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You said we wouldn't have sex."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Something in his voice that I chose to ignore told me that even I said yes, he wouldn't stop.

"I never said that," I said, grinning.

I cried out as the fabric pulled at skin as he yanked it downward, ripping the red satin of my body. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at me.

"A corset?"

"Yes. I like them. Now take it off, for fucks sake, I can hardly breathe."

He smiled darkly.

"With pleasure."

*********************************************************************************************


	28. The Dirty Deed

WARNING! GRAPHIC SCENE AHEAD! MIGHT NOT BE VERY GOOD BECAUSE IT'S THE FIRST REAL PIECE OF SMUT I'VE WRITTEN, BUT IT'S STILL NOT ANYWHERE NEAR PG RATED! SORRY IF IT SUCKS… NO PUN INTENDED ;)

********************************************************************************************************

We fell onto the bed, one of each of our hands still locked together, much like our lips. I clumsily unbuttoned his shirt as his mouth worked it's way down to my collar bone.

"Why must you always have so many damn buttons?" I complained, tilting my head back to give him better access. He chuckled against my throat, trailing his free hand down my abdomen. I gasped when it slipped under the front of my thong.

"I always knew you shaved there."

I let out a little giggle that turned into a squeal as he slipped two fingers inside me. He stroked them back and forth, making me gasp. I've had lots of sex in my time, believe me, but I can't remember anything ever feeling this good. He groaned when I reached down and massaged his crotch.

I pushed against his suddenly, knocking him off balance and startling him. While he lay there looking confused I rolled on top of him, kissing that smirk right off his face. I pulled back and looking down at him.

"I always did like being on top," I said throatily, grinding against him.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

I smirked, leaning forward to nibble on his collarbone. He moaned in a way that sent a thrill of electricity down my spine. I continued kissing my way down chest, taking my time to suck each of his nipple to hard peaks, then closing my teeth over them and grinding them back of them, something I am slightly famous for and know for a fact it drives guys wild. Snape was no different. He hissed and arched his back each time, causing me to grin mischievously.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he panted, looking down at me, kissing and nipping my way down his stomach. I tossed my hair sexily and grinned up at him.

"Want me to show you some other things I've learned?"

"Fuck yes," he breathed, his eyes smoldering. I licked my lips and proceeded to undo his zipper with my teeth, another one of my specialties that drives guys wild.

Yes, I'm a slut. Don't judge me. You're boyfriend likes it.

I tugged at his pants with my free hand, pulling them down over the huge bulge that was tenting them massively. I gasped as I peeled back his boxers.

"Holy… fucking… shit."

"Is there a problem?"

I looked up at him."

"No, I'm just… shocked."

"Were you expecting… a toothpick, perhaps?"

"No, but I wasn't expecting a club either."

He chuckled. I grinned.

"However, I do love a challenge," I said, beginning to lower my head.

"Viktoria."

I looked back up at him. Something had shifted in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this."

I blinked.

"I know that. Or, at least I should that. Because, just to warn you professor, if I didn't want to and you made me, I would bite your cock off at the base and chew it so it couldn't be reattached. Probably your balls too."

I swear I saw him gulp.

"But, since you're not forcing me…"

The breath expelled sharply from his lungs as my mouth closed over his organ, immediately beginning to apply suction.

"Fuck yes!" he gasped, reaching down and intertwining his hand in my hair. I instantly tensed, but he didn't push me down or take more than I could handle. Another surprise I wasn't used to.

I bobbed my head back and forth, taking in more of him each time, no easy feat, believe me. He was 10 inches, easy, I reckoned, almost three fingers in girth. Nature was certainly kind to him. His gasps and moans were becoming louder and more frequent as I went faster, taking so much I nearly swallowed him. He swore occasionally as well.

"Fuck! Stop!"

I pulled back, grabbing the base of him to keep him from coming. He lay there gasping for several moments, his eyes shut and his head thrown back. After a while he looked down at me. I smirked and licked my lips.

"Please don't do that."

I laughed, climbing back up to face level with him, leaning forward to gnaw on his earlobe, eliciting another gasp.

Suddenly he rolled on top of me, reaching down and ripping my thong off, flinging onto the floor. He trailed kisses down my chest, mimicking earlier actions.

"Copycat," I managed between groans. I wrapped my hand in his hair, relishing the feeling of him stiffen momentarily, unsure if I was going to pull him off. When I didn't, he continued. He spent some time sucking at the tender flesh on my inner thigh, leaving an angry purple looking bruise when he was finished. He smirked, satisfied with his handy work.

"For Merlin's sake, just fuck me!"

He looked up at me, clearly shocked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can't stand it anymore! Fuck. Me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Am I really that bad at foreplay?"

"No! And that's the point! I'm so fucking horny I can't stand it, dammit!"

He smirked.

"What's the magic word, Viktoria?"

I glared at him.

"Now!"

He laughed, a rich, rumbly, pleasant sound, and proceeded to position himself appropriately. He held himself over with one hand, the other holding out stuck hands above my head. He gazed down at me for a long moment, his dark eyes searching mine. I felt like he was looking straight through me. He eventually spoke.

"If you want me to stop, I will. If I hurt you, tell me."

"Profess-"

"Severus."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Viktoria, you just sucked me off and I'm about to fuck you. I think we're on first name terms by now, wouldn't you agree?'

"I guess," I said, smiling. "It just sounds… weird."

"Yes, well, calling me 'Professor' makes me feel like a dirty old schoolmaster offering 'extra-credit'."

My laughter was cut of when I felt the pressure of his against my entrance. I knew he was big, but he felt _huge_. I looked up at him and he stared back down at me. He slowly leaned down, his lips brushing mine to tenderly that my knees would have given out had a I been standing. Then he pushed forward and was inside me.

****************************************************************************************************************

_She's so beautiful… So perfect…_

I trailed my hand down her side, feeling the softness of her flesh under my fingertips. She was lying on her side facing me, curled into the fetal position, her shoulders hunched and her legs tucked up. She looked so vulnerable… So young…

_Gods, what have I done?_


	29. The Morning After

_**My arm tickled. Which might have been why I woke up. I'm not sure though.**_

_**When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Severus' face. He was propped up on one elbow, leaning his temple on his hand. He had a faraway look in his eyes and his brow was wrinkled in thought.**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

_**He glanced up at me. There was a look in his dark eyes that I had never seen before, and honestly never wanted to see again.**_

"_**Why do you do this to yourself?"**_

_**I looked down at my arm, at the small red dots that peppered my pale flesh. I jerked my arm away, pulling it out of the range of his dancing fingers. I tugged the covers up to my chin and rolled over, ignoring him.**_

_**He was still for a long time. I could feel him staring at me, those dark eyes boring holes into the back of my skull. Several times I was tempted to roll over and yell at him to stop looking at me, but that would have been childish. So I just stayed curled in a little ball under the covers, glaring at the bedside lamp like this was all it's fault and hoping that Severus would get chronic dry-eye syndrome from not blinking.**_

_**After about five minutes he shifted and his arm reached around and pulled me close to him. He spooned around me, nestling the top of my head under his chin. I could have sworn he smelt my hair. I was in such a state of shock that all I could do was lay there, not exactly sure how to react to this. I had never been held like this, never been "cuddled" before. I had to admit it felt pretty nice. **_

_**The tears welled over before I could stop them. Spilling over my eyelids and down my cheeks, hot and salty. A single dry sob ripped from my throat, and I lost it. **_

_**I rolled over and snuggled into his arms, my thin frame rocked by sobs and gasps for air. He just held me tighter and whispered that it was alright and he was right there and I had nothing to worry about. His body was warm and soft. Comforting. I didn't even know why I was crying. Or that I even could cry anymore…**_

_

* * *

_

"_**Voila! Good as new."**_

_**I turned and twisted in the mirror, trying to see every angle of my newly repaired dress, checking for flaws. Severus had done a remarkable job in restoring it. **_

"_**Thanks."**_

"_**Not a problem. I couldn't exactly let you walk down the hallway naked, could I? People would talk."**_

"_**Let them talk. I think it's be quite funny to wander the school in my birthday suit. Give McGonagall a show."**_

_**He snorted and opened the door a little bit.. I small draft passed through the small crack in the slightly ajar door. I must have shivered, because the next thing I knew he was taking of his cloak and placing it around my shoulders. It was heavy and thick and warmed and smelled like him. **_

"_**As much as I like that dress, it really isn't very good protection against the elements."**_

"_**I'll get it back to you Monday after class."**_

"_**Keep it. I have several just like it."**_

_**I smirked at the mental image of what might be inside his closet: hangers full of identical outfits, down to the last stitch. **_

"_**If you're sure-"**_

"_**I am. Now go and find your friends before they start going door to door looking for you. Now that**_** would be an awkward conversation that I don't care to have with the Headmaster: why a beautiful female student was found in my bedchambers, hair mussed up and wearing the same clothes she left in last night."**

**I laughed, leaning up to give him a quick kiss before stepping out the door into the deserted hallway outside. I was glad for the cloak, because it was noticeably a few degrees colder out there.**

"**I'll see you later, Professor."**

"**Indeed you shall, Miss Lestrange. Indeed you shall…"**

**The door clicked shut.**

* * *

**As soon as I set foot in the Great Hall for breakfast, I was glomped by Callie, Fred, and George. I subsequently fell down and it became a dog-pile. Several people laughed and turned to watch.**

"**Oi! Get off me, why don't you? I can't breathe!"**

**The Twins got up and stood arms crossed, glaring down upon on me and Callie. Who now had my wrists pinned and was straddling me. There were several wolf-whistles in the background.**

"**Callie-"**

"**I know how this looks, I don't care. Tell me where you were last night."**

"**I'll scream Rape."**

"**I don't care. Where. Were. You?"**

"**I can't tell you that. At least, not here. And you two aren't allowed to know!" I said, leaning to glare around Callie and the obnoxiously grinning Fred and George. I could tell they were enjoying this. Pigs.**

"**Why not?!" George asked.**

"**Yeah, why can't we know?"**

"**Because I said so. And you're not allowed to tell them. Or anyone, for that matter. Deal?"**

"**Deal."**

"**Great. Get off me."**

"**Actually, I kind of like this."**

"**Really now? Hmm…."**

**I shifted my weight suddenly, throwing her off balance. Suddenly it was her pinned to the floor and me straddling her. Her eyes got wide.**

"**I think I like this even better."**

**And was when the double doors opened and Professor McGonagall stopped in her tracks and dropped her coffee mug.**

**The Great Hall had gone silent. Callie and I sat there looked up at McGonagall, who stood there and looked down at us. It was an uncomfortable silence.**

**Finally, she cleared her throat.**

"**Miss Lestrange, please get off of Miss Gordon."**

**I did. Callie sat up.**

"**Now will the both of you please stand up."**

**We stood up.**

"**Need I remind either of you the school's policy on PDA?"**

"**No, ma'am," Callie and I said together.**

"**Very well then. Back to your seats."**

**We hurried back to our seats and ate the rest of our breakfast in a determined silence, no help from Fred and George.**

* * *

"**YOU DID WHAT??!!"**

"**Can you say that again, Cal? I think I still have some hearing in the ear."**

"**Fuck, Tori. You're joking, right?"**

"**Nope. Now do you see why I couldn't tell you at breakfast? And why Fred and George can't find out? They'd go straight to Dumbledore and make a huge scandal out of it and he'd probably be fired, maybe even jailed or something, I don't know. I wish they would just get the message that I'm not that I'm just not that into them."**

"**Well, maybe if you stopped leading them on like you do, giving them false hope, they'll get the message and stop mooning over you."**

**I looked over at her, noticing the bitterness in her voice.**

"**You like them, don't you?"**

"**You're just figuring it out? And I don't like both of them, just Fred. But seeing as they're both obsessed with you-"**

"**George is the only one who's really desperately in love with me. Fred just wants to sleep with me. He likes you."**

"**Don't tell me what I want to hear to make me feel better."**

"**I'm not! He asked me about you over the summer, if you had a boyfriend or if you liked anyone. I told you didn't have a boyfriend, but I didn't know if you liked anyone. Now I know you do…"**

"**You're going to tell him, aren't you?"**

"**Yup."**

**She groaned and fell back on the pillow, covering her face with her arm. We were in my room, the only private spot we could go without the twins following us. They somehow managed to find out the password to the Slytherin Common Room, and they knew all of my hiding places. I refused to give them the password to my quarters.**

"**Why, Tori? Why do you do this to me?"**

"**I'm going to hook you guys up, which is what you want, **_**and**_** what I want, because it means that I will have one less stalker. I believe I now have a total of three. Anyhow, I'll talk to him later. Then you two can be jolly and lovey-dovey and cheerful, and I can have the pleasure of bringing you back to reality every once in a while. Now c'mon. e have homework to do."**


	30. The Truth Will Out

I hastily stuffed the syringe under my pillow and tore off the tourniquet.

"Just a minute!" I shouted in the doors general direction. I hissed in pain as my fingers closed around the still-hot twisted spoon. Shit. I dropped it and kicked it under the bed, jumping up and nearly falling on my face as I tripped over my dirty clothes from last week. I grabbed the door-handle and wrenched it open, trying to look composed. I think I managed deranged.

"Draco!", I said, surprised. "How can I help you?"

He look distinctly awkward and a little nervous, making me suspicious.

"Do you mind if I come in? I need to talk to you about something." I noticed that he had his hand inside his jacket, holding something. I became more suspicious. I could take him easy in a duel, but my wand was back on my bedside table. I could always kick him where it hurts if it came to it though.

"Sure. Make it quick, though. I'm in the middle of something." I stepped aside, allowing him access. I peered around outside, making sure no one was lurking about watching us. I didn't see anyone, so I went back inside and bolted the door.

He was staring around at the messy hole that was my room. My bed hadn't been made since I got here and piles of laundry were strew around the room. The waste bin was overflowing with bits of parchments and broken quills. Frankly, the whole thing was disgusting.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

He turned to me and gulped, opening his mouth as though to speak, but all that came out was a muffled, choked sound. He closed his eyes and pulled out what he had been concealing under his jacket: an envelope.

He handed it to me, hands trembling. I took it cautiously, unsure if this was some sort of trick. Draco and I may be cousins, but we've never been close at all. This was the first time I could ever remember being alone with him. I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter it contained. I began to read.

* * *

_Dear Viktoria,_

_I realize that we have met only once before and did not exactly part on glowing terms. I am Lucius Malfoy, your Uncle. It causes me great pain to write this, as I was forced to take an Oath of Silence on the matter, but your great, good Headmaster has been deceiving you. He told you when you were just a little girl that my wife, Narcissa, and I wanted nothing to do with you, which is why you were sent to live with those disgusting Muggles. That is a lie. Your mother, Bellatrix, before her trial, spoke to Cissy and myself and instructed us to take care of you and to bring you into our home and raise you as our own. We promised her that we would to this. However, when we later went to the room where they were keeping you, we were met by Albus Dumbledore, who, to be frank, told us that we would never be allowed custody of you as he had a breath left in his body. As you may know, I was under suspicion and he just avoided the life sentence myself for "Conspiracy and Treason". He told me that I could either surrender you to his care or have new charges brought against me, charges that there was undeniable evidence against that would have landed me the Death Sentence. I had to do what was best for my family. I could not expose them to such a public scandal and leave out on the streets. Do not hate me for this decision, I had no choice. He made us make a Oath of Silence and forbade us from informing you of what he had done. Understand if you hate us, but there was nothing we could do. _

_I have instructed Draco to deliver this to you himself, or to Severus, who would then pass it on to you. I am able to tell you all of this now because the Oath is weakening from time. You are 18 now (happy birthday, by the way) and are no longer under Dumbledore's thumb. He managed to pull some strings at the Ministry and change your birth record. You are not turning 17, you are turning 18. You could have left last year, but he managed to trick you. _

_You are welcome at Malfoy Manor anytime, and I would like to offer you permanent residence with us here. My offer stands until you accept it._

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

* * *

I didn't even notice as the letter fell through my numb fingers.

I felt like there was no air in the room. Like everything was closing in around me. Suffocating me. Draco took a step closer.

"Are you alright? Viktoria? Tori? Tori!"

* * *

"-aco didn't say anything about what happened?"

"No, sir. He claimed they were talking and she just collapsed."

"Hmm… Ah, Poppy. How is she?"

"Her vitals are stable. I can't seem to find anything wrong with her. I think she just fainted, though I haven't a clue why. She has some peculiar markings on hr arms. Little red dots. Look like bug bites."

"That's possible, considering the state of her room."

"Apparently she threw things at the house elves whenever they tried to clean."

"Hmm.. Severus, go speak to Draco again. I'll stay with Miss Lestrange in case she wakes up. I want to ask her-"

"Go away."

The three of them started and looked at me.

"My dear, are you alright?"

I pulled away as Dumbledore tried to grab my hand, sitting up against the head board.

"Don't touch me."

They all seemed shocked. I had always been a little snippy towards Dumbledore, but in an affectionate way. Never like this. Cold.

"Viktoria, what's the matter dear? It's only the Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said. She didn't understand. That's _why_ I didn't ant him to touch me. Because it was him. Him, who I had trusted, if questionably. Him, who's hand I had held all the way around Diagon Alley. Him, who had lied to me all these years. It made me sick to be in his presence.

"With all due respect sir, get the fuck away from me."

"Miss Lestrange! That language will not be tolerated in my Infirmary! Apologize to Professor Dumbledore this instant!"

I simply glared off into the distance, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. They shouted and demanded to know what was wrong, why I was acting this way, what had happened. After a while, their voices began to fade into the background. I wasn't listening and so I didn't hear them. They rambled on for a while. Then they left. Left me alone in silence to ponder the contents of that letter and the possibilities it held.

* * *

I started when Fred and George plopped down on either side of me, each of them holding a drink. George had two, one of which he handed to me. I sniffed it: vodka and cranberry juice. I downed it in one hit.

"Whoa, easy girl. You'll make yourself sick."

"Jason used to put this in my orange juice on weekends so I would stop crying. I grew up on it. I won't even get buzzed on it at this rate, seeing how diluted it is by massive amounts of juice. Did you mix this?"

"Um, yeah."

"That's why, then. You'll never be a bartender, George. Sorry."

They both laugh, draping arms around my shoulders. The party was in full swing. Almost every Slytherin 4th year and up had showed up, probably only at the mention of free alcohol. The twins, Callie, and Draco were the only ones I technically 'invited', meaning they were the only one's in the room who even knew it was my birthday. My 18th birthday.

"Oi, where are you going?" Fred asked as I stood up.

"To get another drink. This is foul. No offense, George."

"None taken."

I smirked back at them before starting to weave my way through the throngs of dancing people. The refreshment table was at the front of the room, so that it was the first thing people saw when they walked in.

The party was set up in one of the ancient dungeons in the bowels of the castle, and I do mean _dungeon_. Callie said they had to clear out all the old stretching racks and iron maidens before they could set up. There were still a few cages hanging from the ceiling, but the Twins had enlarged them so people could climb up and dance in them. A few of the drunker girls (and guys) had taken them up on that offer. All in all, the place looked pretty good. Somehow they managed to get hold of the massive speaker system from the Yule Ball and get it to play. Orbs of colored light floated around, giving the place a surreal, dreamy look. It almost looked like a nightclub, except for the skeleton chained up on the right wall. No one wanted to touch it to get it down, so it was just left there. Someone had put a pointed party hat on it, along with a pair of enormous sunglasses.

When I finally made it up to the table, I was surprised that there was anything left at all. The bowl of punch, spiked with ridiculous amounts and varieties of alcohol seemed to have an Ever-Full Enchantment on it. A few bottles sat around it, amid crushed paper cups and soggy napkins. I grabbed a 'party-size' bottle of Smirnoff and headed back to the twins.

Callie was sitting on Fred's lap when I got back, laughing too loud and spilling her drink all over the place. She shrieked when she saw me, trying and failing to stand up and hug me. She smelled like beer and peanuts.

"Tori!! Do you like your partyyyy??? We spent the WHOLE," she spread her arms wide, as if measuring, "day setting it up just for you! Coz we looovvveeee yooouuuu!!!!!"

"Yeah, thanks Cal. How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Just a lil' bit. Don't you worry though! I am so fine right now. I don't even know if I think I'm buzzed. I am totally okay, don't you worry." She nodded seriously at me, her eyes wide and sincere. She was totally trashed. I leaned around her and looked at Fred.

"You see that she gets to bed alright. Her_ own_ bed. Without you in it, you got me?"

"Tori, I'm offended! Do you really think I'd-"

"Yes. Don't let her drink anymore. She's going to have a killer hangover tomorrow as it is and we've got a Charms test."

"Ooh, bad luck. Fine then. I'll see to it that she-"

"Tori, can I get a word?"

I looked up at Draco, who was still looking a little awkward. The Twins glaring at him didn't really help. However, I could see traces of that famous Malfoy sneer on his face.

"That was six, Malfoy. Now get lost. Tori would like to enjoy her birthday party."

"Don't speak for me, George. What do you need Draco?"

"Umm, it's kind of private. And important," he said as George looked at me funny. I untwined myself from George's arm and followed Draco to the back corner, over by the skeleton.

"What's this about?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope that I recognized on sight. I snatched it out of his hand.

"I picked it up before Snape and the others got there, so Dumbledore wouldn't see it. Father said that under no circumstances was Dumbledore to know about the letter."

I stared at him for a long moment. Before knew what I was doing, I was hugging him, my chin resting on his shoulder. Yeah, he was only 15, but he's always been tall for his age. He seemed shocked, but after a moment, he awkwardly put his hands on my back.

"Thank you so much," I whispered to him. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

I let go and stepped back. He smiled a little bit, examining his shoes. I started to turn and go back to the Twins and Callie.

"Oh, umm, Father also said to tell you you're invited to spend the holidays with us this year. You don't have to but-"

"I'd like that."

He looked up at me. I smirked.

"I mean, e are family, after all. It's out job to annoy each other during holidays."

He smiled.

"I'll tell him you said yes then."

"What was that about?" George asked when I got back to him.

"It's not important. Hey, I love this song! Dance with me!" I pulled him up with me, laughing as he protested.

'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy blasted from the speakers. For some reason I was really into it. I was dancing like crazy, swinging my hair around, putting my hands up. A few guys tried to butt in and take over, but I shoved them away. I just wanted to dance with George right now. And he seemed to really want to dance with me.

When the song was over, we stumbled laughing from the crowd, our legs tired from dancing and our feet sore from standing. I pulled him out and away into the hall. I was a little light headed from the heat and the alcohol and I couldn't remember a time that I'd had more fun. I guess I was a little more buzzed than I thought.

We giggled our way deeper into the castle, pushing open a door to an old abandoned classroom. Everything was covered in what must have been two inched of dust and grime. The room was built like a lecture hall, with coliseum-style seating and a podium at the bottom. It was probably an old dueling room.

"This place is awesome!" I said, spinning around with my arms out. George watched me, smirking lazily s he leaned on a desk. He was drunker than I was, not being as used to heavy drinking as I am.

"You look crazy right now."

I smirked and staggered back over to him, jumping up and sitting on the desk he was leaning on. I patted next to me, indicating for him to do the same. He attempted to and fell down, laughing. I giggled hysterically, then screeched as he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down with him. I landed on top of him.

We lay there laughing for a few moments before the realization of our position set in. We lay in silence for several seconds after that.

I'm not quite sure what exactly was running through my mind at the time, but whatever it was made me lean forward and kiss him. Whatever was going through his mind told him to kiss me back.

I'll leave the rest to your imaginations.


	31. Consequences of our Actions

"Lestrange."

I looked up to the front of the room where Professor Snape sat at his desk.

"Sir?"

"See me after class."

"Yes, sir."

"Again?" Callie whispered to me once Snape had stood and turned around. "What do you even talk about? I mean, you're the best in the class, so I know it's not school related."

"It's nothing, Cal, just drop it, won't you?"

"Alright then, fine. If you need to talk though…"

"You're just down the hall in the Common Room, snogging Fred Weasley, yeah I know. I'll seek you out and pry you two apart if I ever need counseling."

"Shaddup."

I smirked, opening my Potions book to the required page.

It's been 2 weeks since the incident with George. We haven't really spoken, though gods' know he tries. Following me around, trying to make eye contact, making vague gestures that resemble being attacked by bees. Truth be told, I'm avoiding him. What happened at my party was just a drunken tryst, and he's trying to make it something more that I don't need right now. It's better to just let it be.

After class, I packed up my books and emptied my cauldron (I got full marks on the spot, so I didn't need a sample) and headed up to Snape's desk. He had called me to speak with him after class nearly three times a week since… well, you know. Usually for unimportant stuff that could have waited until after school. But nooo…

"You wanted to see me sir?" I said tiredly. If he asked me about my day one more time…

"Lucius Malfoy asked me to give this to you. It's from you Aunt."

I stared as he slid a small black across the desk. Having done that, he went back to his paperwork.

After a few moments during which I hadn't moved, he looked up again.

"You're allowed to open it, you know. It is meant for _you_."

I shot him a look, which he smirked at, then grabbed the box and cautiously opened it. I gasped.

"What is it?" Snape asked, sitting up a bit straighter to peer curiously into the box. I reached in and pulled out the bracelet, holding it up to the light.

It was a charm bracelet, but unlike any I'd ever seen. There were a few open hooks for charms to be attached to, but most of them were filled with curious little symbols, crafted of the finest silver I'd ever seen. Exactly opposite the clasp hung a small tear-drop emerald with a silver lining, allowing it to be clipped to the little ring. When the light caught it just right, little sparkles would flash on the wall and Snape's desk.

"It's beautiful," I said softly. There was a rustling sound and I looked up to see Snape unfolding a piece of paper he had just pulled from the bottom of the book. I snatched it from his hand.

"I don't believe that's for you.'

"Fine then. What does it say?"

"I'm getting there! Give me a moment, will you?"

* * *

_Dearest Viktoria,_

_First off, I want to wish you a Happy Birthday. Though we have never met, Severus might have told you who this is from. I am Narcissa Malfoy, your lovely mother's little sister. I was going through my grandmother's jewelry box the other day and found that bracelet. I thought that you might enjoy having a family heirloom to keep with you. That, and it was very pretty. I do hope you like it._

_Draco has told you accepted our Christmas invitation. I am simply delighted. Not only will it the perfect chance to catch up on everything we've missed over the years, but it's the perfect excuse for Lucius not to throw a party! I do tire of the things._

_Fell feel to write to me any time you need anything, or if you just feel like talking. Just address the letter to 'Malfoy Manor' and any owl will be able to find it. And please, call me Aunt Cissy._

_Yours truly,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

"She's lying." Snape said when I had finished reading the letter aloud.

"What?" I got a cold feeling in my stomach. She wasn't delighted to have me over for holidays? She didn't really want to see me?

"She loves going to parties. Especially holiday parties."

The cold feeling lifted mostly.

"Oh. I thought you meant that she didn't want to…"

He glanced up at me and turned his head to the side.

"She wants to meet you very much, Viktoria. Every time I visit them, she always drills me for questions on you, your wellbeing, your grades, your hobbies, your friends, everything. Next time I see them, I'm considering telling her you're good in bed, but she would probably kill me, so no."

I stared at him in shock. That was the first time he'd mentioned what happened after the Halloween party since… well, since after the Halloween party. He stopped smirking when he saw my face.

"Viktoria, are you alright? You look pale. Well paler than usual- Where are you going?"

"I've got to get to class. Umbridge'll murder me if I'm late again. Bye, sir!"

* * *

After school, I decided to go for a walk around the Black Lake, maybe even going down to Hagrid's. I haven't seen him in ages.

It was getting darker so much earlier now. I pulled on my combat boots (the only ones I had without heels) and my infamous leather jacket. I looked like something out of a Muggle apocalypse movie: the last Bad-Ass chick left on the planet, ready to kick ass and chew bubble-gum. But she's all out of bubble-gum. (Inside Joke, sorry)

It was a little windy outside. I was starting to regret not wearing my parka or at the least a hat. The gravel and sand on the shore crunched under my boots, giving my steps a sort of rhythm. As I walked, the song 'Anna Molly' by Incubus became lodged in my mind. I started humming. Then Lip-synching. Then full out singing. A murder of crows took to the skies, squawking, disturbed by my sudden bursting into song. I smiled.

They're just jealous that I can sing better than them.

I turned around when my lovely rhythm was disturbed my another set of footsteps. Running footsteps. I groaned inwardly. It was George.

"Tori! Hey, Tori!" He came to a stop when he reached me, bending forward in an attempt to catch his breath. I wondered if he had run all the way from the castle. Idiot.

"What do you want, George?" I asked when he finally straightened up, still slightly winded. He gave a me a funny look.

"To talk to you."

I turned and started walking again, trying to find my rhythm again. I couldn't, because he was tramping along behind me.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been avoiding me! Look, your doing it right now!"

"I do not avoid you. I sit next to you in half my classes-"

"Yeah, and you scoot over to the farthest side of the desk away from me. Jeezuz, you've been doing this ever since that night when we-"

"Don't. That night was a mistake, George. It shouldn't have happened."

"W-what? Tori, what do you-"

He stopped talking and stopped in the middle of the path. I walked a few feet more, then stopped. I turned to him.

"You wish you'd never slept with me."

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because it ruined everything! I can count the people who care about me on one hand, George. You, Fred, and Callie are three. You are the only friends I had. Well, _had_, really. Callie and Fred are always off alone together now, and I've spoiled things with you-"

"You haven't spoiled anything! This doesn't change anything!"

"Yes it does! Don't you see? Tell me George. Can you look at me without having some feelings other than friendship?"

"I never could look at you and not feel something more than friendship!"

"Well, I could, George! I shouldn't have- Look, we were drunk off our asses that night. It was just a mistake, we need to move past it. I just- I just want things to go back to the way they were before."

"Well they can't, Viktoria! I lost my virginity to you, and I can't just forget about-"

"Wait wait wait. What? What do you mean you-"

"Yeah. You my first time, okay? There, I said it. Seventeen and still a virgin. Are you happy now?"

"Oh, George… I didn't know that. I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"You know what, never mind. Maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't even be friends anymore."

"George-"

But he was already running back up the path the way we came. I stood and watched him go, the icy wind burning the tears threatening my eyes. I wiped them away with unnecessary force, suddenly angry. I turned towards the Forest and ran, dodging brambles and fallen trees. And standing ones, of course. I can't take this anymore, dammit! All of these problems that I can't do anything about! All these people mad at me! I don't care anymore, I can't do it! I can't keep caring, because if I do I'm going to rot away from the inside out. It's not fair! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!! Why do I always have to be the one to screw things up? Why can't it be someone else's fault once in a while? Can't the gods find someone else to pick on and watch die? Does it always have to be me, all the fucking time?! Find another plaything to amuse you, I'm worn out and ratty and I can't keep up with the games! It's bullshit! I will not be-

My angry brain-rant was cut off when I ran into a tree and knocked myself unconscious.


	32. Wakey, Wakey

"Where did you find her?"

"She was near the caves, lying on the ground in front of a tree. I think she must have run into it and hit her head."

"Knocking herself out with a tree. Hmm, yes, that sounds like something she would do."

I was being carried. By whom, I didn't know. The first voice was Snape's, I knew that much. The second voice was somewhat familiar to me, though I couldn't quite place. Whoever it belonged to was carrying me. I didn't find that particularly comforting, seeing as I- ooh…. Ow. Ow ow ow. Oh, my head. Gah…

"Viktoria? Can you hear me?"

I groaned, which much have been answer enough. The click-clack of hoof-beats rang across the cobblestone courtyard. Was I on a horse? Who owns a horse at Hogwarts? Or was it a Thestral? Who the hell rides a Thestral?! …Besides Luna Lovegood, I mean. It obviously wasn't Luna. It was a man's voice, and unless there's something she needs to tell us, I'm pretty sure it's not her.

"Five points from Slytherin for entering the Forbidden Forest without permission or supervision. What were doing there in the first place?"

I mumbled something unintelligible.

"In English, please."

"Shaddup," I managed to get out.

"Another five points. Now tell me what you doing in the Forest?"

"Who's carrying me?"

"It is only me, Young Miss. Do not worry yourself."

"Hey, Firenze. I thought I heard hooves. I thought you were someone riding a Thestral at first."

He chuckled that deep, throaty sound that sent chills up my spine. I met Firenze one year when I was playing hide-and-seek with Hagrid. He found me up a tree, reading to pounce on Hagrid from above. He nearly shot me because he thought I was a Rogue Vampire. Chalky complexion, long, wild black hair, long, sharp nails. I couldn't blame him. That, and I was hanging upside down from a tree branch. I am so glad his aim was off that day. He was aiming for my head, but he got my hand. Sounds bad, I know, but it really wasn't. Could've been worse. We've been fiends ever since. I like to flirt with him, but he doesn't understand why. I don't have the heart to tell him that he's sexy.

"Thestrals are quieter than I am."

"True, I suppose. How long has he been bothering you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The Immaculate Bat over there," I nodded my head in Snape's direction. He scowled. "Has he been bugging you?"

"Not very much. He was quite worried when I first found you. There was quite a lot of blood on your face from the head wound, but I assured him you were alright. Your heartbeat was strong."

"You felt my heart?"

"Yes, I had to make sure you were alive. It would not look very good if I, a Centaur, walked out of the Forbidden Forest with you, a dead student, in my arms."

"If I was dead, would you have left me there?"

"Possibly. It would of course depend on the condition of your body. If you mangled by what appeared to be an animal, I would bring you back. However, if you were embedded with a hail of arrows, I would have most definitely left you there."

"I like it when you talk about my body."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snape swivel around to look at me incredulously. I could have sworn Firenze blushed, but that might have just been the lantern light at an odd angle.

"Especially the part about embedding it with-"

"Thank, Firenze, I believe I can take her from here."

I smirked at Snape, who was determinedly _not_ looking at me. I giggled a little bit and gave Firenze a hug before he transferred me to Snape's arms.

"Call me!" I shouted back at him as he trotted away. He waved over his head.

I smiled up at Snape.

"Hi."

He glanced down at me for a moment, then rolled his eyes at the silly grin plastered on my face.

"You have got to be the strangest, most inappropriate person I have ever met."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

" 'I like it when you talk about my body'? Where do you come up with these things? And stop that infernal giggling! You're lucky he didn't drop you and leave you lying on the path."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Oh no?"

"Nope. He likes me. I'm convinced that he's secretly in love with me but can't show it because he'll be exiled."

"You are truly mad."

"You heard the way he talked about me! He probably felt me up while I was unconscious."

He made a noise in his throat.

"Well, maybe not. You might've though, if you'd found me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You think I'm sexy."

"I think I'm going to drop you."

"But that would be mean."

He glared at me. I grinned maniacally back at him.

"Admit you think I'm sexy or I will tell Trelawney that you want to do naughty things to her."

"You're an evil woman, you know that?"

"I take after my mum."

"Yes, you certainly do."

"How well did you know her."

"Hmm?"

"My mother. How well did you know her?"

"Not very. She didn't like me very much. She didn't trust me."

"Why not?"

"Because, as you may or may not know, I am Half-Blood. That's one reason. The other is that she thought I was an ass. She's right, of course, but I can't help it. I was a very angry teenager-"

"Who then grew into an even angrier adult, right?"

He surprised me by chuckling.

"Something like that, yes. Do you ever eat?"

"What?"

"You weigh nothing. I could pick you up with one hand. I thought we agreed that you had to eat in order to get any more-"

"I have been eating! I swear, I just have a really fast metabolism. It's ridiculous, I know, but it's true. I could eat twice my weight and not gain a pound."

"Have you tried it?"

"Yup. Remember Halloween?"

"Yes, but-"

He stopped and looked at me, smirking naughtily. I licked my lips.

"I _will_ drop you if you do that again."

"Was it that bad?" I said, raising my eyebrows. I'd always gotten good reviews before…

"No, not _that_. Stop licking your lips."

"Oh. What if I don't want to?"

"I told you, there are several potions that call for human tongue. I will use yours."

"What's all this about using tongues?"

Snape nearly dropped as Professor Flitwick came around the corner, levitating a massive stack of books behind him. He eyebrows nearly disappeared into his receding hairline when he saw Snape, carrying me.

"Severus! What on earth-"

"Miss Lestrange had an accident on the grounds. She hit her head pretty hard and doesn't feel quite well enough to walk."

"I don't trust him to levitate me. He did that before and he made me bump into things on purpose."

"I did no such thing. You kept struggling."

"Whatever. It was nice seeing you Professor Flitwick! I'll get that essay done by tomorrow, I promise!"

"But- but it's not due until next Friday!"

"I know! But I want to get it out of the way so I have time for the hard stuff!" I shouted over Snape's shoulder as we walked away. I also winked at him when I said 'hard stuff', earning a blush and a scowl. I really do enjoy messing with him.

"Where are we going?" I sked Snape after a few moments of silence. Much too long in my book.

"The Infirmary."

"Ugh, do we _have_ to? I'm sick of being lectured by Madam Pomfrey. She always makes fun of me."

"I thought you liked Madam Pomfrey."

"I do, but not right now. She makes me eat that nasty 'vitamin supplement' crap that tastes like moldy Polyjuice Potion."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes. I'm not going to the Infirmary."

"Well then where to you suppose I take you?"

"In the broom closet."

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing of consequence."

He stopped suddenly and let go of my feet, still holding my shoulders to steady me.

I looked at him.

"Whatever point you were trying to make has failed. Horribly. Now let me back up."

"No, I've been carrying you long enough. I'm tired."

"Foolish mortal. I don't care. Pick me up."

I did a spastic little jump in an attempt to get back in his arms. It didn't work, needless to say, and I landed on my ass.

"Ow."

He crossed his arms and looked down at me, eyebrow raised, smirk in place.

"Don't even say anything. Just don't."

He chuckled, extending a hand to help me up. I, being a stubborn little toe-rag, swatted it away and staggered into a standing position all by myself. I put my hands on my hips in mock bravado, posing triumphantly. He rolled his eyes.

"See, that's why I like Firenze, he doesn't make fun of me like you do."

"I don't make fun of you."

"Yes you do. You're a meanie-face."

He stared at me for a long moment. My eye twitched, longing to blink. But no! I would not surrender! I do love staring contests you know. He rolled his eyes again and kept walking. I followed.

"I'm not going to the infirmary."

"I know."

Pause.

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"That's not a real answer."

"Is too."

"Liar. I demand to know where you are taking me!"

"On my desk."

I stopped walking.

"Excuse me."

"It's a joke," he called back, not breaking his stride. I hurried to catch up. I skidded to a stop in front of him, holding out my hand. He stopped. I put a hand on his forehead.

"Miss Lestrange, what exactly are you doing?"

"Checking for fever."

"May I ask why?"

"You told a joke. Are you feeling alright?"

He glared at me and grabbed my wrist, removing my hand from his face.

"I'm fine. Now, go on in and get to bed."

I looked around. To my surprise, we were standing outside my room. I had been so distracted with irritating him that I hadn't realized where we going, or that we had arrived. Time flies when you're having fun, I guess.

"Oh, whatever. Goodnight, sir. Enjoy your lonely glass of brandy. I hope your wrist doesn't bother you too much in the morning."

"Goodnight, Miss Lestrange," he said, rolling his eyes and walking away. I could have sworn he rubbed his wrist unconsciously.


	33. Repercussions

I slid as inconspicuously as I could into my seat at the back of the class. Professor Flitwick, who was halfway through his lecture, didn't even notice me coming in. Callie scribbled something on a piece of scrap paper and shoved it towards me. I unfolded it and read it.

_Where the hell have you been???_

I scribbled back.

_I felt sick this morning. Too much pudding last night :P_

She raised an eyebrow as she read it, then rolled her eyes and scribbled something else.

_Pudding is going to be the death of you. Srsly, I'm not letting you have any tonight._

I hurriedly wrote back.

_Nooo!!! But I 3 pudding!!_

She giggled.

_Too bad. No pudding for you!_

_Meanie. _

I was in the process of passing it back when a meaty hand swooped down and intercepted it. Umbridge. Shit.

She unfolded it and read it silently. I thought she looked a little disappointed by the normality of it all. Two friends talking about pudding. None the less, she interrupted Professor Flitwick in his lecture to give us detention and ask him several pointless questions that she noted on her ever-present clipboard. She gave him a sickly-sweet false smile that made my skin crawl. I could have sworn Flitwick shuddered when she turned around.

Three more days until Winter Break… If I can stay alive until then, I should be able to live through anything.

* * *

**Lunch**

"Ow!"

I pulled my stinging hand back, caressing it.

"No pudding," Callie said, pointing at me with the spoon she had just hit me with.

I glared at her and stuck my tongue out.

"Meanie."

"McGonagall."

This was our warning system. I ducked my head lower and tried to look inconspicuous. It must not have worked, because McGonagall was standing behind me clearing her throat.

"Miss Lestrange."

"Er, yes ma'am?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. He said it was urgent."

"Right now?"

"Yes, dear, right now. Come along, then."

I rolled my eyes and got up, following her out of the Great Hall and flipping off everyone who stared. Fred and George cracked up.

* * *

"Ah, Viktoria! Good to see you, my dear."

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

I returned none of the warmth Dumbledore offered in his greeting. I felt sick just being in the same room with him. He seemed to notice this. A sad, concerned look came into his eyes as he sat down, gesturing for me to do the same. I plopped into the red and orange chintz arm-chair and stared at him, waiting for him to become uncomfortable and tell me what this was all about so I could leave.

It worked.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat and steepling his fingers. "I suppose you want to know why I've called you up here and interrupted your breakfast on this lovely morning."

"It would be helpful, sir."

He looked at me over his glasses for a moment, then opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a stack of papers, staples together. He flipped through them for a moment before finding the one he wanted and laying it out on the desk before him.

"It, says here, Viktoria, that you do not intend to be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas Break. I've brought you hear to authenticate your signature and ask you if it is indeed your intention to go home for the holidays?"

With his bony, gnarled finger he pointed to the line of spiky letters that formed my name. I didn't even look at it.

"It's my signature. I'm not staying here for the holidays."

"I see," he said. His head was cocked slightly to one side as he surveyed me over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. "May I then take it that you intend to return to Anna and Jason for Christmas?"

I gave an involuntary twitch at Jason's name.

"No, you may not, for it would be incorrect. I'm never going back to that hellhole you dumped me in."

He looked shocked at my words. I couldn't tell if it was because of the fact that I even said them, or at the malice that was put into them.

"I see," he said, sitting back in his chair. "Then I assume you will staying with either the Weasley's or Miss Gordon and her family?"

"Actually, sir, I'll be staying with the Malfoy's."

He looked as if I had slapped him. Strangely, I was quite pleased at his alarm.

"The Malfoy's?"

"Yes, sir. They are family, after all."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that you and the Malfoy's weren't exactly on good terms."

"Things change. We simply had a misunderstanding. New information has become available to me about them. About me. About you."

He looked at me sharply.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, my dear?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean sir. Now if that's everything, I'm going to be late for Herbology."

I could feel his eyes boring into me as I walked away. I couldn't stop the triumphant smirk from spreading across my cheeks as I descended the winding staircase from his office. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of me. I could feel people staring at me as I walked down the hall and out onto the grounds. For once, I didn't care. I was on top of the world.

When I stepped into the greenhouse, the overwhelming scent of dragon gung fertilizer hit my nostrils. I had never been bothered by it before. Dragon dung is commonly used in many potions, and I've spent many hours after school in the greenhouses, tending to plants for extra credit. However, this morning, I just couldn't take it. I felt my stomach flip, felt the bile rising in my throat. I rushed back outside and threw up in the bushes, ridding myself of the small lunch I had eaten. Professor Sprout rushed outside and over to me. Despite her being head of Hufflepuff and me being considered the Slytherin Princess, we actually got along quite well. Probably because I'm so good with plants.

"There, there, dear. Give it a minute. C'mon, we'll get you to the infirmary. Weasley, take Miss Lestrange to the hospital wing? Good, good. I don't think she can make it by herself."

George came over and grabbed my waist, supporting me. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth, then spit, trying to get rid of the awful taste of partially digested grilled-cheese sandwich. Bleh.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy to see me.

"Sick again? That's two times today, young lady. Two times too many! Come along now and lie down. We'll get you fixed up. You can go, Mr. Weasley. I'll see to her. Go on!"

George smiled apologetically and waved as he headed back to class. I tried to smile, but only managed a sort of grimace due to the ever-present foul taste. I almost told Madam Pomfrey I loved her when she handed me a glass of water.

"Not so fast now!" she said as I started chugging it. "If that comes back up, you'll be the one cleaning it up, understand me? Now give me that so I can take your temperature."

I groaned.

"I feel fine now, though."

"That's what you said this morning, and I let it go. Now look at you, back here again. Not this time, deary. No chance. Now hold still, this will only take a moment."

She pulled out her wand and pressed the tip of it into the middle of my forehead, right between my eyes. I glared at her the whole time, knowing full well how ridiculous I looked. She ignored me and concentrated on the spell.

"Well, it's normal. Again. Hold out your arm," she sighed, extending her hand impatiently. I held out my arm. She set a small phial on the bedside table, then grabbed my wrist and pressed her wand against it. There was a sharp stinging sensation, and I watched as the little phial filled with a thick red substance. My blood.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to do that!"

"Tough."

"What do you need my blood for?"

"I'm going to run some tests on it, to figure out what's wrong with you. I know it's not what you've been eating, because I know for a fact that you eat it almost everyday and there's no reason for it to start affecting you like this now. Lay down and relax, this will just take a bit. I think there's a few old Prophet's lying around somewhere."

"Why do I have to stay here?"

"Because if you have some form of infectious disease, I do not want you infecting other children and making my job that much harder! Now sit down and be quiet."

I glared at her back as she went to her office.

* * *

Nearly 20 minutes later, her office door opened.

"Finally! 'Just a bit' my great Aunt Lucretia. So tell me, do I have a horrible infectious disease that is slowly killing me or can I go?"

That's when I finally looked up from the two week old Prophet and saw her face. Her eyes were sad and something else I couldn't quite place. I sat up straighter and put the paper down.

"What is it? Is it bad? Madam Pomfrey, what's the matter."

"I wanted to be sure. That's why it took to long."

She handed me a piece of parchment. I studied her face for a moment before taking at. My breath caught in my throat as I read through it. That one word jumping out at me.

Pregnant.


	34. Spark of Ideas

I sat with my knees tucked up to my chin on the little cot in the hospital wing. The curtain was drawn, but I could hear Madam Pomfrey talking with Dumbledore just outside them. I couldn't understand the words, but their tone was enough. Dumbledore was very quiet for a long time after Madam Pomfrey told him about my "condition", as she put it. Frankly, I didn't give a damn.

Madam Pomfrey told me that I wasn't very far along, and she couldn't be exactly sure how far until she ran some more tests- with my permission this time. I told her I would think about it.

I glanced up as Dumbledore gently opened and closed the curtain, coming to stand near the end of my bed.

"May I sit down?"

I nodded slightly, curling up tighter against myself as he sat on the edge. The bed sagged slightly under his weight. He removed his glasses and wiped the lenses off with a corner of his powder blue robes. He replaced them when he was satisfied of their cleanliness and looked up at me. His features were controlled, but his eyes were filled with sadness and disappointment. I twitched my head slightly, letting a few strand of ebony hair fall into my eyes.

"Viktoria, I know this must be hard for you, but I really do have to ask you… do you know who the father is?"

I sat there for a long moment. That's exactly what I had been wondering the whole time I had been sitting here. There were only two options: George or Snape. Madam Pomfrey said that she could pinpoint the date within a day or two with a few more tests. That would tell me for sure… but do I really want to know?

I shook my head slowly. Dumbledore sighed.

"Do you have an idea?"

I nodded. He sighed again.

"I can call them here if you want, for a DNA test. We don't have to tell them why they're here. Make up a silly excuse. All you have to do is tell me the names and I can have them here in-"

"There's only two possibilities, it's not like you'll have to call in half the school."

He looked sheepish. I knew that was exactly what he was thinking he'd have to do. I felt a little stab of shame that it would even come to mind…

"I didn't think that, Viktoria. But two certainly helps. Can you tell me their names?"

I was quiet for a long time.

"George Weasley."

"I see, and the other one?"

"I can't tell you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his brow wrinkle slightly.

"And why is that, my dear?"

"Because I don't want to."

"There's no need to be ashamed. We're going to help you get through this. If you don't feel comfortable telling me, that's understandable. Severus should be here soon, so you can-"

"What? Why is he coming here?"

"My dear, he is your Head of House. It's his job to help council you through tough times and, if you don't mind me saying, I believe this counts as a very tough time indeed. I sent a note down to him that he was needed in the infirmary, though I neglected to mention why, only that it was urgent. He should be here by now…"

As if on cue, we heard the doors open and the tell-tale swishing sound of billowing fabric. He was here.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore said, standing and exiting the little curtained off area. I met Snape's eyes for a split second before Dumbledore tugged the curtain shut. I curled up tighter, resting my forehead on my knees as I listened to their muffled discussion.

Snape went first, undoubtedly asking what this was all about. Dumbledore probably responded with something sugar-coated and vague, causing Snape to sound a little more demanding in his quest for answers. Dumbledore sighed and paused for a moment, and then broke the news.

It seemed like an eternity before Snape responded. I could barely hear him now, his voice was so low. He was probably asking if Dumbledore was positive. Dumbledore must have told him that he was. It was silent for nearly a full minute. I looked up as the curtain was slowly moved aside and Severus Snape stepped inside.

I couldn't meet his eyes.

He stood there and looked at me for a long while after he closed the curtains. Neither of us spoke. I had no idea what I was supposed to say, and I'm pretty sure he didn't either. I challenge Hallmark to mark a card for this occasion…

"Miss Lestrange," I looked up at him, expecting him to be angry with me. However, I was not prepared for the look in his eyes, on his face. Guilt. Regret. Resignation. I knew in that instant that he thought it was his fault. Apparently, Dumbledore hadn't told him that there was more than one possibility… I didn't know if I could.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it over his head like a lasso. A fine transparent mist floated down around the perimeter of the curtains, making them sparkle slightly. I looked at him questioningly.

"Silencing Charm. I know Albus. He'll probably try to listen in."

He walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. I was still curled into my upright-fetal position, each hand grasping the opposite elbow around my shins, my chin tucked between my knees. I wiggled my toes beneath the itchy blue blankets standard in hospitals. I peeked at him through my curtains of hair. He was looking at me strangely, his head cocked slightly to one side and his forehead wrinkled. I got self-conscious and looked away.

"Please stop staring at me…"

"I didn't realize I was."

"Well, you are and I would like you to stop."

He stared at me for a moment more, then dropped his eyes to the floor. We were both silent.

"What are your plans?"

"Hmm?"

"About the-… the b-…"

"The baby?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. That all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Who the father is."

His eyes snapped up to mine. His brow was drawn together in confusion and… was that anger?

"What? But I thought that…"

"Dumbledore didn't call you up here because I told him you knocked me up. He called you up because you're my Head of House and it's your job to council me through difficult situations."

"And who did you tell him was the father?"

"I told him there were only two possibilities. I told him one name, but didn't tell him yours, for obvious reasons. Though it would be funny to see his face…"

I smirked to myself, imagining Dumbledore's reaction. Snape interrupted my thoughts.

"And what was that name? The other possibility that you mentioned. Who is it?"

"Why do you need to know that? It has nothing to do with-"

"For fuck's sake, Viktoria, just tell me the damn name!!"

I stared at him, shocked. His face was partially obscured by his hair, but I could tell he was scowling. His fists were clenched tightly in his knees. He was shaking slightly.

"George Weasley."

He exhaled sharply. He seemed to relax. He shook his hair back out of his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked down at his feet.

"I thought it might be."

"What?"

He lifted his head slowly to look at me, raising his eyes last.

"I assume Dumbledore will be bringing in the boy for a blood test under some phony guise. Testing for some imaginary disease no doubt? That's what he's done in the past. You'd have thought the students would have caught on by now. Twits."

I smirked slightly. It was such a 'Snape' thing to say.

"So… Lucius tells me you'll be spending the break at Malfoy Manor. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Cissy isn't going to let you alone for a minute. She'll probably burst into tears at random intervals, sobbing about how much you look like your mother. Always keep a handkerchief on your person. And just some warning: Lucius practically makes a sport of trash-talking the Weasley's. He'll get suspicious if you praise them in anyway."

"Thanks for the tip, sir, but I have no special feelings towards any of the Weasley's other than the twins, and I doubt he'll go into too much ranting about them."

"Hmm, probably not. Mostly he just goes on about Arthur and the two youngest. He'll occasionally make a jibe against Molly, but I'm guessing you'll take no issue with that?"

"I'll one-up him every time," I said, smirking wider. Snape snorted slightly.

"I'm sure you will. Whatever you, do NOT mention that you went to their house over the summer. No mention of the Order, either."

"Sir, I've been meaning to ask you something… I'll understand completely if you don't want to, but I just want to ask."

"Viktoria, is this request sexual in any way? If it is, the answer is possibly."

I rolled my eyes and blushed under the intensity of his stare. I shook my head.

"No, it isn't. Sir… can I see your Dark Mark?"

It was clear that was not what he was expecting. He looked shocked for a split second, before that mask of indifference that so infuriated me settled over his face.

"You've already seen it, remember."

"Yeah, glimpses, but I didn't get a clear look at it. You wouldn't stay still."

He suppressed a smirk.

"I had very good reasons for moving, if you'll remember correctly."

I blushed.

"Can I though?"

He sat back in his seat, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Why do you want to see it?"

"Just curios."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat, isn't it?"

He grinned. In a single fluid movement, he sat forward, extending his arm, and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the dark stain against his alabaster flesh.

I leaned forward, transfixed by the winding, intricate design. The detail was amazing. It took me a moment to realize that it was actually moving, and it wasn't just my imagination. The snake was slowly winding out of the skull's mouth, looping around itself to form a sort of figure eight. The mouth opened wide in a silent hiss, the forked tongue waggling slightly. It was beautiful.

"Did it hurt?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off his arm.

"Hmm?"

I glanced up at him momentarily and realized he was just as taken by it as I was.

"To get it. Did it hurt?"

"Yes, it did. It hurt quite a lot. But that's the point. It's how He sorts out the weaklings. If you scream or cry, then He assumes you have less chance of being of use to him."

"Did you scream?"

He smirked slightly.

"No, but I threw up as soon as I was dismissed and out of earshot."

"Wow… You know, I was thinking about-"

I stopped talking and Snape pulled down his sleeve as the sound of the Infirmary doors opening reached us. Two sets of footsteps. Two voices.

George was here.


	35. Reunited

I stayed curled up on the bed, Snape sitting in the bedside chair. I could hear George talking to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Their voices were muffled by the heavy curtain, so I couldn't really understand what they were saying.

After about 20 minutes, the Infirmary doors opened and closed again and George exited. A few minutes after that, Dumbledore pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. Snape stood up expectantly, and my eyes flicked to the folded sheet of parchment in Dumbledore's hand. His face gave nothing away.

"Well?" I asked, my voice cracking from my dry throat. "Did you get the results?"

"Yes, we did. Madam Pomfrey and I did not look at them. We thought that you should be the first to know." He held out the folded parchment to me. I snatched it out of his hand and opened, my eyes rapidly scanning the writing printed on it. My breath caught in my throat.

I was aware of Snape trying to read it over my shoulder, so I quickly pulled it to my chest, hiding it from his prying eyes. He looked at me strangely, settling back in his chair. Dumbledore spoke.

"Are those the results you were hoping for?"

I hesitated for a moment, then slowly nodded. It took me a moment to realize it was true. They were exactly what I'd been hoping for, though I had never admitted it to myself. Not really… But now I knew for certain.

"That's good," Dumbledore continued. "I'm happy for you."

I nodded numbly, folding up the paper and clenching it tightly in my fist. I curled back into my little ball, resting my forehead on my knees. After a few moments, Dumbledore left. Snape stayed for about a half-hour longer, but when I refused to talk or move or make any signs that I heard a word he was saying, he eventually left. As soon as the hospital wing doors shut, I let the tears I had been suppressing spill over.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

I looked up as the compartment door opened. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was Draco, not the twins or Callie. I hadn't really been talking to them since that day in the hospital wing. I mostly just sat in my room and shot up. I didn't give a shit what happened anymore. I kept hoping I'd OD by accident and they wouldn't find me until my corpse was cold, but I couldn't bring myself to do it on purpose. That's the thing about us Slytherins: for all our talk, we're cowards. We call it self-preserving, but that's just sugar-coating. We can't admit it to ourselves, much less anyone else.

Draco plopped down in the seat across from me, his ice-blue eyes roaming my face. I wasn't facing him, choosing instead to stare blankly out the window at the landscape flying by. I was looking at it, but I didn't really see it. I was in my own little world, contemplating the 'what-ifs' and the 'could-have-beens'. It wasn't going to help any, but it helped, I suppose. Fantasy is often better than reality.

In a few short hours, I would be at Malfoy Manor, in the company of estranged family. Only a few days ago, I was positively ecstatic about it. Now, all I could feel was dread. They were bound to notice something was up, with me puking my guts out every morning and my missing appetite. I'd have to wear long sleeves the whole time so they wouldn't notice my arms and ask questions. Baggy shirts, too. I wasn't anywhere near showing, but I'm paranoid like that.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

I looked over at Draco, who was reclining back in his seat, regarding my with those icy eyes. I chewed on my lower lip for a moment, a nervous habit I had recently developed.

"Yeah, a little."

"You don't have to be. Mother and Father aren't as bad everyone outside Slytherin makes them out to be. They don't know a thing about them except that they're rich and Pure-Blood."

"And pretty, " I added. He smirked and nodded. I thought about it for a moment, then added, "Especially your father. A lot of seventh year girls talk about him and how sexy he is and how they want to touch his hair. It's kinda sad that your father is almost prettier than your mother…"

I looked at Draco to find him staring at me with a bemused expression.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You think my father is pretty?"

"Hell yeah! He's gorgeous. He's attractive."

"You think my father- your uncle- is attractive?"

"Just because I think he's attractive doesn't mean I'm attracted to him. He's too pretty for my tastes. I cannot bring myself to like a man with prettier hair than me. It's unnatural."

Draco stared at me for a moment, then burst out laughing. I grinned at him, gasping for air in the seat across from me. After a few good long minutes, when he'd gotten his breath back and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looking over at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

It took me a moment to understand what the warmth spreading through me was.

'_So this is what it's like to have family…'_

*******************

It was just getting dark when we arrived at Platform 9 ¾. They had just begun turning the lamps on. They glowed through the smoke and fog, yellow orbs, illuminating the shadows standing anxiously beneath them. The blurry figures of a man and a woman, tall and slender and elegant. A knot of worry settled in my stomach.

My suitcase felt heavier than usual. Sounds sounded louder. Touches felt rougher. I couldn't make out their faces through the steam, but I could see how close they were standing to each other, how she gripped his am, how his opposite hand came to rest on hers. Draco walked calmly, upright. He looked back at me and smiled reassuringly, but it didn't help much.

The mist was thinning. I could see them properly now. The woman's hand flew to her mouth when she caught sight of me. Her eyes got wide and watery, and she gripped her husband's arm tighter. He smiled slightly. I swallowed, taking a deep breathe and striding forward to meet them. When Draco and I finally came to stand in front of them, I felt like I was going to vomit. All the unwanted thought I'd been trying to push out of my head came flooding back: _What if I'm not good enough? What if I don't act right? Will they be disappointed in me? Will I say the wrong thing? What if they find out? What if-_

All my terrible thoughts flew from my mind when Narcissa Malfoy rushed forward and enveloped me in the tightest, gentlest, most loving hug I had ever received. I stood there for a moment, shocked, not knowing what to do. I felt the hot tears well up in my eyes and spill over my cheeks. A sob ripped through me. Then we were standing there, people staring at us strangely as we sobbed and hugged and cried. I buried my face in her shoulder, realizing I was probably ruining her nice jacket with my salty tears. She didn't seem to notice or care, pulling me even closer. Lucius and Draco were standing back, watching us. Lucius had his hand on Draco's shoulder, gripping tightly. I couldn't help but smirk when he winced.

After what felt like and eternity, but not nearly long enough, Narcissa and I pulled apart. We laughed a little shakily and smiled at each other. I knew that I had mascara tear-tracks down my face, which probably made me look crazy. She pulled out a silk handkerchief and handed it to me. I felt bad about getting it dirty, but I didn't want to look deranged for the rest of the evening.

Just as I was handing it back to her, I heard a familiar voice. I stiffened and turned around, watching as Molly Weasley welcomed the twins and Ginny with open arms. George looked over and caught my eye, stopping dead in his tracks. He paled visibly when he saw who I was with. Confusion (and was that anger?) crossed his face. I turned around quickly before the Malfoy's got suspicious. I smiled slightly at them, realizing how shabby I looked next to them. I was wearing a faded pair of purple skinny jeans and my old leather jacket, still giving off the smell of stale cigarettes and peppermints. They were all wearing heavy, expensive looking black jackets and shiny black shoes. Their hair was immaculate, not a single strand out of place. Mine looked like I had just woken up, even though I'd spent 20 minutes brushing it on the train. Even as I went over this in my head, Narcissa- Aunt Cissy, I corrected myself, reached out and tucked a few loose strands behind my ear. I looked down self-consciously. I could feel eyes boring into the back of my skull, but I resisted the temptation to turn around.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. What does_ he_ want."

I looked up at Lucius, who was staring behind me with an expression on his face as if he had smelled something foul. I turned around hesitantly to see Arthur Weasley striding over, something clutched in his hand. I recognized it as he drew closer, stopping in front of me and not looking at the Malfoy's.

"My son informs me that this belongs to you. He says he found it in the hall on the train and he asked me to return it to you."

He held out his hand. In it was my iPod, which must have fallen out of my pocket when I was hauling my trunk down the hall. I took it tentatively.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," I said quietly. I was all too aware that the two elder Malfoy's were staring at me curiously. Mr. Weasley nodded and walked away back to his family, who was all gathered together and staring at me. I turned away, back to the Malfoy's, tucking the little black device into my jacket pocket, glancing sheepishly up at them. Lucius was looking at me oddly. Feeling daring, I poked my tongue out at him, causing his eyebrows to shoot up into his hairline. A small smirk formed on his face, which surprised me.

"Well, I suppose we should be going. Dinner should be just about done. It would be a shame to miss it," he said at last, extending his arm out for me to take.

"Milady?"

I grinned and gripped his forearm, seeing Draco grasp his mother's out of the corner of my eye. An instant and a nauseating sensation later, I was standing on a gravel drive, staring up at the largest most beautiful mansion I had ever seen.

Then again, it was also the _only_ mansion I had ever seen.

**************

**A/U: I apologize for this piece of crap. I am very tired and I want to progress with the story, but I have an annoying habit of focusing on details. Do forgive me. The next chapter will be much more progressive, I promise you. My sincere apologies for the slow story line. It lead up to epicness, I swear. Ya just gotta tag along for the ride.**


	36. Finally

I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in the lovely fluffy pillows, sleepily tugging the silky blankets over my head. I heard someone 'tsk', before the curtains were violently ripped from around me, exposing me to the full brunt of the evil sunlight, streaming in all bright and warm and in my eyes. I made an incoherent sound of outrage, pulling the pillow over my head and curling into a fetal position.

"Gom rway!!!"

Aunt Cissy chuckled and attempted to pry the pillow from my face. I clung to it for dear life, but she awake and perky and I was sleepy with a killer hangover. She won.

"Ahh!" I yelped as the sunlight hit my eyes, causing my pupils to retract painfully. I had been woken in this manner for nearly a week now, and I still showed no signs of getting used to it.

"Come along, now! Get up and dressed! Have you forgotten what day it is?"

I glared at her through the infinitesimal cracks in my fingers.

"I don't even remember what year it is, how can you ask me to be so specific?"

"It's News Years Eve, you silly girl! Now, up! Honestly, you're just like your mother! You'd sleep all day if I let you."

"I wish you would," I mumbled. Then something in my brain clicked. I sat up a little bit straighter and tried to open my eyes fully and focus on her as she moved about the room, flipping through my closet and pulling out tops and skirts and shoes and other clothing nonsense. I blinked.

"It's New Years?"

She sighed in exasperation and turned to look at me. I blinked stupidly and tried to run my fingers through my hair. I winced as they caught on a particularly stubborn knot.

"No, it's Easter. What do you think we've spent all week decorating and shopping for?" She scoffed and went about organizing my outfit for the day, just like she'd done the other 8 days I've been here. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and was astounded to find it read 4: 17 p.m. She'd let me sleep in.

"Come on, get dressed! The guests will start arriving at 5:00, and you're not even out of bed! Honestly, I don't know how you manage to pass all your classes, much less be at the top of them."

"Guests?" I asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yes, guests! For the New Years party! The Selwyns threw a very lovely Christmas party in our stead, but the Malfoy's have hosted a New Year's party since Lucius' great-great-grandfather's time. It's tradition. We've got everything set up and ready, except you. Now get up."

"Do I hafta?"

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. She looked as though I had just asked whether asked her if rain was wet. I shrank down slightly in the covers, but she was having none of that. In one swift movement, she reached down and pulled all the covers off of me and off the bed, piling them into a little ball on the floor. This was a mistake, seeing as I sleep naked.

"Ahhg, what the hell are you doing, you crazy blonde!?!"

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes??!

"I was sleeping! Clothes are unnecessary!"

"That's disgusting!"

"It's comfy! Gosh! Give me my damn blankie!!"

"What the bloody hell is going on he-"

Aunt Cissy and I both swiveled around to see a very shocked looking Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway of my bedroom, his hand still splayed across the door where he threw it open. I didn't know someone's jaw could drop so low.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before the realization of what was going on hit me.

"AAHHG!" I screamed, falling backwards off the bed onto the floor, getting myself tangled in the hangings as I went down. My leg got caught between the mattress and the headboard, effectively trapping my in a very awkward position. I heard Aunt Cissy yelling something, then the sound of running.

When Cissy finally got my profanity-spewing form untangled, my hair was in an even worse state than before. I sat up on the floor, my back resting against the edge of the bed. As we both sat there laughing our asses off, I realized my arms my tightly curled around my stomach, and had been since I felt myself sliding backwards off the bed. I smiled slightly to myself.

~*~*~

"I'm not going downstairs in this."

I tugged at the clingy grey silk around my midsection, the fabric feeling too tight. Too revealing…

"Mother's going to have a conniption fit if you don't come down."

"That should be interesting to watch."

"C'mon, Tori. Everyone's expecting you!"

I peered out at Draco from behind the shower curtain. I'd been hiding in here for nearly 4 hours, sure that no one would ever find me in here. Draco was too clever for that though. I squinted my eyes suspiciously at him.

"What do you mean everyone's expecting me? Why would they be expecting me?"

"Well, not everyone. Only Father's… friends."

"You mean other Death Eaters?"

He raised his eyes from the floor tiles and looked at me pointedly, confirming my suspicions.

"I still don't see why they'd be expecting _me_."

"You're the only remaining Lestrange outside of Azkaban in Britain. You're Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter, reemerged from where ever she's been hiding, and they're all dying to get a look at you, to see if you measure up to your mother. I wouldn't be surprised if someone challenged you to a duel, if only to see if you have her talent. Father promised them you'd show up. If you don't, you'll make him to be a liar and my family will be disgraced. Your call."

"You're an ass."

"But I have a point?"

I sighed and took a deep breath. I ripped back the shower curtain, stepping gracelessly onto the mosaic tiles, my heels clicking on the cold stone. I staggered slightly, but managed to right myself. I flipped a few loose strands of hair behind my ear and checked my makeup in the mirror. Aunt Cissy thought it was a little too dark, but Lucius said it suited me. I suppose he's right.

I turned to Draco and smirked slightly.

"Well, then. Let's give them the show they've been waiting for."

~*~*~

"I don't understand what's taking her so long," Lucius grumbled under his breathe. I glanced at him as he closed his pocket watch with a snap. I smirked and took another sip of the fine cognac he had provided.

"She'll appear when she's ready."

"Yes, well, the party will most likely be over by the time she's over. Cissy's ready to have a fit, and people are starting to talk. It's embarrassing, Severus. If she doesn't show up I'll be a laughing stock."

I looked at him a little more fully. We were standing in the corner near the refreshment table, nursing our drinks and conversing I low tones. People were indeed starting whisper. However, I had faith in her. Draco disappeared nearly half an hour ago. If he couldn't persuade him, no one could. Except maybe me, but that might lead to awkward questions, from both Lucius and the Dark Lord himself…

"She'll show up. She's probably just nervous. She doesn't like crowds very much."

I saw Lucius tilt his head slightly to look at me.

"You certainly know quite a lot about her, Severus."

"She's been my student for 7 years now. Besides, I've always been very attentive. You of all people should know that."

He looked at me sharply, but relaxed when he saw the smirk on my face. He rolled his eyes and took another sip of brandy.

Suddenly the hall went silent. I looked around for the cause of the excitement. My breathe caught in my throat at the sight of her.

She was standing at the top of the magnificent staircase, looking magnificent herself in an ankle-length grey silk strapless evening gown, the smooth fabric falling upon on her and highlighting all the right place. Her hair was piled atop her heard in a decorative wrap, a few strands dark hair falling delicately over her eyes. Her makeup consisted of smoky shades of eye shadow and blood red lipstick. She looked paler than usual, but that could have just been because nearly 300 hundred people were staring breathlessly at her. It was enough to make anyone blanch. Lucius broke the silence.

"Er, Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please introduce my lovely niece, Viktoria Bellatrix Lestrange!"

There was silence for about 2 seconds, before the hall erupted in clapping and cheering. The look on her face was one of astonishment. For a moment, I feared she might faint, but she steadied herself by grabbing the handrail. Draco appeared at her side, extending his arm in a very formal manner. She stared at him for a moment, then at his arm, which she took hold of a moment later. The pair gracefully descended the stairs, looking for all the world as thought they were royalty. I swallowed hard as I caught sight of the 4 inch black heels she was wearing. They made her nearly as tall as I was.

Lucius grabbed my arm and pulled me forward to meet them. I hastily drained my glass and set it down, trying desperately not to trip over my own two feet.

"You look lovely, Viktoria," he said when we reached, reaching out and raising her hand to his lips. A faint blush spread across her ashen cheeks. I had the sudden and unexplainable urge to punch Lucius. It passed quickly when she turned those emerald eyes on me.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Professor."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Well, you're not exactly the party type, are you?"

I chuckled softly.

"I suppose not, but Lucius happens to be an old friend of mine. I got out of the Christmas party this year, but I was forced into attending this one."

"Hmph. I'm glad you did. I now know at least 4 people here. I don't feel quite so lonesome."

We all looked over momentarily as the music started again. I thought about it for a moment, then opened my mouth to ask her to dance with me.

I never got to.

"Um, Miss Lestrange?"

We both looked around as a tall, pale boy with choppy black hair and a scruffy little goatee appeared by her side, bowing respectfully. I recognized him immediately as Rafe Dolohov, Antonin's eldest son. His electric blue eyes looked her up and down discreetly as he extended his hand towards her.

"May I have this dance?"

I looked sharply at him and narrowed my eyes. They boy had just turned 21, and here he was, preying on this li-

I stopped myself mid-thought, realizing that I, of all people, really had no right to judge.

She looked to Lucius for reassurance, and when he nodded, she smiled and took the boy's hand. He smiled devilishly and led her towards the dance floor. When they got there, he pulled her close to him and danced off. I lost sight of them shortly after, though I craned my neck to try.

~*~*~

"… 3... 2... 1!!!! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!"

The ceiling opened up, raining streamers and confetti down upon us. I brushed the annoying little flakes from my shoulders and hair. I was highly distressed to find them in my drink, which I had to discard. Viktoria was in the middle of the dance floor, up on her tippy-toes, twirling like a ballerina with her hands in the air, a joyous grin on her face. She looked like she was about 7 years old.

"You like her, don't you?"

I jumped as Lucius spoke from next to me, not having realized he was there because was so caught up in her movements. I turned to him sharply. Was it really that obvious.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's a child."

"I would hardly call her that! Really Severus, I know you better than that. I've only seen that look on your face a few times, and that was in school when a certain red-head walked into the room."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Lucius."

"You're smitten."

"I am no such thing, nor have I ever been such."

"You're a horrible liar. At least to me. I see right through you. Though, I would advise you to keep your distance. Cissy would kill you."

"It's not Cissy I'm worried about."

I grabbed a glass of wine from a passing house-elf, hastily taking a sip. I heard Lucius chuckle.

"Ah, yes. If her Aunt poses a problem, imagine what her mother would do to you if she found out you were trying to court her precious daughter."

"I'd rather not."

"She wouldn't kill you right away, though. She'd probably want to cause you immense pain. She's torture you for a while until she got bored, then she'd get crazy and just start-"

"Lucius, you are really not helping." I took another large sip of wine.

Dolohov was back with her, carrying two glasses of clear liquid; probably vodka. She pushed it away, shaking her head. I wondered why, and then it hit me.

She was pregnant.

Suddenly it bothered me so much more when he touched her, brushed her hand, nudged her with his arm or shoulder. Offering her alcohol. Idiot. It then occurred to me that there was no possible way for him to know this, as the only ones privy to that information were Viktoria, myself, Albus, and Poppy. Unless she had told the Malfoys, which I highly doubted.

Curiosity began gnawing at me again. She had refused to tell me who the father of the child was, and had burned the results paper as soon as she returned to her room. I didn't know whether to be angry or upset with her. If the child was mine, I had a right to know. If the child was _not_ mine, I also had a right to know, as it would spare me much upset of stomach and give me peace of mind. Maybe then I could sleep…

"Severus, are you alright? You look a million miles away right now."

"I'm thinking. You should try it sometime."

"Here we go with the blonde jokes…"

"I was not making a blonde joke, I was simply stating-"

"I don't care. Say what you will, but know that I am not listening."

"Lucius, I envy your ability to think like a big kid. When I'm 42, I hope to have the level of maturity of a 12 year old girl, just like you."

"Oi, there's no need to rub it in!"

"Rub what in, Lucius? The fact you are 42 years of age, middle-aged by any standards, or the fact that you have the mentality of a tween?"

"Now who's being immature?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

I went to take another sip of wine, and was dismayed to find pink confetti floating atop it. I sighed and handed it to a random drunk passerby, who cheered and downed it in one gulp, confetti and all.

I looked again at where Rafe and Viktoria were standing, only to see her grinding on him, a devious and seductive grin on her pale face. I stepped forward, ready to rip the little bastards head off, but stopped in surprise when she pulled the waist of his trousers out and poured the glass of vodka she was holding down his pants, ice and all. His expression went from blissful to horrified in a matter of seconds. He yelped and began to hop around, tugging at his trousers desperately. She shoved the now-empty glass into his hands and walked away, not even turning back when he fumbled and dropped it, the fine crystal shattering as it hit the ground. She grinned and strutted on, heading straight for Lucius and I. She stopped and settled herself between us and leaned on the wall behind us, sighing as the cold marble touched her bare back. Lucius raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy shout about psycho bitches running in families.

"I thought you liked him?" He said to her. "After all, you danced with him most of the night."

"Only because he wouldn't go away. Honestly, he acted like he was my boyfriends or something. Ugh, as if. I got a glimpse of what he was packing before I wasted my drink. Nothing to sneeze at."

Lucius choked on his brandy, which he had been taking a sip of. She laughed and thumped him on the back. He held up his hand and coughed a little, looking at her with raised eyebrows that nearly disappeared into his hairline.

"And what would you know about 'packages', Viktoria?"

"Hmm, more than I care to admit. Just ask Severus here."

Now it was my turn to choke. I looked at her, shocked, and was surprised when she grinned and winked at me. Lucius' jaw was gaping. A maniacal giggle bubbled up from her throat. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed my hand, dragging me away from the baffled Lucius, through the drunk and dancing throngs of people, out of the ball room, down a few corridors and up a staircase or two before finally opening a door on the 4th floor, pulling me in with her and shutting the door behind us. She bolted and warded it. I had stopped protesting a while ago, seeing as it was having little to no effect whatsoever. She turned and leaned against the door, her head drooping slightly, causing several large strands of hair to fall into her face.

"I saw you watching me."

I was surprised at how soft her voice was. She sounded almost… gentle.

"I beg your pardon?" I said, not sure what else there was to say.

"On the dance floor, when I was dancing with Rafe. You couldn't take you eyes off me, not even when Lucius' little tarts tried to distract you. Don't deny it," she said, cutting me off before I'd even begun. "I know what I saw, Severus."

A little thrill of pleasure ran down my spine as she said my name, but it was nothing compared to the one her next words caused.

"I was watching you too."

The moonlight on her face rippled as a breeze blew through the curtains on the open window. Her eyes glinted strangely in the moonlight, partially covered by her hair and shadows.

What was doing? Why had she brought me here? To torment me? If so, she was doing a very good job. I doubted that was the real reason, though. She wasn't that cruel. Still, I had to ask.

"Why are you doing this?"

A took a step back, shocked, when she started laughing. Thick, rich peals of laughter, each more insane than the last. Suddenly she stepped forward, pushing me backwards and tumbling into the armchair behind me. She stood over me for a moment, then leaned down and roughly grabbed my wrist, placing my palm flat against her stomach. It took me a moment to realize that her laughter had turned to soft sobs.

"Do you feel that? The bump?"

She squeezed my wrist painfully when I did not respond right away.

"Do you feel it!"

"Yes, yes it feel it!"

She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"It's yours."


	37. Mother

Every other night for two weeks, I've followed her and found her here. Sneaking into Snape's office. She ward's the door behind her, so I can't get in to see what she's doing, and there must be a silencing charm of some sort because I can't hear a damn thing. It's maddening.

I could tell something was up as soon she got back from holidays. She ignores me now, more than usual. She won't even let us sit with her at lunch any more. She's even started to shut Callie out. I'm really worried about her. I don't know what to do though. I can't just walk up to her and demand to know what's wrong; she'd hex my balls off. Fred just thinks it's the stress of the exams, but she's breezed through them from the start, so I don't see why she should be stressed now. Something isn't right…..

And I'll bet anything Snape knows what it is.

She's always hanging around him now, even more than before. She's starting taking 'Special Classes' with him for extra credit. I've asked around, and as for as anyone knows, Snape has never given out extra credit work in his life, much less sacrifice free time to do it. An uneasy feeling settled in my gut when I thought about what the lessons might entail, but I try my best to block them. It doesn't always work.

"Oi, post is here! About time, eh George?"

I glanced up from mangling my toast in time to see Errol swooping towards my face. I ducked, causing him to dive straight into Seamus Finnigan's porridge. It splattered all over everyone within in a 3 foot radius, causing many groans and shouts of irritation. A few seconds later, Hedwig landed gracefully in front of Harry. The snowy owl seemed to glare at Errol, and if I didn't know it was impossible, I could have sworn she rolled her eyes.

As the other owls arrived, I noticed the Hall got collectively quieter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all gone silent as they stared at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Neville, who was sitting beside Hermione, looked like he was going to throw up. I grabbed the Prophet from Errol and cleaned the porridge off, opening it to it it's entirety. Fred dropped his fork.

_**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN!!!**_

The page was full of pictures of scowling Death Eaters making faces and rude hand gestures at us. The entire upper left corner was dedicated to the photo of a woman, grinning and apparently laughing her ass of.

I looked behind me as a loud clatter sounded from the Slytherin table. I glanced back just in time to see Tori sprinting from the Hall, the Prophet clasped in her hand. Draco stood up and followed her almost immediately, as did Callie. In the quiet, I heard a scraping sound and looked to the High Table, where Snape was disappearing through the staff entrance, McGonagall and Dumbledore staring after him, along with professor Umbridge, who pulled out her clipboard and scribbled something. I narrowed my eyes.

Something was going on…

~*~*~

I had to get out of there.

I could feel of the eyes burning into my back as I ran, Draco and Callie shouting after me.

I was in no mood to listen.

Two feelings swelled in my chest:

One: terror.

Some of the most horrible, twisted, inhuman people had been freed from the only place that could save society from them.

Two: elation.

I was going to see my mother. After all these years, I was going to see my mother again.

A pale hand reached out and pulled me through a secret passage as I rounded the corner. A hand covered my mouth and encircled my waist from behind, holding me in place and keeping me quiet. I listened wide-eyed as Draco and Callie ran past. I knew who was holding me, and why. I could feel his hard body pressed against mine, heat radiating from him. A pleasant shiver ran down my spine as I felt his breath on my ear.

"Shhh……"

I shhhd.

He slowly uncovered my mouth. His voice was barely more than a whisper

"Do you have any plans for this Friday evening?"

"What? No, I don't think I-"

"Come to my office at 11:25. Make sure no one is following you. Do you know how to cast a Disillusionment Charm?"

"Of course, I've been doing those since fifth year."

"Cast one. Bring an overnight bag. We might be gone for a while."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there. Now, I believe your friends are looking for you. Be honest with them. Friends are the most important thing you can possibly have." He paused for a moment. "Does Miss Gordon know of your condition?"

"No. No one knows but you, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey."

"Are you planning to tell her?"

"She'll find out sooner or later, along with everyone else."

"Indeed… Go find them before they cause a scene."

"Sir, what is this all about?"

He spun me around to face him, and I realized just how narrow this passage was. There wasn't even an inch of space between us. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my face with his hand.

"This is about the rest of your life. No matter what happens, I am here. Do you understand that?"

I nodded numbly, on the point of hyperventilating from his closeness. He stared at me for the longest moment I have ever felt. At the last second, I thought he was going to kiss me.

Then he pushed me through the fake wall and into George's arms.

"Hey, there you are! I saw you run out and-"

"I'm pregnant."

He stared at me for a long time, the goofy expression still on his face. Slowly, he stepped back, his eyes sliding down to my stomach. He swallowed.

"Okay."

I blinked.

"Is that all?"

"Is it mine?"

"No."

"Then yes, that is all."

Then he stepped forward and gave me one of the warmest, sweetest hugs I have ever experienced. Just as I started to raise my arms to hug back, he stepped back, kissed me on the forehead, then turned and walked back down the corridor the way he'd come.

Draco and Callie came back around the corner. I heard those two words fall from my lips, listened numbly to their stunned silence. I barely felt it when they hugged me, didn't really hear their words of comfort. I glanced up just to see the corner of black robes billowing around the corner. I smiled to myself.

~*~*~

**Friday Night**

I closed my bedroom door silently behind me, glancing around. I didn't see anyone, but I cast a Disillusionment Charm just in case. I shuddered as the cold feeling spread down my spine, then checked my hand against the wall to make sure it worked. Then I set off down the corridor towards Snape's office.

I had to duck into a niche as Pansy Parkinson strode by, picking at her nails and not paying the slightest bit of attention to her surroundings. Idiot girl. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he made her a Prefect.

I glanced around once more when I reached the door, not seeing anyone. I knocked three times, and gasped when a hand shot out and dragged me inside, shutting the door firmly behind me. The aforementioned hand closed around my throat, pinning me to the door. I heard a low whisper, then a hot drizzle spread down my back. I felt the Disillusionment Charm melt away, and the hand released my throat. I gasped and hit Snape on the arm with unneeded force.

"That hurt!"

"Sorry, I had to make sure it as you. Are you ready? Do you have a bag?"

"Yes, but what it this-"

"Good. When we arrive, do not speak unless spoken to, do not meet his eyes unless given permission, and whatever you do, do not flinch. Do you understand?"

I nodded, everything starting to become clear.

"As soon as we exit the Floo, kneel and don't look up. Do not approach explicitly asked to. Be respectful, and for fuck sake please try to hold your tongue."

He grabbed my arm with one hand, a fistful of Floo Powder with the other, and dragged me into the fireplace, shouting what sounded like "Spinner's End".

Dizzy and disoriented, I emerged from the flames and was immediately pulled to the ground by Snape, who also fell to his knees.

"My Lord, I bring before you Viktoria Bellatrix Lestrange, summoned by your request."

"Thank you, Severus." I gasped at the familiar voice, memories flooding back into my mind. My hair had fallen into my face, so I couldn't see a thing, even I was brave enough to try and glance up. "You may stand and join the Malfoys."

"Thank you, My Lord."

I heard him stand and walk a short distance, leaving me kneeling alone on the cold floor. That hiss of a voice floated across the room to my ears.

"You may stand, child. Let me look at you."

I slowly stood, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the floor, staring at the frayed edge of the old rug, counting the tassels and trying to steady my breathing.

"Look at me."

My eyes snapped up, emerald meeting scarlet through curtains of ebony. I heard a gasp from somewhere to my left, out of my line of sight, but I didn't dare look away from him.

He looked exactly as he had in my dream. Deathly pale, skeletal, serpentine. He didn't look frightening, exactly, just odd. Like a snake. I like snakes…

"Come closer, Viktoria. Let me see you more closely."

My feet moved forward automatically, carrying me forward. I stopped a respectful distance away, but close enough that he wouldn't have to ask me again. I held my breath as his skeletal hand came up, brushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ears. His fingers stroked down my jaw line, lifting my chin up. He tilted my face this way and that, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in the small scar under the right corner of my jaw. His hands were ice cold.

When he seemed satisfied by what he saw, he released my chin and let his hand fall back onto the armrest of the shabby red armchair. I wondered where we were, to have such shabby furniture. It reminded me of Jason's house…

'_She is strong… I can feel her spirit…'_

I resisted the urge to whip around and see who had spoken. I heard sliding sound, like a heavy bag being dragged across the floor. A few second later, something touched my leg.

To my credit, I didn't freak out, though I may have twitched a little.

The something wound it's way up my leg and around my torso. I realized it was a snake. A very big snake. It's huge head wove around my shoulder, coming to look me straight in the eye. It stared at me and I stared back, captivated by it's beauty. It's eyes were a dark green, while it's body was almost completely black. It flicked it's tongue out, ticking the tip of my nose.

'_Can you hear me, child?'_

'_Yes, I hear you.'_

A collective gasp went around the room. I realized I must have spoken without permission. I paled slightly.

'_Relax, child. Have no fear. You shall not be harmed.'_

The snake slowly unwound itself from my body, sliding across the floor and up the chair to drape itself around the Dark Lord's shoulders. He raised a hand and stroked it's head absentmindedly. He cocked his head slightly as he considered me.

"I had hoped you might Speak it. I was correct."

"I beg your pardon, My Lord?"

He laughed, a high, cold sound that set my teeth on edge.

"Are you not even aware of your gift? That is a shame. Nonetheless, it has now been revealed to you."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You are a Parselmouth. The oldest and most noble gift of the descendants of Salazar Slytherin, our great ancestor."

I stared at him blankly, not quite sure what to say. What did he mean by 'our'?

"Ah, Severus hasn't told you, has he?"

When I shook my head and looked confused, he glanced over at Snape, who lowered his eyes respectfully and stepped forward.

"Explain yourself."

I was surprised by the coldness in his voice.

"There never did seem to be a good opportunity, My Lord. Too much was going on in the school, and I couldn't exactly find the words to tell her. I thought it might be best if she were to find out from either Bellatrix or yourself. It is not my place. Forgive me, My Lord."

The Dark Lord stared at him for a long moment.

"I see… Just like you didn't see it as your place to tell me that my only daughter is pregnant with your child?"

I felt the breath forcefully expelled from my lungs. How did he- wait, _his_ only daughter?? Voldemort is my _father_?!

"Surely you didn't think that pathetic whelp of a man, Lestrange, was your father?"

I stared into those scarlet eyes and realized will a jolt that he had been reading my mind the whole time. I silently cursed myself, fighting the urge to slam down my Occlumency walls. He smirked slightly.

"Does it bother that I'm inside your head, Viktoria?"

"Forgive me, My Lord. I'm just used to the inside of my head being private."

"I understand completely. I too, dislike the thought of someone else knowing my deepest darkest secrets. Now, shall we get on to why you've really been brought here?"

He lifted his arms and clapped twice. I heard the squeaky sound of a poorly-oiled door being opened down the hall. I stared anxiously at the entrance to the dark hallway. Shortly, two feet appeared, which turned into legs, which turned into hips, to stomach, to chest, to arms and shoulder, to neck, to the face of a woman I recognized all too well. A single word fell from my numb lips.

"Mother…"


	38. Tried and Tested

"Ah, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord said, breaking the empty silence. "You're just in time. I suppose you have been listening?"

My mother's eyes were fixed not on me, but behind me, narrowed hatefully. The malice in them was frightening. I knew who it was directed at.

"You bastard."

I was slightly disappointed that these were the first words I heard my mother speak in 14 years. What was even more unsettling was her voice. It was not the sweet, lively one that I remember. It was raspy and cold, harsh. The anger in it made me blanch, even though none of it was meant for me. It was all for him. For Severus.

"You filthy half-blood!" Her rage exploded, unable to be contained in her frail body any longer. "You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you lay your hands on her! She's a child! A child, you sick fuck! I ought to-"

"That's enough, Bella."

The Dark Lord raised his hand for silence, the great snake on his shoulders shifting and hissing irritably. He glared out of the corner of his eye for a moment, then returned his attention to me.

"Now look what you've done. You've upset her. She obviously cares for him very much, Bella. And he for her, even if he is too coward to admit it."

I turned to look at Snape, who was glaring stubbornly at the floor, his jaw rigid and his fists clenched. I turned to look back at my mother and the Dark Lord. She was shaking with controlled anger, her hollow eyes staring hatefully at Severus. He was watching me, his head tilted thoughtfully to the side, his hands clasped in his lap. The snake finally settled itself and stared at me curiously, it's slitted eyes wide open.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord said at last. Lucius looked up, startled, and stepped forward.

"My Lord?"

"What do you make of this situation? Had you any inkling of the relationship between the two?"

Lucius swallowed.

"I had suspicions, my Lord, but-"

"And you did not tell me?"

He swallowed harder.

"I had no concrete evidence, my Lord. I did not want to make unfounded accusations against Severus. If ever I found anything conclusive, I would have alerted you at once."

"Would you?"

His red eyes seemed to burn as they stared at the pale man before him. He turned to Aunt Cissy.

"And you, Narcissa? I'm guessing you were too overjoyed to have your niece back with you to notice anything out of the ordinary. Even if you did, everything was too lovely at the time. You wouldn't have wanted to spoil it, now would you?"

She looked down at the floor shamefully. He tutted, reaching a bone-white hand up to scratch the top of the great snake's head absent-mindedly.

I hesitated for half a second, then curiosity got the better of me.

"What's her name?" I asked the Dark Lord boldly, referring to the snake. He looked at me, the shock plain on his face for half a millisecond, then it returned to a blank mask.

"How did you determine that she is female?"

"Her voice. Either that, or she is a very effeminate man-snake."

The corners of his lipless mouth turned up slightly in what might have been a smile.

"Nagini. Her name is Nagini."

"Like the Hindu temptresses? It's suiting. She's very beautiful."

He tilted his head back and looked at me down what should have been his nose. The slit-like nostrils flared slightly as he regarded me.

"There are few who can appreciate beauty of this nature. You are very wise for one so young. I find you quite intriguing. I think we will get along quite well, if you are so inclined."

"I would honored, my Lord," I said, bowing respectfully. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was smirking.

"Tell me, Viktoria," he said, suddenly serious again. "How far along are you? Not very far, I'm guessing, seeing as you still have your figure."

"Nearly 4 months, my Lord. I've been wearing a glamour to conceal it in school."

"Very clever of you. I imagine you might get quite a bit of grief, from students and teachers, if your condition became known."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hmm… Do you know if the child is male or female?"

"No, my Lord. I've thought about it, but I just…"

"You just haven't got around to finding out?"

I nodded curtly, beginning to gnaw on my lips, a nasty habit of mine.

"Are you keeping it?"

I looked up startled. My mother's eyes were fixed on me, regarding me coolly. It was clear that I wasn't what she was expecting and she hadn't quite made up her mind about me. I swallowed.

"Yes. I know what it feels like to be abandoned. I don't want it to go through that."

The words came out harsher than I meant. I saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately backtracked.

"I- I didn't mean it like that. That came out wrong… I meant-"

"You meant that Albus Dumbledore blackmailed your uncle into giving you over to him then dumping you in a filthy Muggle shit-hole to be beaten and raped by your drunken guardian, then ignored you and pretended everything was lovely," the Dark Lord finished for me. I picked at a particularly stubborn tick of dry skin on my lip with my teeth. The hot, coppery taste of blood hit my tongue.

"Do you want to know it's sex? Or would you prefer to keep it a mystery until it is born?"

I hesitated for half a second, resisting the urge to glance back at Severus.

Finally, I nodded.

"I'd like to know."

~*~*~

"There you go. Easy now," she said, helping me lean back onto the couch. The glamour had been removed, revealing my swollen and slightly exposed stomach, my shirt stretched out and not completely covering it. When I was comfortable and situated, both Snape and my mother stepped forward, wands extended. They stopped and glared at each other.

"I'll do it, Snape. I think you've done enough to my daughter for now, don't you?"

He glared at her for a moment more, then took a step back, pocketing his wand. I gave him a small smile, silently thanking him for not causing a scene. My mother crouched beside me, starting to pull up my shirt. Lucius cleared his throat, starting to turn away. Aunt Cissy, smacked his arm and spun him back around, rolling her eyes as mother tugged the shirt up to just under my bra line. She looked at me and gave a fleeting smile.

"This'll be cold, just to warn you. Try to stay as still as possible, alright?"

"Alright," I said, taking a deep breath.

I hissed.

It was very cold.

A pastel blue light spread across my stomach, sinking in and fading away. Shortly afterwards, two sparks shot out from the tip of her wand, one pink and one blue. I heard Aunt Cissy gasp and looked at her. They were all staring at me with a sort of fascination.

"What is it? What does that mean?"

She swallowed, then tore her eyes from my belly, lowering her wand. She took a deep breath.

"It means you're going to have twins."

~*~*~

I scraped the tip of the match against the box, watching the spark engulf the entire tip. The smell of wood smoke hit my nostrils. I closed my eyes, breathing deep, inhaling the scent. Then the match burned my fingers. I hissed in pain and threw it away from me. It bounced uselessly on the cold wooden floor, the ember flaring for a moment, then dying out and sending a fresh plume of grey smoke into the air. I lit another.

"I would appreciate it if you did _not_ burn my house down. I have quite a few valuables hidden around here."

I blew out the match and added it to the pile, not looking at him as he came and sat beside me on the lumpy bed.

"What do you want?"

"To see if you were alright. You've barely said anything since you found out."

I could tell he was looking at me, but I ignored him, striking another match on the box and watching it burn out and die. I flicked it across the room, my eyes following it as it bounced off the wall and landed a short distance away from the other.

"My mother will kill you if she finds you here."

He snorted derisively.

"Your mother has been threatening to kill me since I was 11 years old, and yet she hasn't harmed a single hair on my head. I think she's bluffing, but I'm smart enough not to test her temper. Especially since she got back."

I smirked, starting to light another match. His large, pale hand closer over my small pale one. He took the box from me and set it on the other side of him, plucking the match from my fingers. I stared at him wordlessly, eyebrow raised and waiting for an explanation. He looked at me, a bemused expression on his face.

"I told you. I'd rather not have my house reduced to cinders simply because you're bored. I can supply you with a book if you'd like. Neural stimulation is good for you."

I grinned, shaking my head at his veiled reference.

"Yes, well, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

He looked down at his feet, hiding his smirk. His hair fell into his face, and suddenly he looked about 15 years old. Nervous, awkward, and outcast. I was tempted to give him a hug, but I thought better of it.

Not better enough, though.

"Kiss me."

He looked at me sharply, all signs of laughter gone from his face.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I wasn't asking you."

He looked shocked for half a second, then slightly amused. He tilted his head to the side and looked at me considering, leaning back on his hands behind him.

"Why? Why should I? I think I've gotten into enough trouble with the Dark Lord and Bellatrix for one day, the last thing I need is for one of them to walk in on us 'making out'. I'm not giving Bella any more reason to kick my ass into next Tuesday."

I adjusted my position to mimic his, trying to match his facial expression.

"Hmm, good point. All right then. I'll kiss you."

Realizing what I was about to do, he opened his mouth to protest. My lips subsequently locked onto his, working against them sensuously. I moved and straddled his lap, pushing his shoulders back and down onto the bed so I was on top of him. He resisted at first, trying to push me off. I bit his tongue, gentle enough not to draw blood, but hard enough to get him to relax.

My fingers found the buttons of his shirt. I managed to undo the first 3 before he realized what I was doing. He sat up abruptly, shoving me off him. I stumbled, managing to stand up without falling backwards. I stared at him shocked. He ran the back of his hand across his mouth, his hair hiding his eyes. He was breathing hard.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked, straightening my top.

I blanched when his eyes met mine, all anger replaced with fear. He looked… dangerous.

He stood up slowly, smoothing down the front of his shirt, his eyes locked to mine. I backed up as he stepped towards me, gasping as my back hit the wall. He placed both hands on either side of me on the wall, his face an inch from mine. I could feel his breath on my face.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he hissed at me, his eyes narrowed to cold slits. They flicked across my face, examining every inch of it. I jumped when he hit the wall behind me.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted at him. "I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Put my life in danger? Disgrace me? And yourself? Jeopardize everything that is important to me? Of course you didn't. You were just trying to have fun. A laugh. Life is just a pointless game to you. Well, let me tell you that it isn't. Toying with peoples lives is all well and good until someone loses theirs, which may very well happen thanks to you and your careless frivolity." He took a deep breath, staring at my wide-eyed face with something akin to disgust. "Look at you. You're pathetic. Getting everything you want in life just because you developed early and started putting out when you were twelve. You'll get far in life as long as you keep your legs open. Until, of course, your bodies used up by the old age of nineteen, and your so loose even your drunken stepfather won't come near you."

He made a satisfactory 'oof' noise when my knee made contact with his groin.

He doubled over, clutching his man-parts, and I skirted around him. I made it to the door, my hand on the knob when a sound made me stop dead.

He was laughing.

High, cold, spine-chilling laughter.

I slowly turned around, my eyes the size of dinner plates. He was on the floor, leaning back against the wall, his hands still clasped in his lap and his legs slightly drawn up. I watched in horror as his skin began to bubble and warp, changing shape before my eyes. The long dark hair shot back into his skull. The protuberant nose shrank into nonbeing. Blood drained from his face, leaving an unhealthy pallor. His features became skeletal.

By the time the change was done, the Dark Lord Voldemort sat on the floor before me, laughing his ass off at my mortified expression.

"And here I thought the worst you would do was punch him," he said dryly. "It seems I was mistaken. Ahh, that stings."

"M- my Lord, I'm so sorry! I didn't- I thought-"

He held up his hand, wincing slightly.

"It's alright. Actually, I'm quite impressed. Most women would have cried if put in that position. Few would fight back. Another way you are like your mother."

My forehead crinkled in confusion.

"W- what?"

"I did the exact same thing to her when she was your age," he said, wincing as he tried to sit up more. "Of course, I looked like Rodolphus at the time. She broke two of my ribs. Though, on the pain scale, I think you beat her record. Gahh…. Help me up."

I rushed over and draped his arm over my shoulder, placing my arm around his waist and heaving. He was surprisingly light. I could feel his ribs though his robes. He was exceedingly thin.

"I'm so sorry, my Lord. Do you want me to get you some ice?"

"Oh, yes, that will be very helpful," he said sardonically. I blushed slightly, helping him over to the bed. He sat down gently, hissing quietly.

"Go fetch your mother. Tell her you passed."


	39. Seriously!

"I want to get the Dark Mark."

Severus choked on his cereal while my mother gasped in delight. Before I could protest, she was out of her chair and hugging me, whispering how proud she was and how much of an asset I would be. I grinned at Snape, who was still holding his spoon and looking like and idiot.

"We'll summon the Dark Lord immediately after breakfast and-"

"Are you sure this is a good idea Bella?"

Bella spent a good five minutes asking in an increasingly louder voice why the hell this would not be a good idea. I sat back and watched them argue, slowly spooning the Wizarding version of Lucky Charms into my mouth.

"I was only a year older than her when I was honored with the mark, and you were 17, so don't you even try to give me shit about her being too young! She is willing and able, and she more than proved herself worthy! Give me one good reason why she should not be allowed the Mark?!"

He had no problem with that.

"We don't know how it will affect the pregnancy. Viktoria wasn't born until after you got the Mark, and you haven't gotten pregnant since, so-"

"It's called Birth Control, you twit."

"_So_ we don't know if it will have any affect on the babies, or her. Could you ever forgive yourself if something were to happen to her or the children?"

"What do you care, Snape? It's not like you love her or anything."

"And what makes you think I don't?"

Now it was my turn to choke on cereal. Neither of them paid me any attention, too busy glaring at each other to bother with my inability to breath.

"If you loved her, or even remotely cared about her, you wouldn't be leaving her to raise two children on her own at the age of 18! I was nearly 30 when she was born, and I still had no idea what I was doing! It's not a cake-walk, Snape, and I only had one screaming brat to deal with! No offense, love," she said, peering around Snape to look at me affectionately. Then she turned right back to him, glaring maliciously "You have absolutely no idea what it's like!"

"Who says I intend to let her go at it alone? I don't believe I ever made any such statement to the affect."

"Then marry her, if you care so much!"

This time they couldn't ignore my choking, because now I was choking on a spoon, which is much more serious than cereal. It took them a moment or two to dislodge the thing. When I finally caught my breath, I began the rant.

"Marriage?! I'm 18! I know, you got married when you were 16 or whatever, but that was then and this is now! Arranged marriages are sooo 1950s. Besides- he's, like, forty-something! Isn't there a law against that or something?!"

"You didn't mind when I was fucking you."

I thought for a moment that Mother was going to kill him, but she looked at me with my raised eyebrow and realized that she would robbing me of a vital opportunity in life. Severus seemed to have realized that this was _not_ the correct thing to say, under any circumstances. He took a step back. I stopped him with a look.

"I'll deal with you later. Mother, I am not going to get married. Not even the Dark Lord himself can make me."

"Is that so?"

We all wheeled around, shocked to see none other than Voldemort himself standing in the kitchen entrance, wearing what looked like an amused expression. Mother fell to her knees respectfully, and Snape bowed deeply. Following their lead, I began to lower myself, but he raised his hand to stop me.

"You do not need to bow to me, child. You need bow to no one. It is they who should bow to you."

"Y- yes, my Lord."

He attempted a small smile that turned out more like a pained grimace.

"Now, what is this talk of marriage?"

After a few long minutes of all of us trying to explain at once, he called for silence and talked to us one at a time. This was much more effective.

Once he'd heard the whole story, from all of us, he stroked the sides of his mouth thoughtfully as if he had a beard. He was silent for a long time.

"Actually, I think it would be a very good idea if Severus and Viktoria were to marry."

My jaw dropped. Severus sighed in resignation. Mother squealed in delight.

"Ooh, I just love weddings! I always hoped I'd get out of that hell in time to see you married, love! Some dreams do come true!"

I sputtered something incoherent. The Dark Lord cleared his throat.

"How does 3 weeks from today sound?"

* * *

"Seriously?! Like, seriously serious?!"

"Yes, Like seriously serious. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Sorry, it's just… Damn… When it is again?"

"Two weeks from Saturday. I've told you a hundred times. Can we please change the subject now? The last thing I need is for someone to overhear us talking about it and spread it all over the school."

"Spread what all over the school?"

"Gah! Fred, George, don't do that!"

Callie squealed when she saw Fred, jumping up and flinging herself into his arms. He grinned and embraced her, holding her close and smelling her hair with his eyes closed. I snorted derisively and turned back to Draco, who had his face scrunched up like he'd smelled something horrid.

"Aren't you glad you don't have a girlfriend, Draco? If you did, you'd pretty much be expected to act like that."

I jerked my head in Fred and Callie's direction. He grinned, then immediately scowled as George walked in and plopped down into the seat next to me. He draped an arm around my shoulder, which I playfully shoved off.

"Oi, c'mon! we haven't seen each other in forever!"

"It's been two weeks, you twit."

Draco smirked.

"You've been spending too much time around Snape. He's rubbing off on you."

Callie broke away from Fred long enough to flash me a grin and say:

"Yeah, tell me about it!"

"Ew. Did not need the visuals. Thanks, Cal."

"No problem, Dray."

"Shut up, both of you. Why are you two even here?" I asked, directed at the twins.

"We've come to visit our respective girlfriends," George said, draping his arm over my shoulder again. I snorted and shoved it off, a little harder this time.

"I'm not your girlfriend, George. Sorry if I put you under that impression, but I'm a free agent. I don't need a man."

"That's not what Mummy thinks," Draco mumbled. About a second too late, he realized what he'd said, his eyes widening. He looked frantically at Fred and George, who were just now realizing what his words implied. George leaned back in his seat and stared at me. There was something between fear and revulsion on his face.

"You've been with her? Your mother? You know where she is?"

"Of course not, don't be daft."

"Then why did he just say that? About Mummy thinking differently?"

"He was talking about _his_ mother, smart one!"

"But-"

"The woman raised me since I was a baby! When he says Mum or Mummy, he's talking about her! Narcissa Malfoy! Honestly!"

"Then what do you call your mum?"

"I don't call her anything because I haven't seen her in 14 years, on account of her being in Azkaban! And as you may or may not remember, _your_ mum helped put her there!"

I stood up, towering over his now angry face. I extended my arm and pointed to the door.

"Get out. Both of you. You can fuck her later, just leave. And stay away from me. GO!"

They scrambled out the door, which I slammed behind them, drawing the curtains shut with unneeded force. I sat down hard in the seat, pulling my iPod out of my pocket and jamming the headphones into my ears. We sat in silence for the duration of the train ride back to Hogwarts, the dulcet tones of System of a Down spilling blaring into my ears.

* * *

I somehow knew I'd find her here. She'd come here in the past when she needed to be alone. She was almost always crying when I found her here. Tonight was no different.

She must have heard me approach, because she spoke before I announced myself.

"Has my whole life already been mapped out for me? Only making slight changes when I somehow divert from my destined path? Was all of this planned before I was ever born."

She turned her head to look at m, the moonlight illuminating the mascara tears that bled down her cheeks. My heart ached to see her like this.

"Mostly, yes," I confessed. She looked down and smiled bitterly.

"I thought as much. If you hadn't knocked me up, I'd probably be married off to one of their sons. Thanks for that, actually. They're all ugly, stupid, abusive brutes from what I've seen. In some fucked up way, I suppose I owe you a thank you."

"You don't owe me anything," I said softly. She looked back at me, then turned away, the smile gone from her face.

I wasn't prepared for her next question.

"Do you really love me?"


End file.
